Bittersweet
by triplet794
Summary: [END!] Sehun itu straight, Luhan itu un-straight Kepribadian mereka berdua itu beda, beda banget, tapi mereka ga bisa dipisahin, kalo Sehun si bilangnya mereka "Best friend forlyfe" . LOCAL AU! / Semacam Teenlit / Non Baku Fiction! / . HUNHAN! . DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

Sehun itu _**straight**_ ,

Luhan itu _**un-straight**_

Kepribadian mereka berdua itu beda, _**beda banget**_ , tapi mereka ga bisa dipisahin, kalo Sehun si bilangnya mereka **"** _ **Best friend forlyfe"**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Non-baku TWO SHOOT fanfiction by me ;D_

 _._

 _._

 _1 of 2_

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan judul_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HUN-HAN!_

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Warning : kekinian, semacam teenlit! LocalFF!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Yang tidak nyaman jangan dilanjutkan**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sudah diperingatkan, no complain kalau udah telanjur basah**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy readings!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

Jakarta siang ini panas banget, tapi panasnya penerimaan mahasiswa baru mengalahkan panasnya cuaca terik di salah satu kampus yang ada di bilangan Kemang, sebut aja kampus _**K, k for Kemang btw,**_ dan kalo kalian pikir yang jadi tokoh utama itu si MABA, _ya kalian salah,_ tokoh utama disini Namanya Luhan.

"JANGAN KETAWA MULU! BARIS YANG RAPIH, _ISH!"_

Luhan itu kakak kelas semester enam, hitungannya udah tingkat tiga nyaris selesai, _cowo?_ Pasti! Tapi yaitu, _galak bet!_ Apalagi kalo ada yang manggil dia Lulu, _**beh!**_ Dijamin kelar idup lo, doi galaknya luar biasa, tapi cengeng kalo didepan satu-satunya cowo yang dia sebut " _suami masa depan."_

 _Suami?_

 **IYA SUAMI!**

Kan udah dibilang doi _un-straight,_ dia gak bisa suka sama perempuan karena trauma masa lalu, kalau diceritain sedikit miris, jadi mungkin akan dibahas, _anyway_ da cuma bisa suka sama satu cowok dan itu laki-laki yang sama yang disapa suami sama dia.

Hobinya marah-marah, teriak, terus kalau lagi iseng dia suka jadi fanboy boyband Korea sambil bertanya-tanya " _seberapa gereget pisang lo?"_

Kadang kalo gitu dia ditoyor sohibnya, Kyungsoo si burung hantu elegan, omong-omong burung hantu jangan pernah samain dia sama burung hantunya Limbad, bisa abis nanti kena tatapan ala feni rose versi santet.

Dia itu punya geng Namanya 4nt!m3L0n di grupchat, ketuanya Diva Byun, dimana si diva, jangan ditanya karena orangnya lagi nyanyi apa tau didepan MABA, intinya dia caper Sama Chayeol, si ketua bayangan BEM di kampus K, kenapa dibilang ketua bayangan, karena sebenernya bukan dia ketua BEM nya, tapi…..

"Luhan gausa teriak-teriak terus, noh suami lo dateng!"

" _huh?_ Mana?"

Kyungsoo nunjuk ke kerumunan dan bener aja yang dibilang suami Luhan lagi jalan ke arah kerumunan MABA, gausa ditanya gimana Luhan, doi langsung ngambil kaca punya Baekie yang dia pecahin terus suruh ganti sama kaca seharga uang jajannya sebulan buat ngaca, mastiin kalo mukanya tetap _glowing_ ga dekil gegara marah-marah.

"Yeol, kenapa MABA belum istirahat? Jam berapa ini?"

Nah, kenapa Chanyeol ditegor, karena dia cuma ketua bayangan, terus siapa ketua aslinya? _Ya itu,_ yang lagi negor Chanyeol doi orangnya, si cowok tinggi putih ganteng dambaan semua mahasiswi di kampus.

" _yaelah Hun!_ Bukan gue, noh bini lo galak banget daritadi, gauda-udah marahin anak orang!"

Cowok yang pake almameter biru dongker itu namanya Sehun, mahasiswa semester enam juga, satu semester sama Luhan, satu kelas juga karena ambil jurusan yang sama, mereka calon pengusaha-pengusaha muda _btw,_ keluarga Sehun terkenal ningrat, punya Tenant sekelas keluarga Bakrie di Korea, Jepang sama US, tapi sombong? _Jawabannya ngga banget,_ doi itu _gentle_ abis, apalagi kalo sama Luhan, udah deh udah…..KALAH TELEK!

Bukan karena adu otot, tapi kalo sohib kecilnya itu udah nangis terus ngadu macem-macem ke nyokap, mobilnya disita, malesin ga sih? _Tapi begitulah,_ lagi _basic_ nya Sehun itu emang sayang sama Luhan, tapi dalam konteks teman karena sekali lagi diingatkan…..

 _Sehun itu straight,_

Lagi dia udah punya bokin, cewe rambut ikal sebahu, yang hobinya pake jepit strobery di poninya, tingginya ga sampe sebahu Sehun jadi keliatan kecil banget kalo lagi jalan sama Sehun, kaya sekarang nih misalnya, Luhan pikir Sehun jalan sendiri, taunya ada tuh cewe dibelakang.

" _heh!_ Gausa dandan dia ama si Iyen tuh…."

Baru aja mau moles lipgloss, eh Kyungsoo ngasih tau kalo Sehun ga sendiri, jadinya dia bete terus ngedelik ke belakang dan bener aja, si Irene yang biasa dipanggil Luhan Irin itu emang lagi sidak MABA juga di fakultasnya dia.

" _ish!_ Kenapa juga ada dia sih!"

"Lah dia cewenya Sehun, wajarlah!"

"Dia cewenya Sehun?"

"iya, terus?"

"GUE BININYA!"

" _eyaaa….gereget amat Lu!"_

Sebenernya Kyungsoo juga gatau kenapa dia nimpalin Luhan yang garing gini, tapi udahlah, kasian juga sohibnya, mukanya udah bete gara-gara cemburu, lagi dia kecapean ngasih tau MABA yang tengil, jadi biarin aja dia pergi soalnya dia juga mau nyolong waktu liat Nini Jongin yang lagi latihan dance buat pesta penyambutan MABA malem minggu nanti.

"Luhan gue balik ya?"

Kyungsoo minta izin cuma dibales "Terserah!" dengan juteknya, jadi Kyungsoo ikut kesel juga, marahnya sama siapa yang kena jutek siapa " _Kenapa gue betah temenan ama dia sih?"_

Ga lama dia pergi ngumpet-ngumpet, Luhan jalan deketin Sehun tapi mukanya kesel banget, Sehun _notice_ tuh temennya yang imut lucu gemesin itu lagi ngambek, terus dia sengaja blokir jalan Luhan sambil ngerentangin tangan _ala-ala_ mencegah pacar ngambek gitu deh.

"Nah, kenapa manyun lagi?"

"Minggir deh, gausa centil depan cewe lo!"

Sehun rasanya gemes mulu ama Luhan, dia itu cowo tapi tingkahnya tidak sama sekali menunjukkan dia cowo, orangnya gampang banget kebaca, tadi dari jauh dia ngeliat Luhan masih sibuk dandan, eh pas tau ada Irin sama dia langsung bete mukanya.

"Siapa yang centil? Aku nanya kamu kenapa manyun lagi?"

Gimana Luhan ga tambah cinta kalo cara Sehun ngomong beda banget ke dia, kalau sama Chanyeol masih lo-gue, tapi kalau udah sama Luhan, _berasa liat bucin_ lagi ngerayu pacarnya, gatau kenapa juga sih, tapi dari kecil Sehun selalu aku-kamu ke Luhan, jadi kalo mau salah paham ya gabisa, karena emang udah darisana nya Sehun suka bilang aku kamu cuma ke Luhan, satu-satunya temen cowo yang dia _treat_ kaya Rapunzel.

"Ya gimana ga manyun kalo kamu nempel terus sama Iyen?"

Ngerasa Namanya disebut, ngebuat cewek yang juga lagi make almamter biru dongker itu nengok terus seneng banget liat Luhan disana "Eh Kak Lulu!"

"HEH! BERAPA KALI GUE BILANG JANGAN MANGGIL LULU!"

Nah kan, galak banget kalo dipanggil Lulu, bandingin kalo Sehun yang manggil

"Lulu!"

"Apa?!"

Dia nyaut coy, ketara bat dah UKE nya kalo gini "Tuh sama cowo iyen aja ga ngambek, pilih kasih kak Lulu mah!"

"Bodo!"

" _ih gemes amat siihhhhh!"_

"DIEM GA LO!"

"Luhan, malu ah teriak-teriak mulu!"

Yang nasehatin si umin, biasa kakak kelas kecintaan mereka semua, udah semester delapan tinggal sidang proposal tapi masih sempetin main ke acara penerimaan mahasiswa baru "Eh kak, kapan dateng?"

Sehun yang tanya, dibales senyum silau sama si kakak kelas "Daritadi, cuma ga ada yang engeh gue disini, pada songong adek kelas gue mah."

" _hehehe…_ Sorry ka, gue juga sibuk liat mahasiswa kedokteran di fakultas irene, ini baru sempet nengok fakultas gue sendiri."

Umin dengan nama lengkap _Xiumin_ itu nengok ke Irene terus nanya ketus gitu "Cewek lo calon dokter?"

" _iya dong ka! Sekarang semester empat,_ Panggil Irene ya ka, jangan Irin apalagi Iyen, cuma kak Lulu yang boleh panggil itu soalnya!"

" _ish! Ini cewek kepedean banget!"_

Umin denger Luhan ngedumel sambil gertekin giginya, terus dia sengaja deh ngerangkul pundak Luhan terus bawa dia agak jauh dari Sehun sama ceweknya sambil ngebisikin "Elah kalem Lu, ini cuma bertahan enam bulan, gue yakin!"

"Apaan! Mereka udah setahun ka!"

" _egilaa_ lama juga."

"Emang! Tau kapan putusnya! Tiap hari gue doa tapi malah makin lengket kayanya."

"Tapi tuh cewe ga rese-rese amat kan?"

"Ngga sih, Sehun ga ada bedanya kaya sebelum pacaran ama doi."

"Nah itu maksud gue!"

"Apa?"

"Ini cewe emang keliatan nge-fans sama lo si Lu! Paling pacaran ama Sehun cuma biar bisa ketemu ama elu!"

"Masa sih ka?"

"Iya keliatan banget! Makan yuk btw, gue laper!"

Luhan ge-er sebenernya, itu kan artinya emang orang-orang dukung dia ama Sehun, lagian orang-orang juga udah pada tau orientasi dia menyimpang, alesannya karena nyokap Luhan selingkuh terus begituan sama om-om yang ngaku temen bokapnya di rumahnya sendiri, waktu itu dia umur lima belas tahun kalo gasalah, dia ngeliat sendiri gimana proses buat dedek bayi dirumahnya, _jijik deh pokoknya! D_ an gara-gara itu pula dia mantap buat menjauhi hal-hal berbau wanita karena pasti ga bakal jauh sama kaya nyokapnya.

Itu nyokap tiri btewe, nyokap kandung Luhan udah lama wafat waktu dia kecil, jadilah dia semakin yakin dengan orientasi menyimpangnya ini, _toh Sehun juga ga jijik,_ sohibnya itu malah dukung asal cowo yang deketin dia lolos seleksi penilaian Sehun.

"Gak lo santet tuh cewe?"

"Apaan deh? Ga mainan gituan gue ka! Gini-gini gue ngehargain Sehun banget!"

Lagu lama sebenernya kalo Sehun pacaran terus ga lama putus " _pasti disantet Luhan."_ Itu tebakan bejat orang-orang.

Luhan emang gasuka Sehun pacaran, tapi buat ngelabrak apalagi bikin Sehun sedih? Sorry sorry nega nega mico mico baby aja nih, dia ga tega, dia paling gabisa liat Sehun dalam dua kondisi ; _sakit dan nangis,_ kalo kata dia mah hancur udah dunia perngambekan kalo Sehun lagi sakit apalagi nangis.

Jadi dia sebenarnya kalem kalo Sehun pacaran, _toh_ Sehun ga pernah ngerubah sikap, Luhan tetep jadi prioritas Sehun bahkan kadang lebih romantis kalo dia lagi pacaran gini.

"Yaudalah ka, gue balik sama lu aja, ayo makan! Males gue ngurusin anak-anak maba."

"Nah gitu dong! Yuk!"

Luhan sengaja bolehin ka umin ngerangkul dia, niatnya kabur di rangkaian penerimaan maba, lagi dia bukan panitia tetap, dia disini cuma bantuin ayang bebnya, eh tapi malah dibuat kesel gegara ada si iyen ngikutin Sehun.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Aku pulang aja sama kak umin."

"Ga sama aku?"

"Males! Kamu nganterin Iyen kan palingan?"

"Ngga ka! Aku ada kelas, lagian aku dijemput supir hari ini."

"Tuh, yakin ga mau pulang sama aku?"

Terus keliatan banget deh muka Luhan bingung setengah mampus, ini macem dia dapet _jackpot_ kalo pulang bareng Sehun, sebenernya hampir setiap hari mereka pulang bareng, cuma kadang semenjak pacaran sama Irin, Sehun suka malesin gitu segala mau anter Irin pulang dulu baru nganterin dia, _merasa di duakan coy!_

" _mmhh~"_

"Lagi kita belum bikin tugas Pak Changmin kan? Kamu nginep nanti malem dirumah aku loh Lu."

" _mmmh…."_

Luhan keliatan banget lagi bingung, dia gigit kenceng bibirnya terus tiba-tiba Sehun nunduk, _kirain mau dicium,_ tapi bibir seksinya malah ke arah kuping terus ngebisikin "Aku bawa motor hari ini, yakin ga mau peluk-peluk aku kaya tadi pagi!"

"MAUUU!"

 _Kena kan!_ Tikus masuk perangkap ya kaya Luhan gini, langsung keblingsatan bilang Mau padahal niatnya udah ngambek, terus Umin udah ngerti bakal ditolak, buru-buru dia melototin adek kelas yang waktu jadi MABA emang udah deket banget sama dia buat bilang "Dasar labil! Yaudala gue makan sama Chenie Cen aja, _BAY!"_

" _hehehe…map ya ka."_

"Bodo amat!"

" _oia_ Lu, kalo mau ada tawaran magang tuh di restaurang fast food Jepang gitu, punya temen gue daerah Tebet, kalau mau hubungin gue ya."

"Wih mantep ka, gaji berapa emang-…."

"Luhan ga bakalan kerja gitu ka! Ga gue ijinin juga!"

"Dih Sehun kumat! Pacar bukan ngatur mulu!"

Sehun tersinggung sama omongan kakak kelasnya buat bales ga kalah tegas "Bukan ngatur, gue tuh tau Luhan gimana ka, udah deh ga usa macem-macem ngajakin yang susah ke Luhan, dia tuh kebiasaan enak dari kecil dan bakal enak terus sampe tua, gue yang jamin!"

"Serah lo deh!"

Luhan udah megang kuat lengan Sehun, maksudnya biar Sehun ga tiba-tiba ngegas tapi terlambat kayanya soalnya Umin udah pergi terus mukanya kesel banget sama Sehun.

"Tuh kan kak Umin marah."

"Biarin aja yang penting kamu ga marah sama aku!"

Sehun nyubit gemes pipi Luhan terus ketawa sambil bilang "Gapapa yang penting kamu ga marah sama aku…"

" _yeu!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari,_

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…_

"Bunda, kakak pulang."

"Eh kakak baru pulang?"

Yang ditanya keliatan banget capeknya, _ya wajar si,_ emang selalu capek kalo masalah penyambutan mahasiswa baru, lagi dia ketua BEM mau bagaimana lagi, resiko waktu sama resiko diambekin Luhan hari ini.

Gausa ditanya kenapa diambekin Luhan, siang tadi dia ngajak pulang bareng, eh pas mau pulang taunya Chanyeol bilang harus revisi jadwal ketemu dosen fakultas buat besok, _deadline_ pula, jadinya Luhan pulang pake _Grabcar,_ ya wajar sih ya kalo marah, tapi yang penting si gemesin tetep kerumahnya buat ngerjain tugas.

"Luhan mana bun?"

"Ada tuh di kamar si adek."

"Lagi ngapain?"

"Biasa tanding game."

" _ish!_ Aku sama dia kan banyak tugas, kenapa ga dikamar aku aja sih?"

"Yauda biarin aja kak, lagi bete kayanya sama kamu."

Terus Sehun ngikik pasrah, cuma bisa lepas almameternya terus ngasih ke bundanya buat di cuci "Besok kakak pake punya mas aja ya bun."

"Oh yauda, ini bunda cuci dulu, kamu mau makan dulu kak?"

"Ngga deh, udah tadi sama Ceye sama Jongin, mau kerjain tugas aja sekarang."

"Oke kak, langsung tidur ya abis kerjain tugas."

"Iya bun."

Ga lama Sehun naik ke lantai dua, tadinya mau langsung kekamar, tapi inget Luhan sama adeknya lagi nge- _game_ buat dia berubah arah terus main buka aja kamar adeknya, Jaehyun.

 _Klik…._

" _DORONG—DORONG—_ YEEY MASUK!"

" _Main game apasih ambigu banget!"_

Ga Luhan ga Jaehyun, dua-duanya ga ada yang engeh dia masuk kamar, _ya gimana mau engeh,_ kalo dua-duanya lagi rebahan di tempat tidur sambil megangin hp, yang satu histeris banget dan yang satu, si gemesin lagi kesel kayanya gara-gara kalah.

"IH KENAPA PUNYA KAKAK KELUARNYA YANG CIMIT TERUS SI JAE!"

"LAH MANA TAU KAK! MUNGKIN MENGGAMBARKAN ITUNYA KAKAK KALI!"

 _Pletak!_

"IH SAKIT!"

"HORE MASUKKK!"

Rencananya Luhan mau bilang makasih sama siapapun yang tiba-tiba dateng terus mukul kepala Jaehyun, dia menang soalnya, jadinya dia kelewat hepi terus ngeliat si calon suami masa depannya lagi ngedelik kesel bikin dia ciut terus ngumpet dibelakang punggungnya Jaehyun, rebahan gitu, jadi kesannya kaya lagi meluk Jaehyun dan itu ngebuat si anak nomor dua di keluarga Wijaya ngelotot serem banget.

"Kenapa mukul si kak! Bikin kalah aja!"

"Lagi lo ga sopan banget, ngapain bilang "itunya-itunya" Luhan?! Kaya pernah liat aja."

"Yelah, gadiliat juga udah ketebak pasti cimit, ya ga ka?"

"Apaan sih!"

Luhan mukul punggung Jaehyun sambil terus ngumpet, kayanya antara kesel sama takut soalnya belum ngerjain tugas pak Changmin malah main game sama si anak SMA kelas tiga yang badannya bongsor kaya kakak sama masnya.

"Lagi main apa sih? Ambigu banget teriak-teriaknya?"

Jaehyun nyengir terus nunjukin hpnya sambil bilang "Hago."

"Mainan apaan emang?"

"Adu domba kak, Lulu kalah mulu terus penasaran terus ngajak _battle_ terus."

"Halah bodo amat, aku ga mau liat kamu main Hago lagi loh Lu."

"Dih, larang-larang, emang situ siapa?"

Dia nantangain, tapi mukanya masih ngumpet di belakang punggungnya Jaehyun, dia lagi kesel gara-gara gajadi pulang bareng, tapi tetep aja deg-degan kalo liat Sehun di rumah, ganteng parah coy, kaya sekarang dia cuma pake _singlet_ warna hitam, ngepas banget dibadan sampe otot lengan kekarnya keliatan.

" _ooh,_ jadi ga mau dilarang-larang? Ga mau diperhatiin?"

"Ya, nggak lah! Jomblo mah bebas, ya ga Jae?"

"Moon maap ka, punya pacar namanya Taeyong."

"Oh iya lupa…. _hkss…_ W jomblo sendirian di kamar ini."

"Gapapa kak, nanti gue kenalin ama cowo ganteng."

Terus Luhan geleng sambil bisik-bisik "Maunya Sehun aja."

" _yeu…."_

"Udah….udah, ayo Lu kekamar, kerjaan kita masih banyak."

"Gamau ah, capek, kamu aja yang kerjain."

Sehun harus super sabar kalo ga mau berantem sama Luhan, terus dia ngehela nafas panjang sampe akhirnya bilang "Yauda aku yang kerjain, tapi ayo pindah ke kamar, bahaya kamu tidur sama si bontot mesum ini, koleksi video gay nya banyak!"

Bukannya takut, Luhan malah bangun terus nanya antusias "Emang iya dek? Kakak minta dong?"

Jaehyun si dolar america malah buat gerakan nagih uang sambil ngeledek temen kecil kakaknya " _Wani piro?"_

 _Pletak!_

Kena jitak lagi deh, udah ngajarin Luhan yang ga bener pake segala nagih uang pula, Sehun bener-bener kesel terus narik tangan Luhan buat digendong di depan badan kaya anak koala gitu deh

"ih kamu apa deh? Malu kan!"

Bilangnya malu, tapi pas digendong Sehun kakinya malah buat gerakan ngunci di pinggul Sehun, terus dia meluk kenceng leher Sehun sampai ngebuat Sehun ketawa gemes tapi tetep marahin temennya.

"Susah banget nyuruh kamu pindah, jangan kebanyakan berdua sama Jaehyun, aku ga tenang!"

"Dih kakak apaan deh, adek sendiri di curigain!"

"Muka mesum kayak lo mah emang harus dicurigain! Udah sana belajar! Gue bilangin ayah baru rasa lo!"

"Woo tukang ngadu!"

"Gue aduin kalo sampe gue tau lo ngajak Luhan buat nonton film porno."

"Lah… kak Luhan kan udah gede, bukan anak bayi."

Sehun sedikit naikin Luhan ke posisi nyaman, terus ngerangkul pinggangnya kenceng sambil ngasih tau adiknya "Buat kakak Luhan itu bayi, _dah ah!_ BAY!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Posisinya Luhan masih meluk kenceng leher temennya, kalo Sehun mah emang udah biasa gendong Luhan, obat jitu biar Luhan lupa sama ngambeknya kan emang cuma disayang-sayang, jadi yauda deh dia sih cuek tapi kalo Luhan jangan ditanya, jantungnya dugem-dugem kaya lagi ada yang nyanyi _du du du_ nya Black pink didalem sana.

Sampe akhirnya Sehun baringin dia di tempat tidur baru deh Luhan rada kesel terus cuma bisa pasrah pas Sehun selimutin dia "Yauda sekarang kamu bobo, aku mau mandi dulu."

"Ga mau mandi bareng?"

Sehun gemes lagi, dia nyentil kening Luhan buat ngatain "Mesum amat si neng."

"Neng nang neng….emang kita Koneng?"

" _ha ha ha…._ udah ah, bercanda sama kamu mah ujung-ujungnya nangis."

" _oke fine!"_

"Yah, malah ngambek, ga dikerjain nih tugasnya…"

" _heheh…._ ga ngambek kok, ngga beneran deh."

"Nah gitu dong, yauda kamu tidur aja."

"Oke."

Terus Luhan grasak grusuk di bawah selimut, kirain ngapain taunya dia buka celana sama boxernya terus ngebuang ke lantai gitu aja "Loh kenapa ga pake celana?"

"Biar kamu bisa pegang kalo kangen."

 _Ampun deh!_

Sehun bener-bener geleng kepala kalo Luhan udah keliatan butuh belaian gini, gatau deh mau gimana jelasin lagi kalo dia normal tapi yaudalah, emang udah bawaan darisana juga, jadinya dia malah gemes sampe tiba-tiba narik selimutnya terus Luhan ngejerit "IH SEHUN!"

"Katanya mau diliat kok ditutupin, coba sini aku liat jagoan kamu!"

Sehun narik kenceng selimutnya, terus keliatan deh si " _dek Luhan."_ yang masih bobo, gemes sih sebenernya, soalnya dibanding ukuran dia punya Luhan tuh ga ada setengahnya sama sekali, malahan kecil banget sampe akhirnya dia gemes terus sengaja megang semuanya pake satu tangan kanan dan Luhan ngejerit lagi

"SEHUN NANTI ADEK AKU BANGUN!"

"Yauda kalo bangun nanti aku tidurin lagi."

 _DEG!_

Mampus Luhan deg-degan banget dengernya, biasanya Sehun nyeramahin dia panjang lebar soal kebiasaan tidurnya yang ga pake celana, _kamu bisa masuk angin atau kalo kebiasaan dibuka pas ga tidur sama aku gimana, ato nanti keliatan bunda,_ banyak deh pokoknya!

Luhan sampe _ba'al_ dengernya, beda banget sama malem ini yang malah nantangin bakalan ditidurin kalo " _adeknya"_ bangun, kan bikin Luhan engas tapi ditahan tahan biar ga sampe bangun adeknya "Apaan sih! _Udah ah,_ aku mau bobo!"

Luhan nendang pinggang Sehun, narik lagi selimutnya terus ngasih punggung ke Sehun, antara kesel sama malu sama deg-degan juga, eh tapi dasaran Sehun iseng dia malah sengaja kaya meluk Luhan dari belakang terus bisik-bisik "Tapi punya kamu emang kecil banget Lu!"

" _SEHUN ARSAKA WIJAYA DIEM GA LO!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari Minggu…_

 _._

Bohong sih kalo hari minggu bukan jadi hari yang paling ditunggu orang di seluruh dunia, munafik banget kalo bilang ga suka hari minggu, _ya_ mungkin emang ada sebagian yang _prefer_ hari kerja, tapi hari minggu itu juara banget kalo buat ngumpul-ngumpul cantik keluarga kaya gini.

Kaya keluarga Wijaya misalnya, keluarganya Sehun setiap hari minggu tuh komplit, ada ayah, ada bunda, ada mas Yunho, ada Sehun, ada adek sama ada Vivi, biasanya habis sarapan mereka langsung bikin acara _talkshow_ keluarga gitu deh.

Jadi ayah yang pimpin terus anak-anaknya pada cerita deh apa yang udah dialamin satu minggu ini, kadang Luhan ikutan, tapi kalo papahnya lagi pulang dari luar kota dia terpaksa absen, tapi minggu ini aman soalnya papahnya Luhan masih ada di Makassar urusan bisnis, jadi seminggu ini Luhan emang nginep di rumah Sehun.

"Nah, siapa yang punya masalah? Sekarang cerita ke ayah."

Yunho angkat tangan pertama, ayah nanya "Kenapa mas?" malah dijawab "Modal kurang yah buat bisnis production house music, pinjemin modal dong!"

" _yeuu…_ Minta muluk ngasi ngga!"

"Berisik dek!"

Jaehyun malah sibuk nyiumin Vivi sampe ayah bilang "Yauda nanti ayah liat dulu proposal kamu, kalo menguntungkan ayah _acc_ suntikan modalnya."

"YESS!"

"Adek gimana? Ada masalah?"

"Ngga yah biasa aja, kalo kelas tiga SMA mah masalahnya sama terus, gausa diceritain."

"Apa masalahnya?"

"Nyari contekan UN, _wkwkwkwk~"_

"Awas loh dek kalo beli-beli jawaban gitu, motor kamu bunda jual nanti."

"Iya bun bercanda doang sih, tegang amat!"

Terus semua ketawa lagi, maklum aja si bunda anak tentara, jadi tegas banget, udah gitu punya anak tiga, tiga-tiganya ga mau ada yang daftar jadi TNI kaya mendiang mbah uyut, makin kesel deh si bunda tapi untung tiga-tiganya punya otak dagang jadi lancar terus pundi uang.

Jaehyun gitu-gitu jualan _cheat game_ terkenal, yang beli banyak, ayah bunda sama kakak-kakanya aja yang gatau, kalo tau mah _GAME OVER,_ anyway yang tau cuma Luhan, tapi nyogok Luhan pake _game hello kitty_ udah beres semua masalah, asal si Hello kitty gapake baju pink dia terima, tapi kalo _si kitty pake pink,_ ude dah, kaleng rombeng somber rusak dia mah.

"Kalo kakak apa masalahnya?"

"Ga ada sih, cuma penasaran aja kapan Luhan nembak cewe, _hehehe…."_

" _Dih,_ nanti aku nembak cewe kamu kebakaran!"

"Ga dong, selama bukan cowo mah aku kalem."

"Bodo amat!"

Semua ketawa lagi deh, Luhan sih ga ketawa tapi super duper kesel kalo Sehun udah nyinggung-nyinggung orientasinya, dia bete mampus terus ga lama ringtone _Juketanya_ si IKON kedengeran di dalam kantong jaket Luhan.

Luhan ngerasa ga enak gitu sampe akhirnya Izin ke belakang buat ngangkat telpon terus kaya bingung kenapa _Mbo yan_ telpon pagi-pagi gini padahal dia udah izin seminggu nginep di rumah Sehun.

"Halo mbok?"

"Halo den, ini mbok den."

Gini-gini Luhan keturunan ningrat dari mendiang ibu kandungnya, nama dia Radendya Luhan Maheswara, keturunan generasi kedelapan ningrat dari ibunya, tapi dia ga pernah ambil pusing sama keturunan gitu soalnya dia ga ngerti, napas aja udah syukur, _by Luhan si ningrat_

"Iya mbok kenapa?"

"Den, ibu aden dateng, tiba-tiba marah cari aden, katanya aden ambil sesuatu dari ibunya aden."

"Ambil apa sih mbok? Aden kan dirumah Sehun."

"Iya den, tapi si ibu marah-marah terus nih, mbok takut."

"Yauda deh aden pulang, _mbok_ jangan nangis, jambak aja kalo dia marah-marah."

"Iya den cepet ya…"

"Oke."

Luhan tutup telepon si _mbok,_ terus tiba-tiba bete gitu, bingung mau izin gimana soalnya dia malu sama keluarga Sehun yang harmonis beda banget sama keluarga dia yang bobrok kaya genteng bocor.

"Duh ada-ada aja sih, _hkss…"_

Dia nangis kesel banget, pasti nyokap tirinya dateng sama om-om mesum itu deh, rasanya kalo gini Luhan nyesel ga ikut Taekwondo jadi ga bisa ngebanting tuh om-om sama mantan nyokap tirinya.

" _ish_ bete banget deh."

Ga lama dia ambil tasnya dikamar Sehun, lari lagi kebawah terus tiba-tiba pamitan sama keluarga cemara didepannya "Bun, ayah, Luhan pulang ya, ada yang mendesak nih."

"Loh kenapa tiba-tiba Lu?"

"Iya nih yah, kayanya _mbok_ sakit, kasian ga ada yang jaga, Luhan mau liat dulu nanti malem kesini lagi."

"Yauda aku anter."

Sehun udah siap-siap ambil konci mobilnya tapi lansung dicegat Luhan yang nunjukin hapenya ke Sehun "Udah pesen _grab,_ aku ga lama kok."

"Kok gitu sih Lu, aku kan bisa anter."

"Iya, ga lama kok, dadah."

Terus pake kecepatan cahaya Luhan lari kenceng banget keluar rumah, untungnya si abang _grab_ emang udah _stay_ didepan rumah Sehun jadi dia gaperlu drama ama cowok yang udah dia sukain dari kecil.

"Kamu bisa berantem sama si om botak kalo kerumah Hun, maaf ya bohong."

Luhan gigit bibirnya sambil pake helm _grab,_ ga lupa dia mesen "Pak yang cepet ya." soalnya dari rumah Sehun ke rumah dia itu makan waktu empat puluh menit dengan jarak lima belas kilometer, _jauh kan?_ EMANG! Tapi Sehun sabar banget kalo soal anter jemput Luhan.

Padahal sekolah mereka, bahkan kampus mereka sekarang jauh lebih deket dari rumah Sehun daripada harus muter rumah Sehun-rumah Luhan-lewatin rumah Sehun-baru sampe kampus.

Ya gitulah emang, _straight rasa BUCIN mah beda,_ Sehun doang yang kaya gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MBOKKK ADEN PULANG NIH MBOK! MBOK DIMANA-….."

 _DUAGH~_

Belum apa-apa udah ada gelas plastik dilempar ke kepalanya, Luhan kaget sama serangan mendadak gini, jadinya dia meringis terus tereak kesel banget "APA-APAAN SIH!"

"HEH KAMU! MANA SERTIFIKAT RUMAH?"

Belum habis rasa keselnya karena dilempar gelas plastik, kedengeran suara yang dulu _khas_ banget marahin dia, Luhan otomatis nengok terus lihat mantan ibu tirinya sama om yang dulu begituan sama dia lagi kaya dua mafia di film action yang nagih hutang, _mereka penjahatnya btw._

"Kenapa tiba-tiba tanya sertifikat rumah? Bukan aku yang pegang, tapi papah!"

"Ga usah bohong kamu!"

"Buat apa aku bohong? _Gajelas banget si tan!"_

Sekilas info Luhan emang ga pernah panggil ibu tirinya dengan sebutan ibu, dari awal Yuri dibawa kerumah, Luhan selalu manggil dia tante, dia ga mau ibunya di surga sana cemburu, jadinya dia manggil tante sampai akhirnya dia lihat adegan ga senonoh di rumahnya ini panggilan berubah jadi nenek sihir buat Yuri.

"Lagi buat apa sertifikat rumah? Ini kan rumah papah!"

"Saya mau jual ini rumah, kamu tau ga papah kamu tuh banyak utang dimana-mana? Bisnisnya gagal semua terus masalah harta gono gini sama saya ga selesai-selesai sejak saya sama papah kamu cerai!"

" _huh?_ Banyak utang gimana? Papah ga cerita apa-apa!"

"Jelas papah kamu ga cerita apa-apa! Kamu tuh jadi anak ga guna, kebanyakan main, bisanya habisin uang papah kamu, egois kamu tuh Lu!"

Rasanya sakit banget denger tuduhan dari mantan ibu tirinya, Luhan tiba-tiba ngerasa bersalah sama papahnya, kalau diingat lagi terakhir kali ketemu sama papahnya tiga bulan yang lalu, itu pun cuma sekedar papasan karena papahnya buru-buru pergi lagi ke luar kota.

Terus dia harus tahu kenyataan kalo papahnya punya hutang banyak, belum lagi ibu tirinya ngomong gajelas tapi nyakitin sampe tiba-tiba dia teriak " _ah udahlah,_ pokoknya kalau sertifikat rumah ketemu langsung kasih ke saya. Kamu sama papah kamu udah ga ada hak tinggal disini lagi!"

Biasanya Luhan ngelawan terus semua celotehan ibu tirinya, tapi gatau kenapa hari ini rasanya dia sedih banget, dia juga mau nangis tapi ditahan karena ga mungkin dia nangis didepan si om-om botak sama ibu tirinya yang lagi nyerang rumahnya kaya sekarang.

"Saya pergi! Tapi inget saya bakal kembali lagi buat ambil rumah ini."

Ibu tirinya jalan pergi duluan keluar rumah, disusul si om botak yang terus ketawa nyela sampai akhirnya dia deketin Luhan buat ngebisikin "Nanti kalau kamu jadi gelandangan om bersedia nampung kamu kok, _cantik!"_

Luhan luar biasa merasa terhinanya, _refleks_ matanya ngedelik tajam ke arah si bajingan tua disampingnya buat teriak "PERGI DARI SINI!" dibalas tawa ngeremehin dari si bajingan yang sengaja nabrak bahu Luhan sampai Luhan hampir jatuh kalau ga pegangan sama kursi di ruang makan.

"Om tunggu ya cantik."

"DIEM LO BOTAK!"

Kalau ga karena liat _mbok_ nya lari ketakutan dari dapur, Luhan tergoda banget buat ngelempar botol sirup yang ada di meja makan, tapi beruntung si _mbok_ langsung meluk dia sambil nangis ketakutan dan Luhan akhirnya lemes karena kesel yang ga terlampiaskan.

"Den udah den, aden harus sabar, mereka bukan orang baik den, nanti aden bisa bahaya kalau mereka marah."

Tangan Luhan emang udah gemeter, kakinya juga udah lemes banget, dia keinget papahnya, keinget uang semesternya terus mikirin nasib _mbok yan_ kalau mereka bener harus angkat kaki dari rumah yang dibeli papahnya sama ibu tirinya itu.

Luhan nangis ga bersuara, dia cuma ga mau mbok yan semakin ketakutan terus pura-pura mau cek sesuatu buat lepasin pelukan _mbok yan._

" _Mbok,_ aku mau ke kamar sebentar, mbok jangan nangis lagi ya."

"Aden ga pergi lagi kan?"

"Ngga kok, nanti kalo Sehun telpon bilang aja aku udah tidur ya _mbok?"_

"Jadi mbok harus bohong sama den Sehun?"

"Apa aja mbok terserah, aku ga mau ketemu siapa-siapa hari ini."

"Terus aden mau makan apa buat siang nanti?"

"Masak mie aja mbok atau telur, terserah mbok aja, aku mau kekamar."

"Ya den, yang sabar ya nak."

" _hmhh…"_

Pas dia jalan kekamar, Mbok yan bisa lihat bahu anak dari majikannya gemetar hebat, dia tahu Luhan nangis, tapi ditahan karena ga mau buat siapapun cemasin dia, jadi dia milih kamar dan mbok yan yakin didalam kamar, Luhan bakalan nangis karena ketakutan.

" _yang sabar ya den…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Klik…_

 _._

Hal pertama yang Luhan lakukan didalam kamar ngambil hpnya, buru-buru dia ngecek _m-banking,_ karena emang satu minggu yang lalu jadwal papahnya transfer uang semesteran, biasanya sih ga pernah telat tapi pas dia masukkin kode akses _m-bankingnya,_ jumlah nominal di rekeningnya masih sama ga bertambah.

"Aduh ada apa ya? papah ga biasanya telat kan?"

Luhan keliatan banget berusaha tenang, dia narik dalam nafasnya dulu terus cari nomor papahnya, dia coba hubungin dan nomornya ga aktif, jadilah dia panik, dia takut papahnya kenapa-kenapa, belum lagi semua tagihan rumah belum dibayar bulan ini.

Bisa aja dia minta tolong sama keluarga Sehun, tapi seinget dia ayah Sehun baru bantuin papahnya buat modal bisnis tiga bulan lalu, Luhan ga sengaja liat dan jumlahnya cukup besar sekitar seratus lima puluh juta, rasanya ga sopan banget kalau kurang dari tiga bulan giliran dia yang pinjem uang.

 _Haah~Terus gimana dong?_

Akhirnya dia nangis, sesunggukan tapi ga bersuara, dia gatau harus gimana sampe akhirnya tawaran Xiumin soal magang di fast food temennya jadi pilihan terakhir Luhan yang lagi butuh banget penghasilan, paling ngga buat bayar tagihan rumah yang nominalnya ga sedikit.

Buru-buru dia pegang lagi hpnya, cari nama Xiumin terus hubungin nomor kakak tingkatnya.

" _Kenapa Lu? tumben amat hubungin gue?"_

"Halo ka, _Ka, urgent nih ka,_ gue butuh kerjaan."

" _huh? Kenapa emang? Mana tuh cowok sok tua yang mau jamin hidup lo enak sampe tua?"_

"Aduh ka, maafin Sehun ya, Sehun ga maksud bentak lo ka, boleh dong ka, _urgent_ banget nih _."_

" _Lo yakin? Restaurantnya rame loh Lu, pasti lo keteter."_

"Kerjaannya cuma anter pesenan pelanggan kan? Gampang itumah ka, gue bisa kok."

" _Oh yauda, dateng aja besok siang, nanti gue kasi tau temen gue jadi lo bisa langsung mulai."_

"Beneran ka? Makasih banyak ya ka, _btw_ sistem bayarnya gimana ya?"

" _Kalo magang perhari, sekitar delapan jam kerja juga, gpp emang?"_

"Gpp kok, gue banyak kelas kosong semester ini, yauda ya ka besok siang gue dateng ya, _share loc_ tempatnya ka."

" _Oke, see you morrow."_

Luhan lumayan bisa nafas, paling ngga kalo gajinya perhari dia bisa langsung cicil kasih _mbok yan,_ duh targetnya tagihan listrik deh kebayar, soalnya uang di rekening dia _pure_ buat bayar semester jadi dia ga berani pake sama sekali.

 _Drtt…drtt…_

Gak lama nama Sehun nelfon dia ke hp, terus dia pengen banget angkat telponnya, tapi semakin dilihat nama Sehun jatohnya dia malah nangis, dia kebayang muka kesel Sehun kalo denger ceritanya, Luhan bener-bener butuh temen kecilnya, tapi kalau masalah keluarga Sehun juga yang nanggung, kenapa ga sekalian aja mereka nikah jadi Luhan ga perlu ngerasa hutang budi gini.

 _Drt…drtt…_

Ibu jarinya kaku cuma buat geser _slide_ hp, jadi Luhan terus diem sampe akhirnya mati ponselnya, buru-buru dia cari _whatsapp,_ terus kasih kabar ke temen kecilnya "Sehun, maaf ya aku gabisa kesana, lagi sibuk banget dirumah, ketemu besok di kampus."

" _Loh kenapa?"_

 _Cepet banget dibacanya T_T,_ Luhan bales lagi terus cari alesan "Gpp kok, udah ya jangan dateng kerumah sama jangan telfon terus nanti aku baper."

" _Lah, apa deh Lu?"_

Luhan ambil kesempatan ini buat _skakmat_ Sehun dengan ngetik sambil sesunggukan " _Kalo kamu baik terus ke aku, aku bisa salah paham, kamu tau kan aku suka dan sayang banget sama kamu, tapi kamu terus anggep aku temen, makanya mulai dijaga sikap kamu biar aku ga salah paham."_

Luhan nge-klik tanda kirim, galama berubah jadi biru, awalnya Sehun _typing…_ terus berhenti, _terus typing…,_ sampe akhirnya cuma dibales " _Oke."_ Tanda bahwa dia sukses buat Sehun kesel karena maksa dia buat pindah orientasi ke sesama jenis.

" _haah~_ Maafin aku lagi ya, tapi jujur aku emang suka salah paham sama kamu."

Gak lama Luhan matiin hpnya, dia nyerah berharap sama hari minggu yang dikiranya bakalan secerah cuacanya, minggu ini kelabu banget, kelam banget, sampai rasanya Luhan sesek banget dan berujung nangis sepanjang hari.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Drrt….drtt…_

Dan besok paginya, tepatnya di hari Senin yang gak kalah cerah sama hari minggu kemarin, hp Luhan getar tepat pukul 06.00, ga perlu ditanya siapa yang kerajinan nelfon dia pagi-pagi karena pasti Sehun jawabannya.

 _Drrt…drtt…_

Terus akhirnya dia terpaksa bangun, satu matanya masih ketutup tapi tangannya udah geser _slide_ buat jawab "Halo…"

" _Kamu baru bangun? Kita ada kelas jam 8 Lu."_

"Iya baru bangun, yauda kamu duluan aja, kamu mau jemput Iyen kan?"

" _huh? Kamu ga minta dijemput? Tumben kok?"_

"Gapapa, nanti aku naik kereta aja."

" _Kamu lagi bohongin aku ya? gpp kamu itu artinya something happen."_

"Gak ada apa-apa bawel, yauda kamu duluan aja, kamu bawa mobil kan jemput Irin?"

" _Tadinya mau bawa, tapi karena kamu gamau dijemput juga yauda aku naik motor aja jemput Irene."_

"HAH?"

Tiba-tiba Luhan teriak, matanya yang masih ngantuk juga udah kebuka sempurna pas denger Sehun mau jemput Irin pake motor? _Wtf!_ Bayangin Irin nempel-nempelin dadanya ke punggung Sehun buat dia kesel setengah mati sampe akhirnya dia teriak, nuntut Sehun buat ngejemput dia.

"Gajadi, aku gamau naik kereta di hari Senin, kamu jemput aku sekarang!"

" _Yauda cepet kamu keluar, aku udah didepan rumah kamu."_

"Kamu dimana?"

" _Aku udah didepan rumah kamu dari jam setengah enam, cepet siap-siap aku belum sarapan!"_

Luhan dibohongin abis-abisan di awal hari, buat dia bete lagi sampe akhirnya ngedumel " _Kamu tuh rese ya!"_ sebelum matiin hp terus lompat dari tempat tidur buat siap-siap ke kampus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

"Pagi Lulu."

" _haha!"_

Luhan bales sama ketawa kesel sambil make _seatbelt_ nya, Sehun sendiri selalu gemes kalo habis ngerjain Luhan, anaknya baperan, sensitif banget sampe ga sengaja dia sadar kalo mata Luhan bengkak kaya habis nangis gitu.

"Kamu abis nangis?"

Salah tingkah Luhan cuma bales "Ngaco."

Penasaran, Sehun megang dagu Luhan terus maksa Luhan buat ngehadap ke wajah dia, _yaiyalah_ Luhan deg-degan lagi, Sehun pada dasarnya itu udah ganteng, _ganteng banget,_ terus setiap kali dia mau pergi gatau kenapa gantengnya jadi _triple_ , bibirnya kecil, rahangnya tegas banget, hidungnya sih yang bikin dia ganteng dari segala arah, belum lagi pagi ini model rambutnya sengaja dibuat turun dan itu bikin lemes setengah mampus apalagi Sehun lagi meriksa wajahnya teliti banget sampai sadar kalau dia abis nangis.

"Bengkak mata kamu Lu, kamu ga bohong kan?"

"Hun kamu tuh posesif ga jelas deh kadang-kadang, aku udah peringatin kamu kan tentang ga buat aku salah paham, kan?"

Luhan sengaja nyingkirin tangan Sehun yang lagi megang pipinya, lagi-lagi mereka berantem kecil dan Sehun gatau kenapa belakangan ini dia jadi posesif banget sama Luhan, biasanya dia masih bisa tahan diri, tapi semenjak Luhan sering ditinggal keluar kota sama papahnya dia jadi protektif banget dan selalu khawatirin Luhan setiap saat.

"Maaf, aku tuh cuma takut ada yang buat kamu sakit."

"Kalaupun ada yang buat aku sakit kamu ga berhak marah, kamu cuma temen, INGET! TEMEN!"

Salah Sehun lagi, udah tahu Luhan sensitif banget masalah hubungan mereka, tapi dia kadang berlebihan kasih perhatian, jadi dia sedikit nyesel terus-terusan ngebuat Luhan salah paham walau sebenarnya dia emang tulus sama sohibnya yang cantik bahkan ngalahin semua mantan pacarnya.

"Yauda maaf lagi aden, jangan marah ya."

"Gausa panggil aden! _Geli!"_

"Iya Radendya Luhan Maheswara, ga ngeledek lagi janji, yauda kita jalan."

Luhan cuma lipat tangan di atas dada, dia gatau kenapa emosi banget pagi ini dan sedikit kasian sama Sehun jadi pelampiasan, untungnya Sehun sabar, _gentle_ pula, jadi ga pernah sekalipun dia tersinggung walaupun kadang Luhan kasar keterlaluan.

Sebenarnya Sehun hampir ga pernah marah sama Luhan kecuali satu hal, _bohong,_ jadi kayanya mereka _otw_ berantem hebat karena dari kemarin Luhan emang udah bohongin Sehun, belum lagi hari ini dia bakal kerja _part-time, ah gataulah,_ dia pasrah, _toh_ dia kerja emang karena butuh uang, bukan buat bikin Sehun marah.

"Lu, kamu ga pindah ke belakang? Biar Irene di depan?"

Tiba-tiba mereka udah sampai aja di rumah Irin, Luhan yang lagi ngelamun banyak hal bisa lihat Irin keluar dari rumahnya, tapi tetap bersikeras buat duduk di depan sambil lipat tangannya didada "Irin suruh dibelakang, masih lega tuh."

" _hahaha,_ gemes banget si pagi-pagi."

Sehun ngalah lagi, dia keluar buat nyapa pacarnya, terus kaya serius kasih penjelasan ke Irin sambil ketawa ganteng banget dan Luhan bete liatnya " _Kenapa ganteng banget si kamu?"_

 _Klik…_

Pintu mobil tempat dia duduk malah dibuka sama Irin, tapi bukan minta Luhan pindah ke belakang malah nyapa sok akrab banget ke Luhan "Eh ada Kak Lulu, pagi kakak cantik."

"Dibilang jangan manggil Lulu!"

"Kalau ga mau dipanggil Lulu pindah ke belakang dong ka…"

"Ogah!"

" _Okedeh kak Lulu! Hehehehe…"_

Irene ketawa gatau karena apa, itu adik kelasnya dari SMA emang udah dasaran cantik sih, mojang bandung, pemenang majalah sampul, anaknya baik juga, ga banyak nuntut dan yang paling bikin Luhan kesel tuh dia sabar banget kaya pacarnya.

Sebenernya mereka cocok, tapi ya gimana, Luhan ga mau korban perasaan kalo ngerestuin mereka gitu aja.

 _BLAM!_

Abis pamitan sama orang tua Irene, Sehun ikut masuk ke dalam mobil, rasanya selalu gemes kalo liat Irene godain Luhan, dia cuma bisa ketawa sambil nikmatin macetnya jalanan di hari Senin.

" _oh iya_ Kak Lulu, kakak ditanyain tau sama MABA kedokteran, sama temen-temen cowok aku juga."

Tadinya Luhan ga peduli, tapi pas liat muka senyum-senyum Sehun jadi tegang gitu malah ngebuat Luhan nerusin omongannya Irin "Iya yen? Siapa?"

"Banyak ka, tapi yang paling ganteng namanya Ka Myungsoo."

" _ah_ Itumah gue juga kenal."

" _Elah, Myungsoo lagi, Myungsoo lagi!_ ga dimana-dimana dia mah, kaya jamur hidupnya, gangguin Luhan terus!"

Luhan bisa denger Sehun ngedumel, tapi Irene ga bisa denger malah dia semangat banget buat bilangin ke Luhan "Kakak kenal ka L? udah atuh mah jadian aja ka, cocok tau kak, calon dokter juga kan."

"Iya kenal."

"Tapi kok kak L malah nanya nomor kakak ya? Boleh aku kasih nomor kakak?"

" _mmhh…_ Boleh sih, yauda kasih-…."

 _EKHEM!_

Sehun tiba-tiba berdeham, terus nengok pacarnya sekilas buat ngomong teges "Ren, jangan kasih nomor Luhan ke siapapun, kasih nomor aku aja kalo mereka maksa."

"Loh kenapa ay?"

"Pokoknya jangan sembarangan kasih nomor Luhan, anak ini polos banget, gabisa liat orang _mellow_ dikit langsung luluh, biar aku yang seleksi tuh cowok layak apa ngga, lagian Luhan belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, jadi kamu ga usah macem-macem segala ngenalin Luhan ke temen angkatan kamu ato calon-calon dokter yang lain!"

" _iya, iya maaf ay…."_

Padahal niat Irene baik, tapi Sehun bete sendiri, jadinya Luhan tambah kesel terus lebih milih lihat ke arah samping jendela sambil nyeletuk " _Kenapa dia yang bete? Gajelas!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _tobecontinued_

 _._

* * *

 _1 / 2_

 _._

 _._

 _Onsyut kepanjangan gengs, two syut ya._

 _._

 _Yang gak nyaman di Skip aja, ini cuma buat sekedar isengan gue doang kok_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _Previous_

" _Ren, jangan kasih nomor Luhan ke siapapun, kasih nomor aku aja kalo mereka maksa."_

" _Loh kenapa ay?"_

" _Pokoknya jangan sembarangan kasih nomor Luhan, anak ini polos banget, gabisa liat orang mellow dikit langsung luluh, biar aku yang seleksi tuh cowok layak apa ngga, lagian Luhan belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya, jadi kamu ga usah macem-macem segala ngenalin Luhan ke temen angkatan kamu ato calon-calon dokter yang lain!"_

" _iya, iya maaf ay…."_

 _Padahal niat Irene baik, tapi Sehun bete sendiri, jadinya Luhan tambah kesel terus lebih milih lihat ke arah samping jendela sambil nyeletuk "Kenapa dia yang bete? Gajelas!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un-baku TWO SHOOT fanfiction by me ;D_

 _._

 _._

 _2 of 2_

 _._

 _._

 _Dengan judul_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HUN-HAN!_

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Gak lama kemudian mereka sampai di kampus, sebelumnya mereka _ngedrop_ Irene dulu di fakultas kedokteran sebelum lanjut ke fakultas mereka sendiri di jurusan Bisnis development, mereka udah bisa lihat banyak MABA yang lagi dikasih arahan sama Chanyeol sementara Sehun masih cari parkir buat mobilnya.

"Oia nanti malem kamu makan dirumah kan?"

Luhan salah tingkah mau jawab, dia cuma megang tengkuk sama ngusap wajahnya buat bilang "Kayaknya satu bulan ini aku ga bisa kerumah kamu deh Ka."

Sehun ngelirik sekilas sebelum parkir mobilnya terus ngeliat lagi ke Luhan "Kenapa emang?"

"Iya kasian _mbok_ yan aku tinggal terus."

"Tapi biasanya emang kamu tinggal kan?"

"Iya sih, tapi kan _mbok_ udah tua, aku ga tenang aja ninggalin _mbok_ sendiri."

Faktanya hari ini Luhan kasih ongkos pulang ke _mbok yan,_ dia make uang sisa di rekening buat ngasih gaji sama tiket kereta pulang ke Jogja biar _mbok_ yan bisa istirahat dan kumpul sama keluarganya, pesen dia cuma satu ke _mbok yan "_ Jangan hidup susah terus _mbok,_ nanti kalo keuangan aden udah stabil, _aden bakalan telfon mbok lagi."_

Intinya Luhan ga tega lihat _mbok_ nya yang udah kerja puluhan tahun sama papahnya hidup susah lagi, dia gak bisa kasih banyak tapi dirasa cukup jadi Luhan berani buat beliin tiket pulang ke _Mbok yan._

" _Oh gitu…"_

Sehun pasrah dan gamau terlalu maksa, alasan Luhan sebenernya ga masuk akal, tapi kalau dia nuntut lebih, nanti lelaki cantik disampingnya salah paham lagi dan dia jadi gaenak hati karena buat Luhan berharap "Yauda nanti aku anter kamu pulang kalo gitu."

" _mmh…_ Gausa aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagi kamu masih sibuk urus MABA."

"Yauda aku ga maksa lagi, kamu hati-hati pulangnya."

Luhan ketawa kecil terus nyeletuk "Kita baru sampe kampus Arsaka, masih jauh dari pulang."

" _hehehe…._."

"Kamu sukses ya acaranya."

"Kamu juga semangat belajarnya, _dah Aden."_

"Dah Saka."

Kadang mereka berdua suka romantis panggil pake nama sapaan mereka dirumah, tapi gak lama pasti dua-duanya ketawa karena geli, dan benar aja, Luhan ketawa ngakak disusul Sehun yang lagi ngusap kepalanya, mereka benar-benar geli kalau udah manggil pake nama rumah dan gak mau sampe temen-temen mereka dengar.

" _udah ah!"_

Akhirnya gak lama keduanya keluar dari mobil bersamaan, jalan bareng sampai halaman fakultas sebelum Luhan ambil arah lurus kekelas sementara Sehun balik kanan buat mastiin acara penyambutan MABA gak kacau kaya hari Jumat kemarin.

"Makan siang jangan lupa kamu." Sehun teriak lagi dibales Luhan yang sudah setengah lari ke koridor kampus "Kamu juga, dah calon suami." Katanya teriak dan Sehun gak pernah keberatan selagi cuma dia yang dipanggil calon suami sama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _10.00 am_

.

 _Lu, kalo bisa dateng jam 10 ya, restaurant buka jam 11, kita mau ada arahan buat yang part time kaya lo gitu deh._

Posisinya Luhan lagi dikelas waktu baca pesen _whatsaap_ Xiumin, jam sembilan dia baca, terus panik banget, gak lama dia minta izin sama dosen ke toilet padahal dia ngejar kereta buat sampe ke restaurant temennya Kak Umin.

" _haaah~"_

Keringetnya udah banyak banget, gatau deh tampangnya sekarang gimana, _yang penting ontime,_ Luhan batin gitu, posisinya dia bungkuk, kedua tangan megang lutut sampe ada yang nyapa dia, suaranya lembut banget sampe Luhan kaya dihipnotis gitu.

"Loh, Kamu Luhan kan ya?"

Mau gak mau Luhan berdiri tegak, terus disambut senyuman super adem, ada lesung pipi pula kaya Chanyeol terus orang itu keliatan banget happy ngeliat dia "Beneran Luhan ya?"

"Lo kenal gue?"

 _Luhan_ bingung, terus cowok itu ngasih jabat tangannya "Myungsoo, anak kedokteran."

"Myung _siapa-….mati gua!"_

Ya gimana gak mati kalo baru banget tadi pagi Sehun dengan tegasnya ngelarang Luhan buat deket-deket sama cowok kedokteran, _terutama Myungsoo,_ eh siangnya mereka ketemu udah gitu muka Myungsoo emang ganteng, _gentle_ juga kaya Sehun tapi lebih lembut.

"Iya aku kenal sama kamu, aku lagi minta nomor kamu ke Irene kan, _astaga_ kebetulan banget!"

" _hahaha…_ Irin ya, _hahaha_."

"Irin?"

Luhan ketawa canggung lagi buat jelasin "Gue manggilnya Irin."

" _Oh…"_

"Terus lo ngapain disini?"

Luhan nanya, gak lama pintu restaurant kebuka lagi terus ada Xiumin yang tiba-tiba nyeletuk "Ciye udah ketemu ciye…"

"Kenapa ciye kak?"

Luhan bingung, terus muka Myungsoo jadi merah gitu sampai akhirnya si kakak kelas cerita "Anak ini waktu gue bilang lo mau _part time_ di restaurant dia langsung ngegugurin _part time_ lain, doi suka banget nih ama lo."

" _ah…."_

Mati lagi si Luhan, kayanya gara-gara sikap Myungsoo keadaan jadi canggung deh, bukannya gasuka, tapi niatnya kan cari uang, jadi kalo si pemilik suka ama dia ntar kentara banget canggungnya "Jadi lo temen kak Umin? Yang punya restaurant ini?"

" _hehe,_ jangan restaurant, terlalu besar, bilangnya _café_ aja."

" _oh oke,_ terus gue harus manggil apa dong?"

"L aja….biar inisial nama kita sama."

" _ah….apadeh nih cowo!"_

Rada _ilfill_ Luhan, terus ini cowok kentara banget suka sama dia sampai Luhan _refleks_ bilang hal gak penting buat negesin "Nama gue Radendya sebenernya, biasa dipanggil aden, yang panggil Luhan cuma temen deket aja."

"Nah karena aku mau deket sama kamu boleh dong panggil Luhan."

Luhan ketawa lagi, canggung banget keliatannya sambil ngangguk "Boleh deh, terserah L aja."

 _L disini maksudnya Lo,_ tapi tuh cowok udah keburu ge-er jadi salah tingkah gitu sampe akhirnya Luhan nanya lagi "Terus kapan gue bisa mulai kerja?"

Si calon dokter, senyum kecil buat ngasih seragam ke Luhan "Sekarang udah bisa mulai, pakai ini ya, aku juga pake kok."

" _mmh…_ L, bisa minta tolong ga?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan aku-kamu _please?"_

"Yah gabisa Lu, maaf ya, udah setingan darisana kalau sama yang disuka harus lembut banget."

" _hehe…sama yang disuka ya? haha, yauda deh, terserah."_

 _._

 _._

Ga kerasa udah jam sembilan malam aja, ini mah lewat dari delapan jam kerja.

Dan yang bikin Luhan agak kagum sama Myungsoo adalah kenyataan bahwa dia yang ambil jurusan bisnis, tapi yang bisa ngebisnis sambil kuliah malah si calon dokter, kadang Luhan iri sama orang-orang yang bisa liat kesempatan kaya Myungsoo.

Modal nekat tapi sukses narik pelanggan, rame banget café kecilnya Myungsoo, Luhan beberapa kali buat kesalahan dengan salah anter makanan ke meja pelanggang, _dimarahin sih ngga,_ Myungsoo malah pasang badan buat dia dan Luhan bener-bener gaenak hati karena sikap bosnya.

"Kalo ga karena butuh uang, ga mau deh kerja disini, capek banget."

Luhan lagi di toilet baru selesai ganti bajunya, beberapa kali dia basuh mukanya sampe dirasa ada yang masuk toilet juga dan Myungsoo orangnya "Luhan aku anter pulang yuk."

" _what the…."_

Bisa aja Luhan marah-marah, ini orang sksdnya kebangetan banget, gatau malu juga ngajaknya, tapi karena _inget dia bosnya,_ Luhan lebih milih matiin air _kran_ terus lihat Myungsoo dari kaca

"Gaperlu L, rumah gue deket kok."

"Yakin? Udah malem loh ini."

"Yakinlah, gue kan bukan anak gadis, tenang aja."

"Bukan gadis emang, tapi cantiknya ngelebihin gadis."

" _ya deh, terserah lagi."_

"Bercanda ya Lu."

Myungsoo ketawa kecil dan gak lama ngeluarin amplop buat dikasih ke Luhan " _Ini pay_ hari ini ya, makasih banyak udah bantuin kerja disini."

" _oh,_ Makasih L…"

Luhan semangat nerimanya, gabisa ngumpetin rasa senengnya karena mau bagaimanapun ini gaji pertama dari keringetnya sendiri "Boleh gue buka ga?"

"Ya silakan, tapi maaf ya cuma segitu."

Buru-buru Luhan hitung gaji seharinya dan cukup kaget nerima segini banyak di hari pertama "Ini beneran segini? Ga salah nih?"

"Kenapa? Kecil ya? besok kalau omset naik aku naikin lagi kok."

" _ngga bukan gitu,_ tapi 800 ribu buat sehari ga kegedean?"

Myungsoo ketawa lagi buat menyadari satu hal, dia udah merhatiin Luhan sejak semester dua, _doi_ emang cukup terkenal karena orientasinya menyimpang tapi yang buat Myungsoo kagum Luhan gak malu karena orientasinya itu, _sebaliknya,_ gara-gara dia terus merhatiin Luhan malah dia kebawa suka sama cowok dan cowok itu ada didepannya.

"Ngga lah Lu, emang segitu kok, lagi jadwal kamu tiga kali dalam seminggu doang."

Muka happy Luhan berubah jadi _sad_ sambil ngomong "Yah kok cuma tiga kali? Gue ga bisa _full_ seminggu?"

"Bukannya gabisa, tapi itu udah diluar jam kerja _part time,_ aku takut kamu ga bisa bagi waktu sama kuliah aja sih."

"Bisa kok, lagi satu bulan ini bisa skip kelas atau titip absen, bisa kok gue L, boleh ya?"

"Yakin?"

"Iya yakin kok."

"O yauda, aku malah seneng kalau kamu setiap hari dateng, kabarin aja ya kalo mau libur atau mau berhenti."

"Iya gampang, makasih banyak ya pak bos, gue pulang dulu."

"Oke, hati-hati Lu!"

"OKE!"

Habis teriak bales pesen bosnya yang baik hati, Luhan langsung lari cari halte _busway_ terdekat, dia gamau naik kereta kalo malem, _serem,_ jadinya dia lebih milih naik busway dan _binggo!_ Buswaynya sepi dan ambil tempat duduk kosong di bagian belakang.

Luhan emang udah lelah banget hari ini, jadi dia buru-buru senderin kepala di jendela _busway,_ dia nyaris ketiduransampe gak sadar kalo daritadi, tepatnya dari tadi siang hpnya udah gatau berapa kali getar dan dia panik nebak pasti Sehun yang nelfonin dia.

 _Sehun calling…._

"Tuh kan bener, kadang gue berasa punya pacar gara-gara dia."

Luhan pasrah waktu geser _slide_ hp, dia yakin dimarahin Sehun dan bener aja, cinta pertama dan cinta satu-satunya itu kentara banget marah dan mulai nuduh asal-asalan

" _Kamu tuh punya pacar ya?"_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong gitu?"

" _Karena gelagat kamu tuh aneh dari hari minggu kemarin, ngaku aja kalo kamu punya pacar."_

Berusaha banget sabar, Luhan cuma narik nafas terus jawab singkat "Aku gak punya pacar."

" _Kalo gak punya pacar kenapa lama banget angkat telfon aku? Dari siang aku telfonin kamu tau ga? Aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa!"_

"Emang alesan seseorang angkat telfon lama cuma karena dia punya pacar? _Aneh tuh kamu!"_

" _Aku serius! Kamu darimana aja?"_

"Ya kenapa juga kamu peduli? Aku kemana, aku pacaran sama siapa, aku lagi ngapain, kenapa juga kamu peduli?"

" _Luhan kamu tuh susah banget ya dibilangin? Terserah kamu deh!"_

"Yauda, terserah kamu juga! Gausa telfon aku lagi kalo perlu!"

 _Jangan kepancing, jangan kepancing Hun, maaf aku kelepasan, aku salah ngomong, maaf-…_

" _OKE FINE!"_

 _Pip!_

Luhan netesin air mata pas Sehun tutup telfonnya, setelah bertahun-tahun ini baru pertama mereka berantem kaya gini, biasanya Sehun sabar banget sama dia, tapi karena pada dasarnya Sehun menerima semua kondisi kecuali dibohongin, rasanya wajar kalau dia marah karena emang Luhan malu buat cerita masalah keluarganya.

" _Kamu tuh kadang egois Ka….aku capek tau, butuh kamu, bukan butuh dimarahin."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan benar aja besoknya, Sehun gak ada hubungin dia sama sekali dipagi hari, dia juga gak jemput, gak kasih kabar, sampe akhirnya Luhan terpaksa desek-desekan di kereta terus lari dari halte ke dalam kampus cuma buat ngejar jam pertama yang sia-sia karena udah selesai pas dia sampe di depan kelas.

"Yaelah, sial banget si gue!"

Luhan ngehentak kesal kakinya sampe ngeliat dua sohibnya yang semester ini banyak gak satu kelas sama dia "BEKIE, UCO!"

"Apadeh nama gue jadi jelek banget kalo dipanggil lu den!"

"Den…Den… Gue bukan den, _ish!"_

" _yeu,_ marah-marah! Bukannya makasih udah di TA-in."

" _Serius?_ Gue di TA-in?"

"Iyalah! Sohib mah ga lupa kulit, _ya ga_ Baek?"

" _aaa…._ Manis banget sih."

Lagi lo darimana deh? Tumben telat, Sehun ditanya juga ketus banget."

Luhan seketika baper denger Sehun ketus waktu ditanya tentang dia, terus matanya udah berkaca-kaca gak nyangka Sehun bakalan semarah ini sama dia, beruntung pada dasarnya dia punya temen yang ga peka, jadi waktu air matanya netes mereka cuma nanya.

"Kelilipan?"

Buru-buru Luhan ngusap kasar matanya buat bilang "Iya, debu kayanya."

"Kacamata lo mana?"

"Ketinggalan kayanya, _btw_ makan yuk, gue laper."

"Kita juga belum sarapan, yauda ayok."

Gak lama mereka bertiga jalan ke kantin, seperti biasa kisaran jam sembilan sampe jam sepuluh kantin pasti rame, mereka nengok kanan, nengok kiri gak nemu kursi kosong sampai Kyungsoo teriak "Eh itu geng cowo bangcat, gabung ga?"

Luhan tiba-tiba salah tingkah, dia ikut liat ke arah yang Kyungsoo maksud dan benar aja disana ada Sehun sama geng SKY nya, mereka lagi sarapan bareng terus ketawa bareng, terus gatau kenapa Luhan marah liat Sehun bisa-bisanya ketawa abis ninggalin dia pagi tadi.

" _anjir, bikin baper aja sih."_

Dia gerutu kecil sambil cari tempat lain yang kosong, dan karena gak ada satupun tempat yang kosong akhirnya Baekhyun sama Kyungsoo narik Luhan kemeja Sehun, Kai, Chanyeol disana

"Sayang aku gabung ya."

"Eh sayang gemesin, ayo dong gabung."

Chanyeol langsung nyamber tangan pacarnya, Kai juga langsung mangku Kyungsoo sebelum dijitak kepalanya sama si burung hantu, kalau mereka berempat keliatan mesra banget, Luhan dibuat gigit bibir soalnya Sehun sama sekali gak nyapa apalagi bereaksi ngeliat dateng.

" _minta maaf kek, apa kek."_

Luhan marah-marah didalam hati sampai suara Sehun terdengar ketus banget di telinganya

"Gak duduk? Kalau mau berdiri jadi SPG aja sana."

" _kasar banget kalo udah marah!"_

Luhan gerutu lagi dalam hati, gak lama dia geser kursi didepan Sehun terus bingung mau pesen apa dan tiba-tiba matanya liat maba yang pesen indomie sampai _refleks_ dia teriak

"Pakde, Indomie goreng dua porsi ya!"

Sebenarnya Luhan gak terlalu _mood_ sama mie, dia cuma mau test Sehun, kalau Sehun yang biasa bakal timpalin teriakan dan ngerubah menu sarapan dia seenak jidat " _GAK JADI PAKDE! LUHAN SARAPAN BUBUR AJA!" itu biasanya,_ tapi beda sama hari ini Sehun super cuek dan cuma sibuk sama hpnya.

"Kalian berdua berantem ya?"

Kyungsoo yang sadar, Luhan cuma nunduk terus Sehun tiba-tiba geser kursi buat pergi sambil bilang "Ada yang nyuruh gue buat ga peduliin dia lagi, _yauda,_ gue cuma nurutin maunya doi! Gue cabut duluan ya!"

Sehun ngerangkul tas _izro_ nya dibahu, ninggalin kantin dan Luhan serta teman-temannya sampai Luhan kehilangan _mood_ juga buat sarapan "Gue pergi juga deh, ketemu dikelas ya."

"Luhan!"

Baekhyun teriak buat manggil sohibnya tapi percuma Luhan udah keburu lari dan Baekhyun berani sumpah lihat ada air jatuh dimata Luhan, hidung temennya juga merah banget sampai dia _refleks_ bisik ke cowoknya "Kayanya mereka ribut besar deh Yeol."

"Biarin aja bee, kalau ribut besar tandanya mau jadian, _kaya kita dulu."_

" _yeu…._ Bisa aja kamu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

 _._

"SEHUN!"

Karena gak tahan akhirnya Luhan manggil duluan temen kecil yang udah ditaksirnya cukup lama, dicuekin awalnya, tapi karena bener-bener gatahan dicuekin, Luhan nekat ngerebut tas Sehun dan itu sontak buat Sehun menoleh ke belakang terus natap Luhan kelewat dingin.

"Apa sih Han?"

"Kamu tuh yang apa?! Gak denger aku panggil kamu?"

"Denger, tapi ujung-ujungnya pasti berantem aku males sahutin kamu."

"Kamu tuh ya! jahat banget kalo udah marah sama aku."

"Yauda aku jahat, sekarang kembaliin tas aku!"

Sehun jalan maju deketin Luhan, _refleks_ Luhan mundur biar Sehun gak bisa ambil tasnya, dia juga sengaja umpetin tas Sehun dibelakang badannya buat marahin temennya yang marah cuma karena dia ga angkat telfon.

"Kamu tuh kenapa sih? Aku kan cuma ga angkat telfon!"

"Cuma ga angkat telfon kamu delapan jam Lu, aku tuh cemas cari kamu kemana-mana kemarin, terus kamu bilang kamu gak bisa makan dirumah aku karena kasian _mbok_ yan ditinggal sendiri? Kamu bohong kan? Mbok yan udah pulang kampung dan kamu sendiri? Gak suka aku sama cara kamu!"

Wajar sih kalau Sehun marah, Luhan udah ketahuan bohong dan itu fatal banget, karena udah seperti yang dibilang Luhan, Sehun bisa nahan emosi dan marahnya buat semua hal kecuali satu, _dibohongin!_

Jadi pas dia ketangkep basah bohong dan gak angkat telfon selama delapan jam, menurut Luhan itu wajar kalau Sehun marah dan ya ini harga yang harus dia bayar, _marahnya Sehun._

"Aku punya alesan kenapa aku bohong."

"Aku tahu dan aku gak mau maksa, kamu bilang aku gak usah peduliin kamu lagi, _fine!_ Urus aja diri kamu sendiri sama pacar kamu yang baru."

Sehun ambil kasar tasnya dari tangan Luhan, dan karena hal itu Luhan nyaris jatuh karena tenaga Sehun kuat banget, harusnya dia marah karena Sehun nuduh tanpa alasan, tapi daripada marah Luhan cuma bisa teriak "GUE GAK PUNYA PACAR SIALAN!" berharap Sehun liat lagi kebelakang tapi percuma, punggung tegapnya terus menjauh dan Luhan benar-benar _syok_ gak pernah nyangka kalau Sehun marah akan segini menakutkannya.

" _hks…._ Jahat banget si kamu Ka!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soo, gue titip absen lagi ya?"

"Lagi? emang kenapa? Lo mau bolos?"

"Gue ada kerjaan nih, buat sambung hidup, tolongin ya plis!"

"Apaan si Lu, cowok macem lo kerja? Ga percaya gue."

"Beneran Soo, gue lagi butuh banget uang soalnya, _ya?"_

Seengaknya udah satu minggu berlalu sejak hari dimana Sehun sama Luhan berantem hebat, dan selama satu minggu itu pula Luhan mendadak mandiri dengan ngelakuin apapun sendiri, dia gak lagi berangkat pake mobil mewah atau motor gede Sehun, sekarang dia udah biasa keringetan di kereta atau busway, dia juga gak pernah belanja hampir satu minggu ini, yang dia lakuin nabung, nabung dan nabung.

Jadi kalaupun dia galau karena Sehun gak sama sekali hubungin dia, _ya gak bisa,_ dia terlalu sibuk buat galau dan terimakasih karena kafe Myungsoo yang semakin rame dia jadi punya alesan kuliah, kerja, tidur, kuliah, kerja, tidur hampir satu minggu ini.

"Yaudalah, nanti gue TA-in."

" _yes!"_

Dan tepat sebelum jam makan siang, Luhan mulai resah karena _part time_ dia hari ini jam satu, jadi dia usaha buat bujuk Kyungsoo TA-in absennya berhubung Sehun gak ada dikelas yang sama hari ini

"Lo pergi kapan emang?"

Buru-buru Luhan masukkin buku dan pulpen, terus ngerangkul tas ransel dipundaknya buat bisikin telinga Kyungsoo di tengah pelajaran Bahasa "Sekarang, _bye_ Soo."

"Lu-….!"

Luhan mengendap lari keluar kelas, tujuan utamanya pagar kampus buat ngejar _busway,_ jadinya dia lari bagai dikejar rentenir tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang lihat dan menggeram seolah sadar bahwa temen kecilnya itu memang lagi berulah dan menyembunyikan sesuatu dari dia.

"Kamu-…! _Apa sih yang kamu lakuin?!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari_

 _._

 _._

"Luhan ini bayaran kamu ya."

Gak seperti hari pertama kerja, enam hari ini Luhan ga bersemangat terima gaji ketujuh _part time_ di café milik Myungsoo, dan lucunya selama enam hari ini pula dia cuma berusaha fokus sama kerjaan, tapi gak kaya hari pertama yang fokus cuma buat kerja, kali ini dia bawa hp nya di saku celana, berharap Sehun nelfon dia atau apapun supaya mereka gak berantem lagi karena emang udah satu minggu mereka gak saling sapa dan ngobrol satu sama lain

"Makasih ya L…"

"Kamu kenapa? Kok pucat?"

"Ga apa-apa, cuma capek aja."

Nah pada dasarnya Myungsoo itu memang suka Luhan, jadi saat gebetannya bilang capek dia sebagai cowok harus sigap buat anter pulang, dia bakalan berusaha banget buat bisa anter Luhan pulang kerumah gimanapun caranya.

"Nah kalau gitu gak ada alesan lagi buat nolak ajakan pulang bareng sama aku kan?"

"Gak perlu L, gue bisa naik _busway."_

Terus pakai cara licik Myungsoo ngerebut tas Luhan, dia gak mau ditolak lagi dan cuma jalan ke mobilnya sementara Luhan bener-bener capek buat cuma sekedar teriak "L-…Tas gue!"

"Ayo ikut, aku anter pulang."

Dan Luhan, dia gak bisa mengelak lagi, jadinya dia terpaksa masuk kedalam mobil Myungsoo dan biarin Myungsoo mengantar dia pulang cuma buat malam ini.

""Nah gitu kan enak Lu, hitung-hitung ngedate…"

Terkekeh miris, Luhan cuma sandarin kepala ke _jok_ mobil seraya bilang " _apaan sih…kita cuma pulang bareng, bukan date."_

"Iya Lu, bercanda kok."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Setengah jam kemudian…_

 _._

"Ini rumah kamu Lu?"

Luhan sudah lepas _seatbelt,_ begitupula Myungsoo, tapi mereka berdua masih sibuk lihat rumah Luhan yang sederhana ga terlalu besar, sejujurnya selain Sehun gak ada yang tahu dia tinggal dimana, jadi anggep aja Myungsoo orang kedua di kampusnya yang tahu dimana dia tinggal.

"Iya, makasih ya udah dianter."

"Gak masalah, adem ya rumah kamu."

"Gak juga ah." Katanya seraya buka pintu mobil, Myungsoo juga ikut buka pintu mobilnya dan buru-buru lari buat anter Luhan masuk "Kamu hati-hati ya."

"Iya, makasih lagi ya L."

" _hehe,_ gak masalah kok."

 _BLAM!_

Mereka berdua lagi asyik perpisahan sampai ada seseorang yang banting pintu mobil kasar banget, _perasaan Luhan ga enak tentang ini,_ dan benar aja pas dia sama Myungsoo nengok ke samping ada sosok yang udah satu minggu ini cuma melakukan satu hal, _marah-marah ke Luhan,_ dan sekarang tatapannya udah benar-benar gelap dengan tangan yang dikepal siap mau mukul seseorang dan Luhan tahu siapa targetnya.

"SEHUN!"

Buru-buru Luhan tarik tangan Myungsoo ke belakang badannya, dan karena gerakan Luhan, suka tidak suka yang nyaris dipukul Sehun bukan si anak kedokteran tapi Luhan, Sehun kaget, Luhan apalagi, tapi mereka berdua sibuk lempar pandangan berkilat sampai suara Sehun kelewat dingin buat peringatin Luhan dan bilang "Minggir."

Luhan yang emosinya sudah tersulut, gak mau kalah dengan nantangin temen kecilnya sama lantang "KAMU MAU NGAPAIN, _HAH?"_

Jujur Sehun kaget dibentak Luhan, ini pertama kali dia dibentak karena Luhan ngebela cowok asing diantara mereka, sontak tatapannya jadi semakin runcing, antara marah dan gak percaya untuk bilang hal yang gak sewajarnya dilakukan sesama teman saat ini.

"Cuma mau mukul muka dia, anggep aja ini sambutan dari aku, TEMEN LAMA KAMU, buat PACAR BARU KAMU!"

"SEHUN!"

"Kenapa teriak terus, _HAH?_ GAK RELA AKU PUKUL MUKA PACAR BARU KAMU!"

Satu dorongan kencang, Luhan jauhin tubuh Sehun dari depan dia, sekarang yang cuma bisa dilakukan mereka saling tatap penuh rasa kecewa sampai Luhan kelewat marah untuk bales teriakan Sehun

"IYA AKU GAK RELA KAMU PUKUL PACAR BARU AKU! PUAS?!"

" _huh?"_

Entah Luhan ngomong apa yang jelas dia gak sadar karena dikuasain emosi, dia lagi berdoa kuat-kuat biar Sehun gak kemakan emosinya tapi percuma, sekarang cowok didepannya mengeluarkan seringai yang selama ini cuma bisa Luhan denger dari orang-orang.

 _Well,_ Sehun emang gak pernah bersikap dingin sama dia, _sama sekali gak pernah,_ beda sama malam ini, selain dingin laki-laki didepannya juga menatap remeh dia dan Myungsoo cuma buat bilang satu kata

" _oh…"_ lengkap dengan seringai yang sering dibilang Jaehyun mirip " _Jack The Ripper."_ Psikopat asal Inggris yang terkenal keji dan gak ada belas kasih sama sekali.

"Yaudah, _congrats deh,_ lain kali aja gue kasih sambutan buat dia!"

Sambutan yang dimaksud jelas mukul wajah Myungsoo, dan Luhan gak habis pikir kenapa Sehun bisa sangat menakutkan gini, mereka sering berantem sebelumnya, tapi berantem mereka yang kemarin normal, gak kaya hari ini yang berbalut api panas di hati masing-masing.

" _Sehun…."_

 _BRRRMMM!_

Dan rasanya wajar kalau Sehun jalanin cepat mobilnya buat pergi gitu aja, ninggalin Luhan yang air matanya sudah berbayang dimata dan ditahan kuat-kuat karena masih inget ada Myungsoo dibelakangnya.

"Itu bukannya Sehun si ketua BEM Lu?"

" _hmh…_ Itu dia."

Buru-buru Luhan hapus air matanya, senyum sekuat yang dia bisa cuma buat bilang satu hal ke Myungsoo "Maaf ya, gak maksud ngakuin lo jadi pacar gue, tapi anak itu keras banget kalo gak ditegasin."

"Gak apa-apa kok, aku yang gak enak Lu."

"Santai aja L, tapi kayanya emang gak bisa nganter gue lagi deh, takutnya lebih parah dari ini."

"Emang dia pacar kamu Lu?"

Tertunduk cukup lama, Luhan cuma geleng pasrah sambil tersenyum keliatan banget sedihnya

" _Bukan."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

 _._

"Ay ada apa? Tumben tengah malam gini kerumah?"

Yang ditanya masang wajah super mengerikan yang gak pernah dilihat Irene sebelumnya, _pasti ada sesuatu,_ itu batin Irene yang berstatus sebagai pacar ketua BEM di kampusnya saat ini, dia gak tahu betenya si ketua BEM tentag apa, tapi kalau muka pacarnya udah kaya Zombie di film _train to Busan,_ pasti Luhan penyebabnya.

"Kamu yang kasih nomor Luhan ke Myungsoo?"

Dan benar aja tebakannya, pasti karena Luhan, _toh_ Sehun gak akan repot-repot datang kerumahnya Cuma buat sekedar tanya _kamu udah makan_ atau _makan yuk diluar,_ karena setahun jadi pacar cowok didepannya, Irene itu cuma berhak atas Sehun di pagi mentok sore hari, karena kalau malam cowoknya itu punya Luhan.

"KAMU KASIH NOMOR LUHAN KE MYUNGSOO?"

" _astaga…."_

Irene gak kalah kesel sama cowoknya saat ini, udah tengah malem dateng, teriak-teriak pula dan karena takut orang tuanya denger terpaksa Irene dorong Sehun keluar pagar rumah buat ngobrol tanpa harus didengar orang tuanya.

"Kamu tuh kenapa si ay? Teriak-teriak begini! Ga enak sama Mami Papi aku!"

Gak ada raut sesal sama sekali di muka Sehun, yang ada justru pacarnya itu semakin ngotot dan Irene cuma bisa narik nafas sambil tanya dengan sabar "Ada apa sih? Kenapa?"

"Luhan, dia jadian sama temen kamu itu, Myungsoo!"

Bahkan Irene yang notabenenya gak terlalu kenal Luhan cuma bisa nyengir sambil bilang " _Gak mungkinlah!"_ berbanding terbalik sama Sehun yang justru kebakaran sendiri lihat temen kecilnya sama cowok lain "GAK MUNGKIN GIMANA?"

"Kamu teriak lagi aku tinggal kedalem! Aku serius!"

Baru wajah Sehun sedikit tenang, dia tahu udah gak sopan banget gangguin Irene malam-malam begini ditambah teriak gajelas kaya gini juga, dia juga gak tahu dia kenapa, yang jelas setiap inget Luhan bela cowok asing diantara mereka, dia terlalu marah buat tenang.

"Kalau begitu jawab aku, kamu kasih nomor Luhan ke Myungsoo?"

"Kalau aku jawab ngga, emang kamu percaya?"

Sehun buang mukanya sekilas, dia bener-bener emosi sampai nyaris teriak lagi ke Irene kalau gak inget ini udah malam dan dia harus sabar "Aku gak percaya, karena kamu emang mau jodohin Luhan sama temen kamu itu!" katanya sanksi dan sukses buat Irene nangis karena gak pernah dipercayain pacarnya sendiri kalau itu menyangkut Luhan.

"Aku tuh sebenernya pacar kamu atau bukan sih?!"

"Ren…."

"Bodo lah, aku tuh udah sesabar ini sama kamu tapi tetap aja salah! Rese kamu tuh!"

Baru deh Sehun panik liat Irene nangis sesunggukan gini, ceweknya itu kalau dipikir pikir emang selalu sabar banget setahun mereka jalan, karena kalau diingat ingat lagi nyaris setiap kali mereka nge- _date,_ yang diomongin Sehun selalu tentang Luhan, _SELALU!_

Beruntung dia punya cewek yang notabene- _nya fans_ Luhan, jadi anggap aja topik tentang Luhan adalah pemanis di hubungan mereka dan berhasil sampai setahun ini.

"Aku ga maksud-…."

"GAK MAKSUD APA? GAK MAKSUD NYALAHIN AKU? AKU EMANG GAK SALAH KOK!"

Udahlah, udah telanjur basah juga, awalnya Sehun yang teriak-teriak, sekarang Irene, jadi besok kalau ditanya sama Mami nya Irene, Sehun cuma perlu minta maaf asal dia bisa tahu alesan masuk akal kenapa Luhan bisa sama Myungsoo.

"Tapi ya heran aja, Luhan gak pernah kenal Myungsoo sedekat ini sebelumnya!"

"KAMU TUH YA-…" Sehun mundur waktu Irene tunjuk mukanya marah, ketawan banget cewek didepannya udah marah besar dan gak tanggung-tanggung dia teriak "KAMU TUH BUKAN CUMA COWOK YANG PAYAH! TAPI SAHABAT YANG JAHAT! YANG EGOIS!"

" _huh?"_

Irene hapus air matanya cepat, menyisakan mata dan hidung merah karena super kesel sama pacarnya buat nuding Sehun "Kamu gak tahu kan kalo Luhan kerja satu minggu ini?"

"Apa?"

"IYA! LUHAN KERJA! DAN KAMU TAHU DIMANA TEMPATNYA KERJA? DI KAFE KECIL PUNYA MYUNGSOO! JADI YA WAJARLAH KALAU LUHAN SAMA MYUNGSOO KENAL! MEREKA ITU BOS SAMA PEGAWAI! JELAS? DASAR OTAK UDANG! BADAN DOANG GEDE TAPI GAK BISA MIKIR!"

"Ya tapi kerja buat apa?"

"Itulah – _hkss—_ Itulah aku bilang kamu egois, kamu marah sama sahabat kamu sendiri tapi gak cari tahu alesannya, _kasian tau Lulu aku."_

"Lulu siapa?!"

"Udahlah, pokoknya malem minggu kemarin anak kedokteran semester empat main ke kafe kak Myungsoo, disana kita semua gak sengaja ketemu Luhan, aku aja kaget ketemu Luhan disana, dia lagi anter pesenan customer, kecapean banget mukanya tapi seperti biasa, dia tetep cantik, ganteng juga kadang-kadang."

Oke kalimat terakhir intermezzo karena emang Irene itu fans berat Luhan, _nah,_ karena Sehun gak bisa sama sekali diajak bercanda saat ini, dia sedikit cemberut buat lanjutin ceritanya

"Aku sengaja pulang paling terakhir buat ngobrol sama dia, tapi dia gak mau ngobrol di kafe, alhasil Luhan anterin aku pulang naik busway sambil cerita kalau dia lagi ada keperluan mendesak, katanya papahnya belum kirim uang semester."

Irene bisa lihat perubahan wajah Sehun super _shock_ saat ini, cowoknya juga gak berhenti jambak rambutnya sendiri sambil gumam "Ya Tuhan, kenapa dia gak cerita ke aku!"

"Karena kamu udah keburu _Netting_ duluan sama Luhan, dia bilang cuma karena gak angkat telfon satu minggu lalu kamu marah banget, kamu tuh kebangetan posesifnya ay!"

"Dia bohong sama aku dan aku gak suka dibohongin!"

"Tapi kamu gak pernah marah kalau aku bohong sama kamu!"

 _Skak mat!_

buat Irene.

Sehun dibuat mikir sama ucapan ceweknya, _ya,_ siapapun boleh bohong sama dia kecuali Luhan, entah itu peraturan sejak kapan tapi rasanya emang dia gak pernah rela kalau Luhan gak jujur sama dia, _apapun,_ apapun tentang Luhan dia harus tahu dan posesifnya dia selama ini emang ternyata cuma buat, _Luhan!_

"Kamu sadar gak sih? Luhan selama ini selalu bilang kamu calon suaminya, ngaku-ngaku dia istri kamu, tapi kamu biasa aja karena kamu emang mau semua orang tahu Luhan cuma punya kamu! IYA KAN?" tuduhnya, gak lama Irene gumam kesel " _Aku liatnya kamu malah senang pas Luhan bilang dia istri kamu!_ "

" _Aku-…."_

"Tapi sebudak cintanya Luhan ke kamu gak lebih parah dari Bucin kamu ke Luhan, _ay!_ Cepet-cepet sadar deh! Sebelum Myungsoo bener-bener nembak Luhan dan Luhan kehilangan sabarnya sama kamu terus bilang Iya dan mereka pacaran!"

"Kamu tuh ngomong apa sih!"

"KAPAN MAU SADAR KALO KAMU TUH SUKA SAMA LUHAN!"

"AKU GAK SUKA COWOK! LUHAN CUMA TEMEN DEKET AKU, ITU AJA!"

"YAUDA KALO GITU BIARIN LUHAN PACARAN SAMA MYUNGSOO!"

"GAK BISA!"

"KENAPA? KAMU CEMBURU?"

" _huh?"_

 _Skak egen!_

 _buat Irene_

Berasa perumahan Irene cuma mereka yang tinggal, teriak-teriakan gak jelas begini dan ujung-ujungnya Sehun kalah, Irene sebenernya kesel sama Sehun si COWOK SUPER NON PEKA SEJAGAD RAYA!

Kesel banget nyerempet gemes!

Dia juga gak tahu kenapa bisa pacaran sama mahluk astral didepannya sampai satu jentikan jari dia tunjukkin buat ngambil satu keputusan

"Aku boleh gak jujur sama kamu?"

Sehun yang hatinya masih gundah gulana, cemas gak jelas karena apa cuma bisa melas sambil tanya "Apa?"

"Alesan aku terima kamu setahun yang lalu tuh bukan karena aku suka kamu."

Tambah melas Sehun ngeringis "Apaan lagi si ini?"

"Yang aku suka itu Luhan! Tapi aku tahu Luhan _unstraight,_ dan lucunya aku gak _ilfeel_ malahan gemes, jadi ya berasa _jakpot_ aja waktu kamu nembak aku, itung-itung bisa deket sama cowok yang aku suka!"

"Ren kamu kok…. _jahat."_

"Jahatan mana sama kamu, _hmh?_ Ngaku aja alesan kamu nembak aku setahun yang lalu adalah karena satu-satunya cewek yang gak buat Luhan ngejauh dari kamu, aku kan?" Katanya nuduh dan sialnya tuduhan Irene itu, _bener_

"Kamu tuh cuma gengsi, dan karena aku cenderung godain Luhan terus dia gak terlalu bête sama kamu, aku juga kasih kebebasan kamu diluar jam kampus gak rewel kaya mantan kamu yang udah-udah, jadi Luhan semakin _relax_ dan kamu tenang, kamu munafik sih menurut aku ay!"

"REN!"

"Apa teriak-teriak lagi?! _Udahlah!_ Aku mau kita putus."

"Apa?"

" _toh,_ aku yang sekarang udah deket banget sama Luhan, jadi aku gak perlu pake kamu lagi sebagai perantara!"

"Ren…."

"Sejujurnya aku gak paham kenapa Luhan bisa cinta mati sama kamu, selain ganteng kamu tuh gak ada nilai lain lagi menurut aku.

" _haha…"_

"Kamu tuh cuek banget, gak peka, posesif banget, orangnya terlalu tegas gak bisa diajak bercanda, _nih_ ya," katanya ngoreksi Sehun selama setahun ini dan Sehun cuma bisa ketawa miris dengernya.

"Kalo aku jadi kamu aku gak akan mikir dua kali buat jadiin Luhan hak paten aku selamanya, sekalipun aku _straight,_ aku yakin gak bakal lama aku tahan sama godaan cowok cantik macem Luhan, aku pasti luluh, dan aku yakin kamu itu udah luluh dan cinta sama Luhan tapi ketutup gengsi kamu yang luar biasa!"

"Jangan asal ngomong kamu."

"Oh masih ngelak? Kalau begitu _fix_ ya kita putus? Aku gak mau jadi pacar kamu lagi!"

" _huh?"_

Bukan nangis kaya cewek pada umumnya sehabis putus, Irene dengan lantang jabat tangannya buat tegesin siapa dia untuk Sehun saat ini "Kenalin Zefanya Irene Yaunatama, SAINGAN BARU KAMU SELAIN MYUNGSOO!"

Dan lucunya Sehun bales jabatan tangan Irene cuma buat ketawa melas karena dua hal, pertama dia baru aja mergokin Luhan ketawa sama cowok lain, dan sekarang Irene minta putus dan gak tanggung secara gamblang dia bilang suka Luhan dan sekarang statusnya adalah saingannya selain Myungsoo

" _haha…"_

Malam ini bener-bener malam yang sama sekali gak terlintas dibenak Sehun, terlalu banyak yang terjadi sampai dia cuma bisa ketawa melas dan Irene ga sedikitpun menaruh rasa iba

"Udah ya, kamu pulang sana, aku gak sabar ketemu Luhan besok pagi, _dah."_

Ceweknya, _ralat,_ mantan ceweknya bahkan gak nangis kaya mantan-mantan sebelumnya, _sebaliknya,_ Irene yang notabenenya cewek terlama yang jalin hubungan sama dia terlihat _happy_ banget sambil geser pagar rumahnya.

" _kita udah putus ya?"_

Sehun cuma bisa nanar lihat mantan ceweknya itu buat ditegesin lagi satu hal " _oh ya,_ satu lagi, kalau aku berhasil buat Luhan jadi _straight,_ aku gak akan pernah lepasin Luhan dari hidup aku, kamu tahu gak kenapa?"

" _kenapa?"_

"Karena Luhan terlalu sempurna buat dimiliki orang lain!"

 _DEG!_

Satu kalimat terakhir Irene sukses nampar keras ke batin Sehun, Irene bener, teman kecilnya itu terlalu sempurna buat dimiliki orang lain, _terus dia harus bagaimana?_ Bahkan dia gak tahu sebenernya Luhan itu apa di hidupnya, _hanya teman_ atau selama ini diam-diam Luhan udah berhasil mencuri hati dia sampai dia nangis gak berdaya kaya malam ini.

 _Entahlah,_ kondisi Sehun malem ini benar-benar miris dan berantakan, rasanya dia tahu siapa pemenang _straight dan un-straight_ antara dirinya sama Luhan, sedikit marah karena mungkin Luhan pemenangnya, yang berhasil ngebuat dia super galaut malam ini sampai gak sadar Sehun jambak kencang rambutnya sambil ketawa miris untuk mengakui

" _Luhan, kamu tuh…..Racun buat aku."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan malam_

 _._

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa Sehun masih mengelak perasaannya buat Luhan, laki-laki itu justru lebih penasaran dimana kafe kecil tempat Luhan kerja seperti yang Irene bilang, dia susah payah cari tahu dimana kafe Myungsoo di fakultas kedokteran tapi gak ada yang tahu.

Luhan gak dateng kekampus, Irene juga, beruntung dia ketemu sama Minseok di kantin kampus, _walau_ harus adu mulut sekiranya hampir satu jam karena Sehun tahu Minseok yang negenalin Luhan ke Myungsoo, akhirnya gak sia-sia pertengkaran mereka karena Sehun dapat alamat kafe tempat Luhan kerja dan ya, _dia_ cuma bisa perhatiin di pojokan kafe dengan makanan seadanya yang dipesen dan Luhan tahu dia disana, tapi dicuekin, _wajar sih memang._

" _Mas, tambah esnya."_

" _Mas tambah bawang goreng ya."_

" _Mas toiletnya dimana."_

"Oh ya, sebentar."

Daritadi, sekiranya udah hampir satu jam yang dilihat Sehun cuma pelanggan-pelanggan caper ke Luhan, gak cowok, gak cewek, semua sama aja manggil Luhan buat hal-hal gak penting kaya tambah es sementara minuman mereka bahkan belum sampai di meja, minta bawang goreng pula di kafe oriental yang sediaain _sushi,_ terakhir nanya toilet dimana padahal Sehun sendiri bisa liat tulisan Toilet segede apa tau dari berbagai arah.

" _ish!_ Caper lo semua!"

Dan yang tambah ngeselin dari semua pelanggannya yang caper, Luhan tetep senyum layanin mereka, beda banget saat gak sengaja mereka tatapan dan Luhan buang muka sama pasang wajah pahit, Sehun kelihatan banget nahan kesel dan Luhan juga, jadi intinya mereka belum bicara sejak kejadian Sehun nyaris mukul Myungsoo malam tadi dan hari ini, itu cowok udah ada di kafe Myungsoo.

"Kapan si dia pulang?"

Nah kalau Sehun daritadi sibuk ngataian semua pelanggan caper, Luhan disela waktu senggangnya masih sempet curi pandang ke cowok yang sedari tadi duduk di pojokan, sebenernya dia gak tega liat Sehun disana sendirian, tapi mau gimana lagi, dia masih marah sama kejadian malam tadi dan gengsi buat sekedar deketin temen kecilnya itu.

"Luhan.

" _hmh?"_

Luhan bisa merasakan tatapan super membunuh dibalik punggungnya saat Myungsoo jalan deketin dia sekarang, punggungnya tiba-tiba panas dan mukanya jadi panik, berbanding terbalik sama Myungsoo yang keliatan kalem walau tahu cowok yang hampir mukul dia tadi malem ada di pojokan dan lagi natap mereka gak berkedip sama sekali.

"Nih kasih ke temen kamu, udah satu jam juga disini, kasian kalo kelaperan terus sakit."

Nampan yang dikasih ke Luhan isinya makanan favorit di kafe ini, sontak Luhan ngerasa gak enak hati dan mulai nolak halus tawaran bosnya "Gaperlu L, dia gabakal makan juga, dia kesini cuma mau cari ribut kayanya."

"Kalau dia mau cari ribut udah daritadi pasti dia buat kekacauan, tapi sampai satu jam berlalu dia cuma pesen air mineral sambil liatin kamu Lu, lagian ini udah jam makan malam."

"Tapi L dia nyaris mukul kamu loh tadi malam."

"Udah gpp, kasih aja dulu makanan ke Sehun, kamu juga dari tadi liatin dia terus, _cemas kan?"_ katanya menyodorkan nampan ke Luhan dan diterima Luhan dengan sedikit berat hati sambil bilang "Sedikit, makasih ya."

"Oke, _oia,_ titip pesen ke Sehun kalau misal rasa sushinya cocok di lidah dia, bisa kali rekomendasiin ke temen-temen fakultas bisnis."

"Gampang, gue kan juga anak bisnis."

"Iya sih, tapi kalo ketua BEM yang rekomendasiin kan makin laris kafe aku, _hehe…"_

"Bisa aja L, yauda sebentar ya mau kasih makanan dulu ke dia."

"Oke."

Dan lucunya saat Sehun ketangkep basah lagi natap gak berkedip punggung Luhan, dia buru-buru _sok_ sibuk sama hp nya, dia sebenarnya kaget karena Luhan tiba-tiba bawa nampan dan jalan ke arah dia, cowok yang udah bikin _mood_ makannya hilang satu minggu ini tiba-tiba naro makanan super banyak di mejanya dan Sehun gak tahu harus bilang apa selain

"Aku gak pesen makan."

"Aku juga gak akan repot-repot kasih makan ke cowok kasar kayak kamu."

"Ya terus ini apa?"

"Ini Myungsoo yang traktir."

"Kok bisa?"

"Karena dia baik, gak kaya kamu jahat!"

" _oh,_ beda sih emang kalo lagi kasmaran." Katanya nyindir Luhan, niatnya berharap denger Luhan jawab " _dia bukan pacar aku."_ Kaya semalem, tapi apa daya Luhan masih marah banget sampe jawab "Emang, namanya juga pacaran!" dan gak lama ngasih perintah "Coba dimakan."

"Bawa pergi aja deh, gak nafsu."

"Ya kalau gitu mending kamu pergi sekalian, ngapain juga disini?"

"Gak sopan ngusir pelanggan."

"Kalo ngerasa pelanggan ya dimakan, jangan cuma ngeliatin pegawainya doang! Minta maaf ngga, bikin risih iya!"

Sehun gak pake pikir panjang segera ngambil sumpit yang ada di meja, dia siap nyapit sushi pertama dan masukin kedalam mulutnya biar Luhan diem dan gak ngusir dia dari kafe

" _mmh…gak enak!"_

Bilangnya doang gak enak, tapi udah empat potong _sushi_ salmon favoritnya dikunyah, gak pake minum pula sampai gak sadar udah satu _plate sushi_ habis sendiri sama dia " _mmh…._ Bahkan sampe sushi terakhir tetep gak enak."

"Kalau udah selesai makan mending kamu pulang aja, istirahat sana."

"Aku gak mau pulang!"

Kemarin malam Luhan yang ditinggalin Sehun gitu aja, sekarang Luhan sedikit ngebales dan ninggalin Sehun di meja makan sambil bilang " _ya..ya…_ terserah kamu aja."

.

.

.

.

.

" _Ini bayaran kamu ya Lu."_

Dan akhirnya, setelah tiga jam duduk di pojokan kursi, tanda _closed_ dipasang didepan kafe, Sehun bener-bener gak nyangka kalau selama satu minggu ini Luhan selalu pulang jam sepuluh malem kaya gini.

"Makasih ya L."

Dan mirisnya dia ngeliat sendiri gimana saingannya itu ngasih amplop warna cokelat ke temen kecilnya, itu semacem akhirnya keringet yang dari siang lo keluarin kebayar di malam hari dan lucunya lagi, Sehun gak liat rona wajah Luhan malu karena nerima gaji dari temennya sendiri.

Jangankan malu dan segan, Sehun cuma bisa lihat wajah Luhan bahagia banget terima bayarannya hari ini dan itu ngebuat dia merasa bersalah bercampur gak tega, alhasil Sehun beranjak dari kursinya ngelewatin Luhan dan Myungsoo yang lagi sibuk bagi hasil, _jujur,_ dia gak kuat hati lihat temen kecilnya yang selalu hidup mewah itu digaji gak seberapa dengan keringat yang luar biasa yang harus dia keluarin.

"Dia nungguin kamu Lu?"

Luhan cuma ngerangkul tas ransel Izro kembaran sama Sehun, bedanya Sehun hitam dia warna merah sambil angkat asal bahunya "Gak paham, udah pulang mungkin."

"Gak mau bareng aku lagi?"

" _haha,_ lain kali aja L, sekarang _busway_ masih ada."

"Yauda hati-hati ya."

" _sip,_ Guebalik dulu ya."

Tujuan Luhan sesampainya diluar pintu kafe, _ya_ , diem-diem cari keberadaan Sehun, tapi sadar mobil atau motor Sehun gak ada di parkiran cuma buat dia angkat bahu dan jalan ninggalin kafe " _Mungkin udah pulang."_ Pikirannya gitu, tapi baru lima langkah dari arah kafe dia bisa lihat Sehun lagi nyandar di salah satu tiang yang ada di jalan sambil ngelirik _khas_ tapi gak bersuara sama sekali.

Jadilah Luhan narik dalam nafasnya, jujur akhir-akhir ini dia suka trauma kalau harus ditinggal berdua sama Sehun, kalau gak teriak ya berantem, cuma itu dua pilihannya, jadi untuk menjaga kesehatan hatinya buat gak berantem lagi sama cowok yang masih sangat dia sukai itu, Luhan cuma jalan lurus dan gak berniat nyapa sama sekali.

"Luhan."

Dan baru satu langkah dia ngelewatin Sehun, temen kecilnya itu manggil, Luhan mau gak mau berhenti buat nanya asal ke cowok super ganteng yang lagi pake kemeja biru yang seluruh kancingnya dibuka macem dijadiin jaket dipadu sama kaos hitam sama dia, _favorit Luhan banget!_

"Apa?"

Sehun ikut ngerangkul tas Izro warna hitam punya dia, deketin Luhan sambil maksa buat genggam tangan yang udah satu minggu gak dia pegang sama sekali "Kamu gak kangen sama aku?"

Jujur Luhan masih kesel dan gak bisa nerima _swing mood_ Sehun yang bikin dia jantungan, jadinya dia sengaja lepas tangan Sehun terus jalan ninggalin temennya "Gak sama sekali, aku udah biasa kayanya tanpa kamu."

Sehun juga hafal banget sama sifat Luhan, biasanya jawaban _aku udah biasa tanpa kamu,_ dilayangkan setiap kali Sehun baru ngenalin cewek barunya ke Luhan, jadi wajar aja dia dapet jawaban yang sama karena memang Luhan masih marah banget sama dia.

"Kan kayaknya Lu, belum tentu bisa."

"Berisik, lagi ngapain kamu disini?"

"Mau jalan pulanglah, kemana lagi emangnya?"

"Maksud aku kamu gak bawa kendaraan?"

"Gak, lagi pengen naik _busway_ sama kamu."

" _haah~_ Udahlah terserah."

Kebiasaan Sehun kalau udah tenang dari marahnya ya gini, _ngerayu,_ tapi menurut Luhan posesifnya Sehun kali ini udah agak keterlaluan sih, jadi jujur dia masih males ngomong sama cowok yang biasanya paling anti naik _busway, kereta_ atau semacamnya tapi sekarang anteng banget berdiri di _busway,_ tepat didepan kursi dia padahal banyak bangku kosong di sekitarnya.

"Duduk, _ih!"_

Sehun _no response,_ dia tetep kekeh diri di sekitar kursi Luhan sambil gedein _volume earpods_ nya dan nunggu sekitar satu jam empat puluh lima menit buat sampe ke halte terdekat dari rumah Luhan.

"Kamu setiap hari begini?"

"…."

 _Karma does existnya_ Sehun ke Luhan tuh cepet banget emang, jadi kalau tadi didalem _busway_ Sehun _no response,_ kini giliran Luhan yang _no response,_ dia cuma jalan menyusuri lima belas menit terakhir buat sampe rumah dan mimpi indah walau jujur tidurnya belakangan ini resah banget entah karena apa.

"Komplek rumah kau sepi loh Lu, bahaya kamu jalan sendirian gini."

"…."

"Aku ngomong sama orang kan ya? Bukan sama bidadari?"

"Berisik!"

Gak peduli seketus apapun jawaban Luhan, yang penting dia _response,_ jadi Sehun punya alesan buat jalan berdampingan sama cowok cantik yang keliatan banget capeknya tapi gak ngerti tetep sempurna kaya gini.

"Sehun apa sih!"

Sehun berulah lagi, kali ini dia sengaja naikin _topi hoodie_ Luhan biar bisa nutupin muka cantiknya, niatnya si baik, tapi caranya yang salah jadi wajar kalau Luhan kesel setengah mati ngeladenin tingkah cowok yang baru kemarin malam berantem hebat sama dia.

"Jaga-jaga supaya kamu gak diculik."

"Gak lucu!"

"Gak ngelawak juga, aku serius."

Sekilas Luhan melototin Sehun, namun gak bertahan lama karena dia bener-bener capek dan cuma mau tidur "Gak usah ngikutin bisa?"

"Tanggung, seratus meter lagi."

"Ya tapi rumah kamu disana, bukan disini."

"Gampang, gak usah cemas."

"Aku gak cemas tapi risih!"

" _oh,_ risih diikutin cowok ganteng ya?"

" _sshh….Bodo!"_

Luhan nghentak kesal kakinya, dia bener-bener pengin mukul kepala Sehun tapi ditahan kuat-kuat, jadinya dia terus jalan ke arah rumah dengan Sehun yang jalan disampingnya.

Buat sedetik Sehun gak bersuara, dia mendadak tenang dan Luhan bersyukur, jatohnya mereka jalan berdampingan tapi kaya orang asing dan sejujurnya Luhan sedih liat keadaan mereka sekarang.

"Lu…"

" _mmhh…"_

"Kamu ada masalah apa?"

"Gak mau cerita, aku capek."

"Tapi karena kamu gak cerita kita berantem kan?"

"Itu udah resiko aku, gak masalah sih."

"Masalah buat aku."

"Kamu jangan mulai."

" _hmh~"_ Sehun sedikit narik nafasnya buat ngeluarin selembar kertas dari saku celananya, nyerahin ke Luhan dibalas tatapan bingung Luhan "Apa ini?"

"Buka aja."

Keduanya masih sambil jalan selagi Luhan buka kertas yang dikasih Sehun, awalnya dia gak paham isi dari kertas itu sampai keterangan _Lunas_ ada disana dan sukses ngebuat Luhan hampir nangis karena ngerasa dikasihanin sama Sehun dengan cara yang gak _fair_ kaya gini

 _Tap!_

Sehun terpaksa ikut berhenti saat Luhan tiba-tiba berhenti jalan, dia takut-takut buat lihat wajah temen kecilnya dan bener aja, Luhan lagi nangis sesunggukan dengan mata yang menunjukkan kalau dia sangat tersinggung, _sangat tersinggung_ dan memang selalu seperti ini kalau Sehun mulai ikut campur kebutuhan material Luhan.

" _ini—_ Ini apa?"

"Ya kamu bisa liat sendiri."

"Aku tanya ini apa?!"

"Ayah yang lunasin uang semester kamu, bukan aku."

"Kamu-…."

Luhan kehabisan kata-kata, gak tahu kenapa dia pengen banget nampar Sehun saat ini, dia ngerasa sangat tersinggung dan malu banget sama keluarga Sehun, jadi dia nunduk sesaat, niatnya menenangkan diri tapi dia gak tahan lagi buat tegesin satu hal ke temen kecilnya.

"Kamu tuh suka ya sama aku?"

" _huh?"_

"Kamu cinta sama aku?"

"Luhan…."

"Kalo kamu gak punya perasaan ke aku, kenapa kamu sampe segininya nolong aku? Sehun ini udah kelewat batas! _"_

"Itu karena aku peduli sama kamu!"

"Peduli kamu buat aku salah paham tau gak?"

Sehun diam, Luhan terisak karena hatinya terlalu kesal dan malu, lagipula tujuannya kerja buat ngelunasin kwitansi yang ada ditangannya saat ini, jadi saat kwitansi itu udah di _cap_ lunas, dia ngerasa sia-sia banget buang keringat tujuh hari ini dengan kerja _part time_ dan banyak bolos pelajaran.

"Sehun aku-…..Aku gak tahu lagi harus bilang apa lagi ke kamu."

"Aku cuma gak tega lihat kamu kerja _part time_ sampe segitunya Lu!"

Luhan geleng kepalas sambil ketawa miris, secara kasar dia balikin kwitansi itu ke Sehun untuk bilang satu hal "Kamu tenang aja, aku bakal segera lunasin uang ini ke ayah, aku-…."

"LUHAN!"

Oke Sehun kumat lagi, dia gak sengaja ngebentak Luhan dan itu ngebuat Luhan sedikit takut, _refleks_ kakinya mundur ngejauh dari Sehun sementara Sehun keliatan banget putus asa buat jelasin maksud bayarin uang semester temen kecilnya "Aku bisa gantiin uang ayah, jadi kamu gak perlu lunasin apapun, ini bukan hutang."

"Kalau bukan hutang apa namanya? Aku bukan siapa-siapa kamu dan kamu selalu baik sama aku! Jahat kamu tau gak? Kalo kamu begini terus aku gak bakal bisa lepas dari kamu!"

"Niat aku baik!"

"TAPI AKU SALAH PAHAM SAMA NIAT KAMU, KAMU TUH BEGO ATAU IDIOT SIH? UDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG JANGAN BUAT AKU SALAH PAHAM?!"

"Lu…."

"Kamu tuh ya-….Jawab aku sekali lagi, _Sekali lagi—_ KAMU SUKA SAMA KAU? KAMU CINTA SAMA AKU?"

Semakin didesak, Sehun semakin hilang kesadarannya buat berfikir, dia ngerasa bingung sama perasaannya sendiri lalu _refleks_ jawab "Aku sayang kamu…. _sebagai temen kecil aku."_

" _BULLSHIT!"_

Luhan teriak marah di area komplek rumah dia, dia nangis sejadinya dan Sehun cuma bisa diam gak ngerti harus apa kalau Luhan udah mulai mendesak soal perasaan mereka satu sama lain.

"Kamu gak bisa ya pura-pura? Sekali aja kamu pura-pura buat bales perasaan aku, jangan buat aku salah paham karena baiknya kamu, perhatian kamu ke aku ngalahin semua pasangan kekasih didunia, sikap kamu manis banget ke aku, kamu juga selalu senyum dan ketawa cuma didepan aku, _jadi_ bisa gak sih-…. _bisa gak kamu pura-pura bales perasaan aku? Sekali aja?"_

"…"

" _Gak bisa ya? haha,_ kenapa sih gue harus jatuh cinta sama temen gue sendiri? _Miris?!"_

Sekiranya ada tiga menit mereka ada di posisi kaya saat ini, Luhan jongkok saking marahnya dan Sehun cuma bisa merhatiin gimana temennya benar-benar dia lukai hati dan perasaanya, mereka gak pernah sekompleks ini kalau udah bicara masalah perasaan, tapi entah siapa yang berubah lebih dulu, tapi Sehun ngerasa mereka udah diambang batas status sebagai " _teman."_

Mereka udah gak bisa pada status ini lebih lama dan benar aja, saat Luhan mulai berdiri, saat matanya yang sembab natap Sehun, Luhan cuma bisa terisak sambil buat keputusan "Aku capek banget temenan _fake_ kaya gini, aku gak bisa lagi Ka."

 _DEG!_

Rasanya terlalu miris dengar temen kecil lo yang polos buat keputusan yang ngehancurin hati kaya gini, rasanya sakit, _sakit banget,_ dan karena terlalu sakit Sehun cuma bisa berdeham " _hmh?"_ yang bisa dia keluarin sebagai jawaban.

"Paling nggak sampe aku bisa hilangin perasaan aku ke kamu, jangan ketemu dulu ya?!"

" _ngga…gak mau!"_

"Maaf ka, tapi aku juga gak bisa suka sepihak gini, _sakit."_

" _ngga, aku gak mau."_

Luhan kali ini senyum, keliatan rela kalau semisal memang gak berjodoh sama Sehun, beda sama Sehun yang nangis sesunggukan kaya anak bayi pas Luhan tegas buat keputusan.

Dan kali ini giliran Sehun yang ngelangkah mundur saat Luhan deketin dia, semacam tahu ini bakal jadi perpisahan dan dia gak rela kalau harus jaga jarak dari temen kecil yang udah sesabar ini sama dia sampe belasan tahun.

"Udah ya Ka? Capek gak sih sama hubungan kita?"

"NGGAK!"

Dan satu kesempatan cepat, Luhan narik lengan Sehun, awalnya Sehun berontak hebat tapi Luhan meluk dia erat sambil ikutan nangis dan bilang "Gak apa-apa, nanti kamu biasa lagi aku tetep temen kamu kok, tapi buat sekarang jaga jarak dulu ya?"

" _Nggak Luhan—NGGA!"_

Jujur lihat Sehun nangis sambil teriak-teriak gini adalah hal yang paling gak pernah terlintas sekalipun buat Luhan, dia sama sekali gak tega tapi dia harus karena dia capek hatinya bingung dan sakit berharap sama Sehun.

Jadi satu kesempatan lagi, Luhan hapus air mata Sehun yang terus nangis kaya anak kecil buat nany dan mastiin satu hal terakhir "Kalau nggak mau jaga jarak, kamu bisa jawab aku? Kamu sayang sama aku? Bukan sebagai teman kecil kamu tapi sebagai Luhan? Bisa jawab ga?"

"….."

Sontak diamnya Sehun selalu berhasil ngebuat Luhan sakit hati, biasanya dia nangis tapi kali ini Luhan cuma nunduk beberapa detik sebelum meluk Sehun lagi dan ngusap bayi besar yang bakal dia kangenin sebagai cinta pertamanya " _sshh…_ Gak apa-apa Sehun, gak apa-apa kok, gak usah nangis begini, malu ah sama badan, _hehe…"_

"LU-…LUHAN GAK MAU! AKUGAKMAUJAGAJARAK!"

Sehun sukses ngebuat Luhan nangis saat tangisan dia semakin jadi dan keras, leher Luhan juga basah karena tangisan Sehun tapi gak bikin luluh keputusan Luhan buat sedikit jaga jarak sama Sehun "Iya aku juga gak mau." Katanya ambil kesempatan buat jinjit sedikit cium surai Sehun sebelum lepas pelukan dan hapus air mata temen kecilnya.

"Tapi kita harus-….Gak baik kalo aku terus bergantung dan nyusahin kamu."

Bahkan disaat Sehun geleng kepala tanda semua yang dibilang Luhan gak bener, Luhan tetap buat ambil satu keputusan besar buat bilang "Aku gak nyangka bakal bilang ini, tapi-….." suara Luhan mulai berat sambil terisak buat melanjutkan "Aku bakal belajar buat lupain kamu dan sayang sewajarnya sama kamu, _sebagai teman kecil bukan sebagai Sehun._ "

"Luhan."

Luhan senyum lagi seraya lepas tangan Sehun dan perlahan berjalan pergi ninggalin Sehun sendiri di tengah jalan sepi kaya malam ini "Lu-…."

"Aku pamit ya."

"Luhan."

Langkah Luhan semakin jauh, dia gak merespon sama sekali panggilan Sehun, bahkan saat Sehun teriak

"LUHAN!"

 _Still no response_

Dan karena hal itu pula, Sehun cuma bisa pandangin bahu mungil itu menjauh dari pandangannya, semakin jauh dan pada akhirnya bayangan Luhan hilang dari pandangannya.

Rasanya kosong, ada yang direnggut dari hatinya dan rasanya sakit tapi Sehun masih belum sadar apa yang hilang dari hatinya, dia belum paham apa yang rasanya sakit kecuali satu hal, _ya,_ Sehun sadar akan satu hal, dan dia tahu kalau dia udah terlambat bahkan untuk sekedar berpura-pura

" _I've made a huge mistake, isn't it?"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana Luhan keesokan paginya karena pasti berantakan jawabannya, _berantakan_ dalam artian matanya sembab karena gak bisa tidur dan nangis semaleman, lagipula dia bukan tipe yang bisa tegar kalau masalah perpisahan.

Jangankan Sehun, pisah sama kucing liar aja dia selalu nangis seharian, jadi rasanya wajar dia gak bisa tidur semaleman mengingat ini keputusan terbesarnya setelah hampir lima belas tahun gak pernah terpisah dari Sehun.

" _rrhh…"_

Terus wajar juga kalau dia pusing buat sekedar cuci muka, sebenernya bisa aja dia gak masuk pelajaran lagi hari ini, tapi urung dilakukan karena takut Sehun punya alesan buat dateng kerumah dan buat dia ragu sama keputusannya sendiri.

" _ayo Lu,_ bisa kok Lo, bisa!"

 _Kran_ air wastafel dinyalain sampe _full,_ sengaja dia basuh wajahnya kasar supaya sadar, mulai hari ini dia sama Sehun harus mulai jaga jarak buat kebaikan bersama, buat melindungi hati mereka biar gak sama-sama bingung lagi dan tegas dalam ambil keputusan.

" _HAH!"_

Terakhir Luhan nepuk kencang kedua pipinya, menguatkan hati sambil teriak di cermin dan bilang "NANGIS BOLEH, TAPI CUMA BOLEH DIRUMAH, JANGAN DIDEPAN UMUM, _KAY?"_ katanya buat perjanjian sama Luhan si cengeng di cermin.

Belum apa-apa dia udah mau nangis lagi, matanya berkaca-kaca dan dia gak berani liat ke cermin lagi, dia tiba-tiba kangen sama parfume nya Sehun yang suka dia pinjem didalem mobil, dia kangen juga si ganteng yang menurut Luhan ngalahin Adam Levine, dia kangen digodain juga, dimanjain juga, kangen sarapan bareng, kangen ditelfon, kangen….Sekangen-kangennya orang, dan berakhir nunduk, _nangis lagi._

 _Hkss…..bisa gak ya?_

Tangannya mencengkram dua sisi wastafel erat sampai Luhan yang sedikit waras muncul lagi dan nepuk kasar lagi pipinya "SADAR LUHAN! LO YANG BUAT KEPUTUSAN! JANGAN CEMEN GINI, _ISH!"_

Dan berasa dimarahin Luhan yang satunya, yang capek punya hubungan gak jelas gini sama Sehun, Luhan si cengeng akhirnya ngalah, dia basuh lagi wajahnya yang kayak zombie buat pake sedikit _lotion_ dan cari karet di sekitar wastafel.

Rambutnya diikat keatas _ala apple hair,_ dan terakhir dia ambil kacamata _minus_ yang jarang dia pakai buat nutupin mata sembabnya di kampus " _Nah, you look better."_ Katanya dipaksa senyum tapi tetap keliatan sendu karena suasana hatinya bener-bener lagi kacau hari ini.

Terakhir dia ambil tasnya di kursi, dia rangkulin di bahu sambil jalan menuju pintu utama tanpa sarapan, kepalanya pusing, dia gak bersemangat, hatinya sakit dan saat buka pintu

" _Ya ampun!"_

Luhan dibuat kaget karena gak nyangka sama sekali ada Sehun disana, didepan pintunya, lagi berlutut dengan kepala tertunduk dan gak bergerak sama sekali.

"SEHUN!"

Baru deh cowok yang malam tadi nangis kaya _baby hui_ itu perlahan angkat kepalanya, dia mendongak, nyari mata Luhan buat negesin satu hal " _Aku gak mau jaga jarak."_ Yang mana berhasil ngebuat kacamata Luhan berembun nahan tangis saking cemasnya.

"Kamu ngapain disini? Sejak kapan?"

" _Aku gak mau ada jarak diantara kita."_

Oke, percuma ngomong sama Sehun si kepala batu, jadi Luhan mulai menganalisa keadaan, dia inget banget baju yang Sehun pakai pagi ini sama kaya malam tadi waktu mereka pisah jalan, gak sampai disitu, kalau dilihat dari cara Sehun yang mulai meracau gak jelas, Luhan tahu temen kecilnya itu _otw demam,_ dan bener aja, pas Luhan ikutan jongkok, hal pertama yang dia lakuin adalah pegang dahi Sehun dan itu panas banget.

"Astaga, kamu demam Ka! Ayo bangun!"

" _gak—_ Gak mau jaga jarak."

"Kita ngomong didalem, ayo bangun." Katanya coba bantu Sehun berdiri, tapi baru satu kaki Sehun berdiri, dia udah jatuh dan Luhan ketarik ikutan jatuh, wajar sih kalo inget badan Sehun sama Luhan gak bisa di _compare_ sama sekali.

"Kaki aku _kram.."_

"Kamu dari semalem berlutut gitu?"

"Iya, aku takut kamu pergi."

" _childish banget si ka!"_

Luhan hapus air matany cepat, dia marah tapi cemasnya lebih besar, dia pengen gak peduli tapi ujung-ujungnya nangis lihat Sehun kesakitan jalan kaya gini, alhasil dia bantu mapah Sehun susah payah, bawa ke kamarnya dan gak lama nidurin Sehun di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku ambil kompres sama thermometer dulu."

Baru mau pergi Sehun udah pegang tangannya sambil setengah sadar bergumam " _gak mau jaga jarak."_

"Iya, yauda nanti ngomong lagi, sekarang aku cuma mau ambil thermometer."

Luhan udah lepas kacamata _minusnya,_ dia nangis tapi masih pake akal sehat buat mikir, karena seperti yang pernah Luhan bilang sebelumnya, dia paling gak bisa liat Sehun dalam dua kondisi, _nangis dan sakit,_ jadi kalo semalam dia udah bikin Sehun nangis sesunggukan sekarang dia dipaksa ngeliat wajah temen kecilnya itu pucat dengan badan yang super panas.

Jadilah Luhan buru-buru cari thermometer ninggalin Sehun yang lagi menggigil tapi gak berhenti meracau " _aku gak mau jaga jarak."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kesimpulannya Sehun demam tinggi, suhu tubuhnya sampe 39 derajat, dia juga menggigil dan sempat gak mau ngelepas tangan Luhan sama sekali, beruntung Luhan selalu inget cara bunda buat nurunin demam Sehun, _kompres dan usap keningnya,_ jadinya Sehun bisa tenang dan tidur nyenyak.

Kalo udah di kompres biasanya Sehun bakal jauh lebih baik, tapi tadi karena demamnya terlalu tinggi Luhan maksa Sehun buat minum penurun demam dan berhasil, suhu tubuhnya berangsur normal dan kali terakhir Luhan _check_ pakai _Theromometer_ udah 37,8 suhu tubuhnya.

Masih anget memang tapi yang penting Sehun udah gak menggigil dan tidur nyaman di kamarnya

" _Iya bun, ini aku lagi buatin bubur, semua bahan udah masuk tinggal aduk aja kan ya?"_

Sementara Sehun masih tidur nyenyak di kamarnya, Luhan harus berguru bikin bubur buat yang mulai raja yang masih terkapar di tempat tidur, gak tanggung Luhan berguru langsung ke ibu Sehun dan _taraa-…_ buburnya hampir jadi bersamaan dengan kalimat bunda yang ingetin

" _Bikin omelete aja Lu sekalian, telur kocok pake garam sedikit, masak jangan terlalu mateng, Sehun suka sih biasanya."_

"Oh iya bun, nanti Luhan buat, yauda aku tutup ya bun."

" _Maaf ya repotin kamu Lu."_

"Ngga kok bun, udah biasa ngurus bayik mah, _dah bunda."_

 _Pip!_

Gak lama Luhan tutup ponselnya, ada tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya sambil nanya sol dibuat polos "Siapa bayik yang kamu urus?"

Luhan sebenernya salting sama posisi ini, Sehun yang meluk dia dari belakang sambil naro dagunya di pundak, berasa kaya beban 73 kilogram Sehun pindah semua ke badannya "Kamulah siapa lagi?" katanya coba ngejauhin badan Sehun tapi percuma, Sehun malah semakin meluk erat dan kayanya dia pindah tidur di pundak Luhan saat ini.

"Ka, berat nih, pindah dong."

" _gak mau ada jarak."_

Mungkin itu yang semaleman buat dia _cranky,_ jadilah Luhan narik dalam nafasnya buat setengah nyindir sambil fokus aduk bubur buatannya "Gimana mau ada jarak kalo kamu nempel begini, duduk dulu dong, nanti kita ngobrol abis kamu makan."

" _gak mau."_

 _Mati Luhan!_

Sehun makin meluk dia erat banget dan bener-bener gak ada jarak, nafasnya dia berasa panas di tengkuk Luhan dan jujur Luhan gemeteran karena terlalu gugup dan jadi salah tingkah.

"Jantung kamu degup kenceng banget Lu, _deg-degan ya?"_

"Apaan sih-…."

"Gak usah malu, aku juga deg-degan."

" _huh?"_

Sedari tadi mungkin maksud Sehun nempelin dia biar Luhan denger bunyi detak jantungnya sama kenceng kaya punya dia, tapi karena malam tadi Sehun masih bilang dirinya gak tahu punya perasaan apa buat dia, Luhan gak terlalu merhatiin sampai akhirnya dia sadar kalo degup jantung Sehun cepat dan cowok dibelakangnya lagi salah tingkah sama kaya dia sekarang.

"Kamu masih demam?"

"Gak kayanya, aku salting."

"Kenapa?"

Tangan panjang Sehun mengarah ke kompor yang nyala, dia matiin seketika lalu balikin badan Luhan "Buburnya belum— _Sehun!"_

Gimana Luhan gak teriak kalo sekarang, saat ini juga, Sehun dengan gampangnya ngangkat badan Luhan dan dudukin dia di _counter_ dapur, Luhan kaget sejadinya, ditambah satu tangan Sehun ngelingkarin dua kaki Luhan ke pinggangnya dan gak lama kedua tangan Sehun masing-masing ada di sisi _counter dapur,_ ini terlalu _close_ bahkan Luhan sendiri nyaris gak nafas karena muka Sehun bener-bener cuma berjarak lima centi dari mukanya sendiri.

" _Se-_ Sehun kamu ngapain sih?"

"Kasih aku waktu ya?"

" _huh?"_

Bahkan Sehun berani banget ngusap lembut pipi Luhan, sontak ada rona merah di wajah Luhan dan jangan tanya itu apa karena Luhan bener-bener salah tingkah dan gugup setengah mati saat ini.

"Aku gak bisa bilang aku gak punya perasaan buat kamu, _aku cuma bingung itu apa,_ aku sayang kamu sebagai temen aku atau aku sayang kamu sebagai Luhan."

"Kamu udah tegesin tadi malam, aku cuma temen buat kamu."

"Ya, dan sampai malam tadi aku gak pernah ngerasa setakut itu ditinggalin seseorang, aku selalu gak peduli kalo abis putus dari mantan aku, tapi ditinggalin kamu? Aku gak bisa nafas, hati aku sakit dan yang paling parah aku nangis sesunggukan gak bisa bayangin kalo kamu pergi apalagi sama orang lain."

Oke, ini seperti _confesion,_ bedanya Sehun masih _plin plan_ tapi ini udah sangat _progress_ karena setelah bertahun-tahun kenal sama cinta pertamanya, ini adalah kali pertama Luhan bisa dengerin isi hati Sehun segamblang ini.

Dan untuk berjaga-jaga biar hatinya gak kecewa lagi, Luhan bertingkah _sok kalem,_ walau aslinya dia pengen banget jejingkrakan gak nyangka Sehun bakalan ungkapin isi hatinya disaat Luhan udah rela buat kehilangan cowok yang semakin lama semakin ganteng buat dia.

Jadi Luhan benar-benar kontrol ekspresinya sambil nanya dan biarin tangan Sehun ngusap pipi, bibir dan wajahnya berulang "Terus aku harus apa?"

"Kasih aku waktu."

"Sampai kapan?"

"Berapa lama kamu bisa kasih?"

Sehun nantangin dan Luhan jawab lantang karena memang dia udah terlalu lama nunggu Sehun di hidupnya "Satu minggu, _bisa?"_

Sehun awalnya ragu, tapi gak lama dia justru malah deketin bibirnya ke bibir Luhan dan-….. _basah,_ Sehun baru aja nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Luhan yang masih mengatup, sontak Luhan dorong tubuh Sehun dan sedikit teriak tapi gak terlihat kalo dia marah " _ka-_ Kamu ngapain sih?"

"Aku juga gak tau, aku rasa aku emang udah tergila-gila sama kamu."

"Kamu masih pacar Irin!"

" _hmh?_ Aku belum cerita ya?"

"Apa?"

"Aku sama Iren udah putus, _kemarin malam."_

"HAH? KOK BISA— _hmmh….."_

Katakanlah Sehun sama aja kaya cowok lain diluar sana, yang suka ambil kesempatan kalo liat peluang didepan mata, karena saat Luhan bener-bener lagi kaget sama kabar putusnya Irin sama Sehun, cowok yang mulai terbuka sama perasaannya sendiri itu justru ambil kesempatan buat cium Luhan.

Kali ini benar-benar cium, bukan lagi kecupan, karena posisinya bibir Luhan lagi terbuka jadi dia langsung main lidah buat masuk dan ngebuat Luhan lemas gak berdaya, dia juga gak tahu Sehun sering ngelakuin ini apa ngga sama cewek cewek sebelumnya yang jelas ini terlalu panas.

Luhan merinding dan gak tahu harus ngapain selain buka mulutnya, _well,_ dia gak munafik, dia udah suka dan cinta sama Sehun untuk waktu yang lama, jadi saat fantasinya yang liar itu mulai jadi realita dia terlalu senang buat sekedar marah dan berakhir ngijinin cowok gak peka macem Sehun itu ngelumat bibirnya.

Tangan Sehun juga bergerak sensual ngusap punggung Luhan, sesekali bibirnya gigit bibir bawah Luhan, lalu lidahnya maksa biar Luhan buka mulutnya dan berhasil, Luhan kasih izin buat dia main didalam mulutnya yang gak disangka Sehun bakal semanis ini.

Terlalu manis bahkan sampai akhirnya dia marah sama dirinya sendiri kalo bibir manis Luhan dinikmatin sama cowok lain, dia gak bisa bayangin kalo yang nikmatin bibir Luhan bukan dia tapi lelaki lain, sontak emosinya kumpul jadi satu di hati dan pikirannya sampe gak sadar dia marah dan ngelampiasin dengan gigit kenceng bibir Luhan bersamaan sama teriakan Luhan yang kesakitan

" _Akh~"_

Sehun sadar dia udah kebawa emosinya sendiri, jadi saat dia lepas ciuman mereka dan lihat darah di bibir Luhan dia nyesel dan ngusap pelan bibir Luhan yang berdarah dan luka "Kamu tuh gak bisa pelan-pelan? Ini ciuman pertama aku!" katanya jauhin tangan Sehun yang lagi usap darah di bibirnya pake tangan sendiri.

"Maaf."

Sehun megang lagi bibir Luhan dan Luhan nolak "Sakit!"

"Iya maaf, _maklumin_ ya, ini juga ciuman pertama aku."

Gengsi abis kalo Sehun cerita alesan dia gigit bibir Luhan karena dia terlalu marah bayangin Luhan sama cowok lain, _jadi ya,_ dia pake alesan lain dan lagian dia gak bohong, ini juga ciuman pertamanya.

"Ciuman pertama sama lelaki maksud kamu?" Luhan ngoreksi, keliatan kesel dan Sehun geleng sebagai jawaban "Aku gak pernah cium Irin atau mantan aku sebelumnya."

" _dih_ Bohong!"

"Gak bohong kok, tanya mereka aja kalo gak percaya."

"Emang kamu bisa nahan diri?"

"Gak juga."

"Terus kenapa?"

Sedikit bungkuk buat ngusap darah di bibir Luhan pake lidahnya, Sehun cuma negesin satu hal "Aku gak bisa cium mereka karena setiap kali aku pengen cium mereka, muka kamu muncul disana."

"Gimana maksudnya?"

"Aku takut bayangin kamu nangis kalo aku cerita aku baru cium si A, si B, banyak deh, dan semua itu gara- _gara_ kamu, _apple hair!"_

Baru deh raut wajah kesel Luhan hilang digantiin _Ge Er_ sepenuhnya, dia juga bertingkah sok cantik buat narik kaos hitam Sehun sambil nanya malu-malu "Jadi aku juga yang pertama buat kamu?"

Niatnya mau seksi nanya sambil gigit bibir, tapi salahin Sehun yang gigit bibirnya sampe berdarah jadi dia terpaksa harus meringin dan itu gak seksi sama sekali " _haha, sakit ya?_ Maafin aku ya."

" _ish!_ Jawab aku sih, bikin malu aja gak dijawab."

Sehun ketawa lagi dan buru-buru jawab Luhan yang mulai bete "Iya kamu yang pertama."

"Jadi yang terakhir gak?"

Sehun keliatan ragu, tapi kali ini dia meluk Luhan yang masih duduk di _counter_ dapur sambil berbisik "Kasih aku waktu ya."

"Satu minggu kan?"

" _hmmh,_ satu minggu."

 _Refleks,_ tangan Luhan ikut meluk bayik besarnya, kakinya juga melingkar sempurna di pinggang Sehun sambil ngusap punggung kekar yang selalu _piggy back_ dia setiap dia kecapean di jam olahraga.

" _Oke_ satu minggu! Jangan lama ya, Myungsoo masih nungguin aku tuh."

" _ish!"_ Sehun sengaja gigit gemes leher Luhan sambil nyeletuk "Genit!"

Malam tadi mereka nangis sesunggukan, pagi ini mereka ketawa sejadinya, gak ada yang mau berhenti karena suasana hati mereka lagi berbunga.

Sehun bahkan ngasih _peck_ ke bibir Luhan berkali-kali, semacam narkoba menurut dia karena sekali lo nyium bibir ranum peach mungil punya lelaki cantiknya, lo gak bakal bisa nahan diri buat gak cium bibir itu lagi, lagi dan lagi.

Dia cuma butuh waktu sampai akhirnya memantapkan hati buat _confess_ ke Luhan dan jadiin si lelaki cantik didepannya ini benar-benar milik dia seutuhnya, _cuma punya dia._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _2/2_

 _._

 _._

 ** _End_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **gengs, terimakasih lagi sudah baca local au! versi gue, love love, seeyou di BT lagi yaws**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **kiss, terimakasih**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _Previous_

" _oke, kasih aku waktu satu minggu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un-baku fanfiction by me ;D_

 _._

 _._

 _EXTRA Two Shoot_

 _._

 _1 of 2_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HUN-HAN!_

.

.

.

.

 _._

"Jadi satu minggu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar saat mereka lagi ada di dalam mobil, bersiap buat kuliah tapi Luhan terus memastikan kali ini Sehun gak _plin plan_ dan bingung sama keputusannya sendiri.

"Iya cantik, satu minggu."

"Oh oke, berarti selama satu minggu ini kamu dilarang genit-genit sama cewek, fokus aja sama perasaan kamu."

Rasanya kalaupun satu minggu harus dijawab sekarang, Sehun udah tahu apa jawaban dia, karena semakin disadari, semakin dilihat dan semakin dirasa Luhan itu tipe boyfriend material banget, _dalam artian submisive sih_.

Dia cantik, bulu matanya lentik bahkan ngalahim Irene yang udah _extention_ bulu mata, bibirnya mungil banget, ranum lagi pas dikecup, rasanya manis, sikapnya sih yang paling bikin gemes, dia manja tapi kadang sok tegar, galak tapi sebenernya cengeng, jutek tapi kalo udah deket pasti dia sering ketawa.

Jadi kadang Sehun was-was kalau Luhan udah interaksi sama laki-laki atau perempuan di kelasnya, itu yang ngebuat dia super protektif dan nempelin Luhan setiap saat dimanapun kapanpun, jaga-jaga kalau ada yang nembak Luhan ya harus ngelewatin dia dulu, harus ada penilaian Sehun dari ujung kaki ke kepala, dia cuma takut kecolongan dan akhirnya Luhan luluh dan tau-tau udah berpaling, _rgggh nggak banget!_

"Sehun kamu denger gak? Jangan centil-centil satu minggu ini! Fokus sama perasaan kamu sendiri, sama Inagurasi malem minggu nanti juga! Gak usah macem-macem!"

Baru deh Sehun sadar dari lamunannya, dia cuma bisa ketawa kecil sambil lepas seatbelt dia, sedikit condong beralih buat lepas _seatbelt_ Luhan dan gak lupa nyubit gemes pipi yang keliatan makin _chubby_ tiap harinya.

"Harusnya itu omongan aku! Kamu jangan manis-manis banget, kasian fans-fans kamu cuma bisa mandang gak bisa rasa."

"Ambigu omongan kamu."

"Maklum masih nempel rasa manis bibir kamu di bibir aku!"

" _Yeu_...Mesum!"

"Tapi suka kan?"

Luhan melengos, narik dalam nafasnya dan sadar akan satu hal kalau dari semalem tingkah Sehun itu udah menjurus mesum, dimulai dari mereka selesai saling pagut, ada kali dua puluh menit Sehun terus cium bibirnya sampe agak bengkak baru lepas setelah Luhan ngeluh sakit di bibirnya.

Terus gak lama mereka tidur di tempat tidurnya, kali ini tangan Sehun jahil banget grepe sana grepe sini, masuk ke piyama tidurnya dan terakhir pagi tadi dia bangun udah gak pake celana tidur dan tangan Sehun ada didalam boxernya.

Ngapain coba?

Pas Luhan tanya si pelaku mesum dia cuma cengengesan sambil alesan "Adek kamu kasian kedinginan, jadi aku pegangin aja semaleman."

 _Wtf!_

Itu termasuk pelecehan karena semalem tadi Luhan emang tidur lengkap pake celana sama baju tidurnya, gak kaya malem-malem di rumah Sehun waktu dia sengaja gak pake celana biar Sehun tergoda.

Jadi waktu dia marahin Sehun, si bayi besar jauh lebih galak sambil bilang "Siapa suruh kamu selalu tidur gak pake celana di rumah aku! Ya jangan salahin aku kalo lagi tidur bareng kamu aku kebiasaan pegang si adek kecil setiap malem!"

 _Lah lucu!_

Tapi ya emang salah Luhan juga sih, jadi dia cuma bisa ketawa miris sementara Sehun penuh kemenangan bebas pegang-pegang dia sampe kebagian intim tubuhnya.

"Yauda ah aku masuk kelas dulu!"

Pas Luhan buka pintu, tangan Sehun megang tangannya lagi buat nanya satu hal "Kamu kerja lagi hari ini?"

"Iya, gapapa kan?"

"Ya gapapa sih, tapi mau sampe kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Magang sampe tengah malem gitu?"

Luhan baik-baik nepuk tangan Sehun, dia gak mau berdebat masalah kerja magang lagi sama cowok protektif didepannya, jadi yang dia lalukan cuma nyiumin tangan Sehun sambil ngeyakinin "Nanti kalau papa aku pulang, kalau aku udah bisa bayar uang semester yang dibayar ayah kamu, aku berenti."

"Kan kamu gak perlu ganti uang ayah."

"Sembarangan! Emang aku siapa kamu? Kalo cuma temen mah, Baekie, Ceye, Uco sama si Ijong bisa kamu bayarin juga dong?"

 _Skak mat!_

Intinya Luhan pengen lebih dari temen dan Sehun belum bisa kasih status itu karena dia butuh waktu, jadi waktu Luhan keluar dari mobilnya dia cuma bisa mandang pundak mungil itu sekilas sampe Luhan ketuk jendela mobil dan Sehun langsung buka jendela mobilnya.

"Apa?"

"Nanti malem kamu nginep lagi?"

"Iya."

"Sampe kapan?"

"Sampe aku bosen kelonan sama kamu."

"Ketularan Ijong kamu tuh, mesum banget ya ampun."

"Hehe, nagih sih..."

" _apaan sih!"_

"Bercanda Lu, sampe malem Inagurasi doang kok, aku gak fokus kalo dirumah berisik banget ada di jahe."

"Oh yauda, kasian anak-anak kalo ketua BEM nya mabok, _kkk~"_

"Mabok cinta sama kamu."

" _dih…"_

" _hahaha…_ Yauda kamu juga jangan lupa latihan nyanyi sama Baekie sama Uco, kasih kesan yang keren buat anak-anak MABA."

"Siap paketu…"

"Paketu apaan?"

"Pak ketua, _kkk~"_

"Kamu juga jangan kebanyakan main sama BaekSoo, _jadi alay kan?"_

"Lah…kita bertiga mah alay tetep banyak penggemar, _tydak masalah."_

" _heleh…heleh,_ yauda sana masuk kelas, gak usah bolos-bolos lagi."

"Iya, iya… _btw_ kamu gak izin bunda dulu?"

"Izin apa?"

"Nginep dirumah aku, udah dua hari sama nanti malem kan?"

"Gak usah, paling gak dicariin, anaknya tiga yang satu ilang yang dua masih lebih dari cukup buat bikin rusuh rumah."

" _Heleh...heleh..."_

"Lagian paling bunda nelfonnya kamu bukan aku."

"Kenapa?"

"Ya bunda taunya aku suka ketempelan kamu, _kan_?."

"Ngaco! Emang aku setan nempelin kamu!"

"Bukan setan, tapi perangko, nempelnya gak mau lepas _wkwkwkw_..."

" _Hrrhh._...Kurang-kurangin main sama Ijong, gak baik buat otak kamu!"

"Ada manfaatnya sih temenan sama orang mesum."

"Apa manfaatnya?"

"Jadi tau banyak gaya kalau mau wik wik wik...h _ahahahaha.."_

"Astaga Saka! Bener-bener ya kamu! Udah ah, aku pegel, males juga ngomong sama cowo yang udah bahas selangkangan mulu!"

"Ntar juga kamu ngerasain manfaatnya Lu."

"Bodo amat, yauda aku tunggu dirumah, gak usah jemput di tempat kerja!"

"Oia aku pulang agak malem tapinya."

"Kenapa?"

"Biasa, mau main bilyard dulu hari ini sama anak-anak, puyeng kepala bawah mikirin inagurasi mulu."

" _Kan…kan…_ cabul banget ish!"

" _hahahahahahaa…."_

"Yauda, nanti rumah gak aku kunci."

"Oke..."

"Aku masuk duluan."

"Gak cium dulu?"

"Sehun!"

"Hahahaahah...sampe nanti malem Lu!"

" _dasar cabul, geng cabul ketemu orang cabul, susahlah!"_

Sementara Sehun masih ngikik berat didalam mobil, Luhan gerutu disepanjang koridor kampus, dia komat kamit mengutuk pergaulan Sehun yang terlalu deket sama geng SKY- _nya,_ sampe kebawa cabul sama mesumnya.

Dia bener-bener kesel, bukan karena gak suka tapi jantungnya belum siap, dia suka kaget sama tingkah dadakan Sehun dan tambah kaget waktu ada suara yang tiba-tiba melengking manggil dia dengan

"KAK LULU!"

Luhan kaget setengah mati, udah teriak, itu cewek tiba-tiba nongol didepan mukanya, gak tau darimana tapi dia cukup kaget ngeliat si cewek, _Irene,_ yang biasanya cantik modis seksi, sekarang keliatan berantakan dan pucet, mungkin karena dia gapake lip cream jadinya keliatan pucet.

Jadilah Luhan bertanya-tanya sampe satu isakan Irene yang sepertinya dibuat-buat tapi terdengar pilu ngebuat Luhan inget kalo semalam Sehun cerita mereka baru putus dan wajar kalo tampilan Irene jadi horor kaya gini.

" _Hksss_...aku putus sama Sehun."

"Rin..."

"Dan itu gara-gara kakak!"

"Kok gue?"

"AH POKOKNYA GAK MAU TAU KAKAK HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"Ya tanggung jawab ngapain?"

Irene tiba-tiba deketin Luhan, sebenernya Luhan risih tapi dia gak punya alesan buat jauhin cewek yang lagi patah hati, terlebih doi putus karena dia, jadi Luhan sedikit merasa bersalah dan Irene ambil kesempatan buat ngerangkul manja lengan cowo yang sesungguhnya dia suka buat nyeringai sambil bilang.

"Kakak harus jadi pacar aku!"

" _HAH?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Malam hari…_

 _._

 _._

" _Sehun kamu masih ditempat bilyard?"_

"Masih, aku masih sama anak-anak, kenapa?"

" _Ini…."_

"Apa?"

" _heh_ cadel! Giliran lo buru!"

Obrolan dia sama Luhan terganggu gara-gara si ketua bayangan kampus nyenggol bahunya, dan karena Sehun lagi gak fokus dia ngasih tongkat _bilyard_ nya ke Chanyeol terus diem-diem mojok di meja bilyard buat dengerin temen kecilnya.

"Lo duluan, Luhan lagi telfon."

" _yeu_ si bucin!"

" _ish!"_

" _Sehun kamu denger aku gak sih?"_

"Iya aku denger, ini aku udah mojok, kenapa?"

"Itu…"

"Itu apa?"

Terus yang gak Sehun ngerti adalah alesan suara Luhan jadi pelan nyaris berbisik buat bilang _"Ada Iyen disini."_

"Siapa?"

Semakin pelan, Luhan jawab "Irin."

"HAH? DIMANA? JAM SEGINI?"

Jam segini yang dimaksud Sehun itu jam sebelas malam menuju dini hari, jadi gimana dia gak teriak kalo bayangin anak perawan agresif nyamperin bujang yang kelewat _innocent,_ udah gitu Luhan jawabnya setengah bingung setengah gak tega buat bilang

" _Iya, dirumah aku, dia bilang mau nuntut tanggung jawab karena diputusin kamu."_

"Nuntut gimana?"

" _mmh…."_ Sekarang suaranya semakin kecil tapi dibalas teriakan Sehun saat Luhan bilang "Dia mau aku jadi pacarnya buat gantiin kamu yang udah jahat."

" _APAAAN?! UDAH GAK USAH MACEM-MACEM, AKU KERUMAH KAMU SEKARANG!"_

 _PIP!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

Sadar Luhan udah selesai bicara di telfon, Irene mulai _actingnya_ lagi dengan pura-pura nangis dan nyalahin Sehun karena udah mutusin dia sepihak, niatnya cari perhatian sama Luhan sebanyak mungkin walau kenyataannya _dia yang mutusin Sehun, kkk~_

" _hkss—_ temennya jahat banget si Kak, tega banget mutusin tengah malam kayak kemarin, aku— _aku malu_ tahu sama mami papi aku."

Luhan yang sedari tadi merasa bersalah dibuat semakin bersalah, apalagi pas denger mami papi Irene juga denger Sehun mutusin dia malem itu, jadilah Luhan duduk di deket Irene sambil tepuk-tepu bahunya yang mulai naik turun karena nangis "Rin udah dong, jangan nangis gitu terus, jelek loh kamu."

"Bodo, orang kak Lulu yang bakal jadi pacar aku selanjutnya, _iya kan?"_

" _Loh kok gue?"_ Luhan megang tengkuknya kikuk buat ingetin Irene kalo dia "Tapi gue gak suka cewek."

"Tenang aja kak, ini cuma masalah waktu sama lingkungan, kalo kakak jadi cowok aku juga pasti nanti sayang beneran."

"Ya tapi masalahnya….."

"Lagi nih ka, apa bagusnya Sehun sih? Dia tuh ganteng doang, pengertian ngga, peka ngga, posesifnya ngelebihin pacar, kan risih kak!"

"Emang sih, tapi-….."

"Kasih kesempatan dong kak, _please,_ kalo gak bener-bener bisa suka kita udahan, _ya?"_

Oke, biasanya Luhan bisa tegas sama cewek didepannya, ketus malahan, tapi gak tahu kenapa malem ini dia mati gaya dan gak bisa jawab apapun yang diomongin sama mantan Sehun yang paling dia suka dari mantan-mantannya yang lain.

Mungkin karena dia merasa bersalah dan belum minta maaf sama cewek yang akan jadi dokter hitungan beberapa tahun lagi, selebihnya dia cuma lagi belajar ngalah kalo gak mau ada suara cewek nangis dirumahnya, _mereka cuma berdua dirumah,_ jadi Luhan hanya menghindari fitnah takutnya dituduh berbuat yang tidak selayaknya sama Irene, _gak mungkin juga sih._

"Ya kak ya? _Please….."_

"Rin gue-…."

 _BLAM!_

Luhan tiba-tiba berdiri dari sofa, nunjuk ke arah pintu buat bilang "Itu Sehun udah dateng." Katanya ngasih tau, sambil berlari ke arah pintu karena terlalu hafal sama suara mesin mobil Sehun dan cara nutup pintu pasti akan selalu sedikit dibanting.

"LUHAN-…"

" _ish!_ Ganggu aja!"

Sadar kalo itu bener-bener Sehun ngebuat Irene sedikit kesel, belum juga berhasil bujuk Luhan jadi pacarnya, _eh_ si mantan udah gangguin aja, sontak Irene ikutin Luhan ke arah pintu, terus disaat yang sama pintu rumah Luhan dibuka dia buru-buru ngerangkul lengan Luhan dan sengaja dempetin Luhan setengah meluk.

"Rin.."

 _Klik…._

Luhan kaget, Sehun apalagi, cuma Irene yang senyum penuh kemenangan sampai suara Sehun tiba-tiba tinggi buat teriak "APA-APAAN SIH! COWOK CEWEK BERDUA DOANG DI RUMAH SEPI SAMBIL RANGKUL-RANGKULAN GITU!"

Luhan panik dong, karena setiap Sehun cemburu udah deh, teriaknya gak bakal berhenti, nah kebetulan dia dirangkul sama cewek super agresif kayak Irene, jadi minta lepas pun percuma karena Irene justru ketawa macem nenek lampir buat mendesis "Ini namanya PDKT, _bweek~!"_

" _ish!_ PDKT apaan jam segini? Ini mah namanya godain bujang cantik tengah malem, _nggak, nggak,_ udah lepas sana!"

Tiba-tiba Sehun narik tangan Luhan dong, terus Irene gak mau kalah, jadinya mereka tarik-tarikan Luhan kaya tarik tambang, gak ada yang mau kalah, Sehun kenceng banget nariknya, Irene juga, bahkan tangan kiri Luhan setengah dicakar Irene karena cewek disampingnya panik banget bakal kalah dari Sehun.

"Lepas gak."

"GAK!"

"LEPAS!"

"ENGGAK!"

Sadar muka Luhan udah merah nahan sakit di tangannya, Sehun inisiatif, bukan inisiatif ngalah,

 _tapi…_

 _SRET!_

"SEHUN!"

Irene kaget, Luhan juga, sekarang Sehun yang nyengir menang karena satu tarikan kenceng, Luhan udah di pelukannya dan gak tanggung dia bahkan ngasih punggung ke Irene sambil meluk Luhan terus nengok pasang muka jahil banget buat bilang "Kalah kan? Ngeyel sih."

Sontak muka Irene merah, bibirnya udah ngerucut super bête dan bener aja gak sampe tiga detik dia teriak

"KAK LULUUUUU! _HUWAAAAA~"_

 _Refleks,_ Luhan dorong badan Sehun yang meluk dia, sedikit melotot tapi keburu panik waktu teriakan Irene bener-bener kenceng sampe nangis gak jelas kaya sekarang "Rin, aduuuhh, udah dong jangan nangis."

Gak membuang kesempatan, Irene pun langsung ngerangkul Luhan dan cengengesan nemplok di pundak cowok yang tingginya gak beda jauh dari dia " _hehe…makanya jangan sama si monster, sama princess aja kak."_

"Princess kepalamu-….!"

" _Sehun,_ Udah ih!"

Males denger teriakan lagi, Luhan sekarang jauhin Sehun dari Irene, walau risih lengannya dirangkul Irene dan Sehun gerutu dibelakangnya, si cowok cantik yang udah pake piyama tidurnya itu pasrah dan nuntun mereka bertiga duduk bareng di sofa terdekat.

"Nah, sekarang kalian berdua ngomong baik-baik."

"Gak ah, gengsi amat."

"Sama!"

Posisinya sekarang Luhan ada di tengah-tengah Irene yang masih ngerangkul lengannya di sebelah kiri sementara di sebelah kanannya Sehun lagi lipat dada sambil ngelirik jaga-jaga kalo mantannya itu lebih dari sekedar ngerangkul lengan.

"Astaga kalian berdua tuh baru putus kemarin, bukan setahun yang lalu, begini amat sih perasaan."

"Ya wajarlah, orang diputusin tengah malem, siapa juga yang gak sakit hati!"

"Heh! Siapa yang putusin siapa? Jangan _play victim_ Ren, dosa!"

" _ah bodo, bodo,_ lagi siapa sih kak yang gak kesel kalo cowoknya dateng tengah malem cuma buat teriak " _KAMU YANG KASIH NOMOR LUHAN KE MYUNGSOO"_ bukan nanya ceweknya udah makan kek, udah apa kek, malah teriak-teriak nuduh, berasa maling tau gak!"

Sekarang Luhan yang lirik Sehun, berasa gak nyangka aja Sehun sampe segitunya nuduh dia sama Myungsoo dan teriak-teriak dirumah pacarnya tengah malem "Sumpah kamu _childish_ banget!"

"Aku _shock_ aja kamu pulang dianter cowok selain aku."

"Aku juga sering dianter Ceye, dianter Jongin, kamu diem."

"Ya itumah beda, aku kenal mereka, _kan."_

" _Alesan…."_

Merasa jadi nyamuk diantara pertengkaran dua cowok yang keliatan banget mesra walau lagi berantem, Irene kesel lagi, tiba-tiba dia meluk lengan Luhan posesif buat bilang "Ah gak mau tau, kak Lulu yang harus tanggung jawab jadi pacar aku ya, _ya , yaaa…."_

"Apaan si nih cewek, centil banget!"

"Nyesel kan mutusin aku?"

"Dibilang siapa yang mutusin siapa!"

Giliran Luhan yang kesel, dia paling gak suka dituduh apalagi disuruh tanggung jawab setiap kali Sehun putus sama pacar-pacarnya yang dulu, belum dikatainnya, belum digangguinnya, dan yang unik emang cuma Irene karena daripada ngatain sama gangguin, dia justru minta tanggung jawab dengan cara yang aneh, minta Luhan jadi pacarnya… _YAKALEEEE…._

"Kalian mau berantem sampe jam berapa kira-kira? Udah jam satu nih!" katanya kesel, dibales tatapan " _o….o—ow"_ dari Sehun sama Irene yang tahu kalo Luhan udah mulai marah gara-gara mereka.

"Kamu sih! Kak Lulu marah kan, maaf ya ka."

" _rhhh…"_

Bukan Luhan yang geram, tapi Sehun, dia gerah banget liat mantan pacar yang baru sehari putus dari dia ngerangkul Luhan setengah nempelin dada gitu, dia takut Luhan gak _innocent_ lagi dan lebih parahnya gimana kalo cowok cantiknya penasaran sama " _dada"_ cewek? _Rrrhhhh_

Double _rrggh…_ dan tiba-tiba dia ganti posisi jadi ditengah, Irene disamping kiri dan Luhan disamping kanan sementara si cewek gak terima dan terus mukulin lengan mantan pacarnya " _ih_ Kamu ngapain sih?"

Sehun gentian nempelin Luhan, jaga jarak sama Irene sebelum kasih tahu "Jagain anak bujang, takut di grepe sama cewek centil!"

" _ish!_ KAK LUHAN INI TEMENNYA SURUH PULANG KENAPA SIH— _mmhh~"_

Buru-buru Sehun bekap mulut Irene waktu mantannya teriak, Luhan juga kaget sampe _refleks_ pukul tangan Sehun yang main bekap mulut anak orang terus ngedelik kesel ke cowok yang butuh satu minggu buat mastiin perasaannya sendiri.

"Sehun!"

"Berisik banget si Ren!"

 _Huwaaaaa~_

Ya wajar kalo satu-satunya perempuan di ruangan ini jerit kesel kaya sekarang, pertama usahanya buat ngerayu Luhan gagal udah sekitar satu jam, kedua dia punya saingan yang gak lain mantan pacar sendiri, dan ketiga si mantan bener-bener super ngeselin dan gak mau ngalah sama sekali sama dia.

Beruntung yang ditaksir sedikit lebih peka, Luhan pada dasarnya gak suka lihat orang di- _bully_ sih, jadi waktu Sehun terlalu kasar bekap mulutnya – _ini lebaynya Irene doang, padahal Sehun cuma nutup pelan, gak bekap mulutnya-_ dia ambil kesempatan buat teriak dan alhasil sekarang dia duduk di tengah antara gebetan sama mantan pacarnya.

 _Bingo!_

Dari situasi sih udah menang, jadi lagi-lagi Irene nempelin Luhan sambil rengek "Kak sumpah sakit banget bibir aku, _hkss…"_

" _ett nenek sihir lebay banget."_

Sehun gerutu kesel dikasih hadiah tatapan " _UDAH GAK!"_ sama Luhan yang lagi nepuk-nepuk pundak Irene tapi tangan Sehun gak mau kalah dan terus jauhin tangan Luhan biar gak nepuk pundak si mantan yang kini _official_ jadi " _rival"_ terberatnya.

"Makanya Rin ngobrolnya besok aja, sekarang udah pagi nanti orang tua kamu cariin, lagian kasian supir kamu didepan rumah."

"Iya makanya pulang!"

Sehun nimpalin omongan Luhan, buat Irene nengok dan nanya "Kamu gak pulang?"

"Gak lah, aku nginep disini berduaan sama Luhan, pegang-pegang Luhan sesuka hati dan yang paling intim sih-…" Sehun sengaja gantung kalimatnya buat bisikin Irene dan bilang "Bobo berdua sama Luhan, _enak…"_

" _ISH!"_

" _akh!"_

Satu teriakan terakhir Irene berdiri dan sengaja nginjek kaki kanan Sehun pake _heels_ yang gak mau dilepas saat masuk kerumah Luhan, tujuannya biar terkesan _feminim,_ tapi Luhan sama sekali gak tertarik dan sekarang _heelsnya_ memiliki fungsi buat bales mulut besar mantan pacarnya.

"Ya ampun, kamu gapapa kan?"

Kakinya merah, tapi gak sakit, _ya tapi sama kaya Irene_ , Sehun juga ambil kesempatan buat ngerengek "Sakit banget Lu."

"AH BODO! DENGER YA KAK BESOK PAGI AKU DATENG LAGI KESINI! KITA KENCAN DI DUFAN! KALO KAKAK NOLAK AKU BAKALAN DIRI SEPANJANG HARI DI DEPAN PINTU RUMAH!"

" _hah?"_

"BYE!"

Irene pamit dengan janjinya dateng lagi besok pagi, ninggalin Luhan yang terlihat cengok sementara Sehun masih sibuk ngerengek " _Lu, sakit kaki aku."_ Yang gak sengaja didengar Irene dan buat si calon dokter lagi-lagi noleh dan kali ini nyerang Sehun dengan teriak "DASAR KAKEK LAMPIR! LEBAY!"

" _Kakek apa?"_

 _BLAM!_

Kali ini Sehun yang cengok, baru pertama kali ada yang bilang dia lebay selain bundanya, jadi saat Irene bertingkah persis kaya bundanya cuma buat dia ketawa melas buat nanya sama Luhan "Aku gak lebay kan ya?"

"Jujur?"

"Iya, jujur aja."

"Kamu tuh king of lebay, untung ganteng, untung sayang, jadi aku sih gak masalah."

" _haha…"_

"Udah ah aku mau tidur, kamu cuci muka sama kaki dulu kalo masuk kamar."

"Tapi Lu ini sakit loh kaki aku, merah tuh, gak mau diusap usap dulu gitu?"

Luhan udah pegang gagang pintu kamar sambil mengobservasi acting berlebihan Sehun, kepalanya geleng-geleng gak habis pikir dan gak lama dia nanya dengan suara ditahan dongkol

"Kamu gak mau aku katain lebay kan ya?"

"Gak dong."

"Yauda cuci kaki sama muka terus masuk kamar, ini udah pagi!"

 _Blam!_

Pintu kamar udah ketutup tanda acting selesai, karena percuma kalo pura-pura sakit tapi Luhan gak lihat, jadia dia buru-buru dia ke kamar mandi di ruang tengah buat cuci asal mukanya, basuh kakinya sekilas sebelum lari nyusul Luhan kekamarnya, gak tau kenapa sejak insiden waktu seminggu yang dia minta, insiden ciuman pertama mereka, dia jadi semangat banget kalo udah berduaan sama Luhan.

Dan karena terlalu bersemangat, Luhan bahkan belum rebahan di tempat tidur karena lagi siapin bantal buat dia sama Sehun tapi pintu kamar udah kebuka dan Sehun buru-buru duduk di tempat tidur.

"Kamu udah cuci muka?"

"Udah dong."

"Cuci kaki?"

"Udah juga."

"Kok cepet? Katanya sakit?"

"Bisa aja nyindirnya." Katanya nyubit pipi Luhan dibales suara kesel Luhan kalo lagi kerja diganggu sama Sehun "Kamu geser dikit, aku lagi siapin selimutnya."

Alih-alih geser, Sehun lebih milih deketin Luhan, dia berdiri dibelakang temen kecilnya dan mulai meluk dan gangguin Luhan yang masih pasang selimut di tempat tidurnya "Berat ka." Luhan coba dorong Sehun yang nempelin dia dibelakang tapi justru si cowok yang badannya dua kali lebih besar dari dia semakin nempel dan sekarang naruh dagunya di pundak Luhan.

"Segini doang masa berat? Katanya manly."

Merasa tertantang Luhan akhirnya pasrah, dia gak lagi dorong badan Sehun yang semakin nempelin dia, sebaliknya dia secara gak langsung kasih izin Sehun buat bebas nempel sama badannya tanpa sadar kalo mata Sehun yang terpejam gak menjamin tangannya buat diam.

"Ka, ngapain masuk-masuk sih tangannya?"

Sedari tadi emang Sehun udah ngusap perutnya sensual, Luhan bukan gak sadar tapi karena dia liat mata Sehun terpejam jadi dia rasa Sehun tidur, bukan sibuk gerayangin badannya sana sini dan berakhir masukin tangan kedalam baju tidurnya.

"Cari susu."

" _hah?"_

"Nah ketemu."

Dan benar aja pas tangan Sehun mainin tonjolan kecil dibalik piyamanya, Luhan merinding, tegang dan mulai kesel, tadinya dia mau langsung mukul Sehun yang udah berani gerayangin tubuhnya kaya gini, tapi sialnya, saat dia mau marah Sehun justru sengaja cium tengkuk sama gigit kecil telinganya dan berbisik "Nanti kalau aku jadi pacar kamu, aku setiap malem pasti nyusuin kamu deh, kaya baby gitu."

Terserah…..

Luhan merinding dengernya, belum lagi bayangin bibir kecil Sehun itu mainin dua tonjolan kecilnya setiap malam, dia bener-bener ngerasa panas dan _refleks,_ dorong badan Sehun buat buru-buru naik ke atas tempat tidur dan masuk kedalam selimut, nutupin seluruh wajahnya.

"Kamu tidur di sofa deh mendingan, aku takut di perkosa!"

Sehun terkekeh dengernya, itu kaya macem dia om-om mesum yang godain anak sekolah kalo Luhan tingkahnya begini, jadi dia cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala bayangin kalau memang nanti mereka pacaran pasti bakal banyak banget _do and don'ts_ yang bakal diajukan Luhan selama mereka berduaan.

" _yee…_ Ini lagi pemanasan cantik, siapa tahu enam hari lagi aku nembak kamu, emang gak mau?"

"….."

"Yakin gak mau?"

"….."

"Luhan-…."

"Aku mau! Tapi kamu gak boleh ngambil kesempatan juga kali!"

" _kkk~ gemesin banget sih."_ Katanya gak tahan lihat tingkah Luhan dan mulai dorong tubuh Luhan buat kasih _space_ ke dia "Geser sedikit dong, mau tidur nih."

"Di sofa aja sana!"

"Gak ah dingin, enakan juga kelonan ama kamu."

Awalnya Luhan mempertahankan diri biar Sehun gak bisa geser tubuhnya, tapi apa daya dia kalah segalanya dari Sehun, _ukuran tubuh dan tenaga,_ jadi sekali Sehun dorong badan dia yang ditutupin selimut, _space_ kosong langsung tersedia dan bisa buat Sehun rebahan disampingnya.

" _nyaman….enaaak…"_

Gak cuma rebahan disamping Luhan, Sehun juga narik selimut yang ditahan Luhan sekuat tenaga tanpa usaha, alhasil mereka udah ada dibalik selimut yang sama dengan tangan Sehun meluk pinggang Luhan sementara Luhan _was-was_ takut kalo kebiasaan Sehun grepe dia di tengah malem kumat.

Luhan sengaja kasih punggung ke Sehun, tapi si bayi mesum gak mau kalah dengan melukin dari belakang, awalnya cuma ngehirup tengkuk, lama-lama nyium seenak jidat dan bener aja, belum ada dua menit tangannya udah masuk kedalem piyama tidurnya, mainin dua tonjolan kecil lagi dan kali ini lebih intens karena dia melintirnya sambil meremin mata.

"Gemes banget kaya _chococip."_

Luhan yang lagi kegelian cuma bisa bergerak seadanya, dia gak mau berlebihan bergerak mengingat bokongnya dia lagi ditempelin " _adek"_ Sehunyang kalo udah bangun jadi " _monster"_ gede dan panjang, _rrhh~_ bayanginnya aja ngilu gimana kalo sampe masuk kedalem, _gak deh,_ gak….Dia belum mau ngerasain pantat robek kaya yang diceritain Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo setiap kali mereka jalan ngangkang ke kampus.

" _geli_ ka…ampun deh, tidur aja sih."

" _hmmh…"_

Luhan menggeliat agak menjauh, sambil gerutu " _jangan hmhh..hmhh aja!_ Berenti melintirin _nipple_ aku, kalo bengkak terus gede gimana?"

"Ya tinggal beli _bra."_

" _ASTAGA!"_

Luhan panik sejadinya, Sehun ketawa sepuasnya, mata Luhan udah bener-bener marah tapi Sehun justru cengengesan gak tau diri, jadi Luhan udah buat keputusan kalo mereka terus menerus tidur satu ranjang, cepat atau lambat pasti dia bakal diperkosa Sehun dan Luhan belum siap, sama sekali belum.

Pindah adalah solusinya, dia gak keberatan tidur di sofa asal gak ditempelin Sehun terus, satu gerakan cepat dia narik bantal, ngambil si boneka bambi yang udah sengaja dijatohin Sehun buat siap-siap pindah ke sofa.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Kemana aja asal gak ditempelin kamu!"

" _eitss…."_

Buru-buru Sehun megang lengan Luhan, mereka sempat lempar tatapan gak mau kalah sampe Sehun ketawa dan angkat tangan tanda nyerah "Iya, iya aku janji gak grepe lagi, sekarang tidur."

"Mana ada maling ngaku, gak percaya."

" _sshh…._ Nih, nih, kita tidur punggung-punggungan aja, aku gak bakalan nempelin kamu."

Sehun berbalik arah, sekarang dia kasih punggung ke Luhan dan bodohnya Luhan langsung mempertimbangkan omongan si " _maling"_ yang saat ini lagi pura-pura tidur, meski dalam hati dia mati-matian nahan ketawa karena ngebujuk Luhan lebih gampang dari ngebujuk anak kecil yang minta es krim.

"Awas kalo megang-megang lagi aku pindah!"

Dan Sehun menang, gimana gak menang kalo sekarang Luhan udah rebahan lagi disampingnya, mereka tidur saling kasih punggung walau kadang punggung mereka bergesekan.

Sebenernya Luhan punya _bad feeling_ tentang ini, tapi yaudalah dia udah ngantuk, jadi dalam sekejap asal si bambi udah ada di pelukannya Luhan kaya dihipnotis dan

 _Zzzz…Zzzz_

Seketika suara dengkuran halus terdengar dan Sehun siap beraksi, dia hafal kebiasaan Luhan sekali udah tidur pantang dibangunin kecuali gempa, _kkk~_

Jadi setelah buka mata, dia buru-buru balik badan buat nempelin si lelaki cantik sambil _sound check "_ Luhan."

 _zZzz…_

Dan bener aja waktu Sehun panggil cuma dibales dengkuran halus, jadinya dia ketawa jahil sambil melukin _"teddy bear'_ versi hidupnya " _hmmh~_ Kalo anteng gini kan gemes." Katanya meluk Luhan dari belakang sambil nyiumin aroma _baby_ yang jadi _khas_ temen kecilnya.

Bahkan ketika dia udah coba bermacam-macam _parfume "manly."_ Aroma bayinya gak pernah hilang dan kadang Luhan kesel karena bau badan dia gak pernah sekalipun _manly_ kaya Sehun.

" _Gak pantes kalo bau kamu manly mah, bayi sih."_

Setelahnya Sehun bener-bener tidur nempelin Luhan, berasa cium aroma therapy yang lembut banget sampe gak sadar kalo itu udah jadi kebiasaan dia sejak lama tidur nyenyak dengan aroma Luhan yang buat tidurnya semakin nyaman.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi_

 _._

" _KAK LULU BANGUN! BANGUN DONG-…..!"_

Oke, bisa dibilang waktu mungkin belum sampai di angka tujuh tapi suara nyaring diluar sana seketika mengganggu dua insan yang lagi tidur dengan posisi si lelaki mungil munggungin cowok yang ukuran badannya lebih besar dari dia, tapi si cowok besar nempelin terus dengan meluk si pemilik rumah sementara wajahnya nempel di punggung temen kecilnya.

 _TOK….TOK!_

Mereka awalnya gak bergeming sama sekali, tapi pejuang didepan pintu rumah si lelaki cantik kayanya juga gak mau kalah dengan terus gedor, nekan bel berkali-kali sambil teriak " _BUKA DONG PINTUNYA KA! KAKAK BANGUUUNNN!"_

" _rrhh…."_

Jadi wajar kalo si pemilik rumah lebih dulu merespon teriakan dari luar kamar, dia bergerak sedikit lalu sadar kalo tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya sekarang gak bakal bolehin dia pergi kemana-mana.

"Sehun…"

" _hmhh…"_

"Diluar suara Irin ya?"

"Biarin aja, dia ganggu, kita tidur lagi aja."

Bilangnya tidur lagi, tapi tangannya mulai nakal masuk ke dalam boxer Luhan dan megang-megang si "adek" kecil

"Jangan macem-macem ka, masih pagi."

"Orang cuma megang, gak dimacem-macemin."

Luhan berusaha bangun, tapi gak cuma lengan, sekarang telapak tangan Sehun bikin dia lemes karena gak cuma megang tapi mulai gerak-gerakin tangannya didalam boxer Luhan "Ka…."

" _hmh…"_

"Gak usah mesum sehari bisa gak sih? Masih pagi ini!"

Luhan udah berusaha ngeluarin tangan Sehun tapi malah dijawab santai sama si pemilik tangan ngeselin " _gemes…"_ katanya asal, matanya emang merem tapi tangannya astaga, makin lama makin bikin Luhan resah ditambah teriakan Irene diluar yang gak kalah ganggu pagi harinya yang mendung cantik kaya sekarang.

"KAK LULU BUKA DONG!"

" _ish!"_

Ngurus satu cowok mesum aja dia kewalahan, sekarang ditambah satu cewek agresif, jadi Luhan bener-bener risih sampe akhirnya dia kesel dan nendang paha Sehun sampe jatoh kebawah tempat tidur.

" _akh~"_

"Gak usah mesum terus, cepet buka pintu."

Sehun lagi ngusap pantatnya yang baru sukses nyium lantai dibarengin sama perintah Luhan yang kelewat galak dan nyuruh dia buat buka pintu "Sekarang!"

"Ogah."

" _oh,_ jadi lebih milih Irin liat aku pake _boxer?_ Oke!"

Baru buat gerakan buka selimut, Sehun udah lebih dulu lari ke pintu kamar, dia keliatan kesel tapi tetep aja lari ke luar kamar, lagi kalo diliat kondisi tidur mereka beda banget, Sehun pake _singlet_ hitam sama celana _training_ panjang hitam punya dia yang ditaro di lemari Luhan, sementara Luhan seperti biasa cuma pake _boxer_ ya karena malam tadi ada yang reseh ngelepas paksa celana tidurnya.

Jadinya dia cuma bisa geleng kepala sambil ketawa ngatain " _rasain."_

.

.

" _KAK LUHAN BUKA-…."_

 _Klik…_

Teriakannya berhenti pas pintu dibuka, awalnya dia mikir Luhan tapi pas lihat mantan cowoknya muka yang udah dibuat seimut itu balik ke _mode_ garang buat nanya "Kok kamu? Mana Luhan?"

"Ya masih dikamarlah, masih lengket."

Sehun gak kalah keselnya lihat mantan cewek yang kini jadi saingan utamanya, dan kalo diinget-inget waktu sama dia Irene tuh jarang dandan, gak pernah pake pewarna bibir apalagi _contact lense,_ beda banget sama pagi ini, dia pake _hotpant jeans_ diatas lutut dipadu baju putih polos agak kebesaran lengkap dengan dandanan menor yang ngebuat dia _stylish_ sekaligus cantik dan Sehun risih lihatnya.

"Emang ngapain lengket?"

Jahil, Sehun semakin ambigu ngejawab pertanyaan mantan ceweknya "Biasa, abis olahraga malem, jadi keringetan terus lengket badan kita berdua."

"Olahraga apaan malem-malem?"

" _wik wik,_ apalagi-…."

"SEHUN GAK USAH NGACO DEH!"

Baru aja Irene mau teriak tapi udah keduluan si pemilik rumah yang keluar dari kamar, diliat dari cara dia ngucek mata sama rambut acak-acakan sih udah dipastikan bener-bener baru bangun tidur, bukan keringetan atau lengket atau apa kaya yang dibilang Sehun dan itu sukses buat Irene saah fokus.

"GEMES BANGET BARU BANGUN TIDUR! KAYA BABY KOALA IMUUUUT!"

Luhan mau gak mau nerima pelukan mendadak Irene yang langsung jejingkrakan di depan dia, kalo bukan karena Sehun diri di tengah-tengah mereka mungkin dia udah disosor di pipi dan itu nggak banget karena dia gak pernah sekalipun dicium cewek selain bunda Sehun sama mendiang ibunya.

"Mulai deh….!"

Irene udah mau meluk Luhan lagi tapi dikasih hadiah punggung Sehun yang lagi ngumpetin Luhan di pelukannya, ya kalo udah begini posisinya mah gak usah ditanya siapa yang kalah karena teriakan Irene menjawab semuanya "BISA GAK SIH GAUSA GANGGU ORANG PDKT!"

Sehun malah senyum jail lagi buat bilang "Emang situ doang yang PDKT, saya juga!"

" _ISH!"_

"Dari semalem lanjut kepagi gak pada capek berantem?"

Luhan sekarang udah beralih dari pelukan Sehun, dia berdiri di tengah-tengah Irene-Sehun dan jelas lagi jadi penengah buat sepasang mantan kekasih yang gak tahu kenapa jadi hobi berantem kaya Tom & Jerry.

"Capek." Irene jawab, Sehun juga bersandar di dinding rumah Luhan buat nimpalin "Banget."

"Yauda kalo gitu kalian damai."

"Gak mau." Irene jawab cepat dibalas gak kalah cepet sama Sehun "Apalagi aku? Damai sama mantan?— _iyuh!"_

" _haah~"_

Berakhir Luhan pasrah dan narik dalam nafasnya, lagian dia masih ngantuk buat jadi wasit di pertengkaran super gak jelas Sehun-Irene sampai harus nguap beberapa kali "Kamu tidur lagi aja, ini hari sabtu dan kita gak ada kelas."

"Gak boleh! Kakak gak boleh tidur lagi!"

"Kenapa emang?"

Buru-buru dia ngerangkul Luhan buat ingetin kalau hari ini mereka ada janji buat…. _kencan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Maksud hati kencan berduaan, tapi apa daya karena orang ketiga pasti selalu ada di setiap hubungan dan proses PDKT.

"Rese banget pake segala ikutan!"

"Lah bodo, kesini juga pake mobil gue."

"Ya pinjemin ke Luhan _kek,_ pelit banget!"

"Gak ada, dia aja gak punya SIM!"

"Alesan!"

 _Ya,_ contohnya Irene ini, dia udah ngerencanain kencan berdua sama Luhan di Dufan, naik semua wahana menegangkan terus penutupan di bianglala sore-sore cantik gitu deh, kan romantis banget dibayangin.

Tapi apa boleh buat karena sejatinya Luhan punya bayangan yang gak bakal bisa dilepas, jadi mau alesan kaya apa, ya si bayangan tetep bakal ngikutin meski gak diajak sekalipun.

"Nih tiketnya, ayo masuk."

Yang dua lagi tatapan sengit sementara yang satu malah jadi _excited,_ dia gak sabar banget buat main dan ya, walo harus berantem gak jelas mereka berdua juga bersedia ngebuat si cowok cantik _happy_ buat main hari ini.

"KAK!"

Lagi sibuk antri wahana kora-kora, Irene tiba-tiba dateng bawa dua bando gambar _Mickey sama Minnie_ mouse, dia udah pake yang Minnie jadi jangan tanya buat siapa si Mickey karena pasti Luhan jawabannya.

"Nah kan begini jadi romantis." Katanya girang sambil makein Luhan bando _couple_ yang dia beli, gak lama mereka mau ambil foto _selca_ tapi Sehun sengaja banget narik tangan Luhan ke antrian karena emang giliran mereka naik wahana.

"Sehun…."

"Giliran kita, ayo cepet!"

Terpaksa Irene jalan dibelakang Sehun sama Luhan yang udah siap ambil posisi, padahal nih ya kursi paling belakang kora-kora kosong, tapi Sehun malah duduk didepan dan menurut Irene itu nggak banget.

"Kenapa disini? Disana masih kosong!"

"Emang…"

"Yauda ayo pindah."

"Gak bisa, nanti ada yang muntah."

"Siapa-….."

Baru mau nanya, Irene udah bisa lihat perubahan warna muka Luhan jadi pucet, terus dia ngelirik Sehun sekilas terus Sehun sengaja rangkul bahu Luhan setengah meluk si cowok cantik buat bilang "Luhan gak bisa di tempat tinggi, dia bisa muntah."

"Ya terus kenapa kita naik?"

Sehun kasih instruksi buat Irene duduk, gak lama penyangga mereka dipasang dan Luhan semakin kuat nyakar dada Sehun, jantungnya udah dag dig dug gak siap kalo kora-koranya berayun sementara Sehun jawab santai pertanyaan Irene

"Karena doi _sok manly,_ sok berani tapi sepanjang permainan cuma ngeringkuk gini di pelukan gue."

" _yeu,_ aturan mah kamu gak usah ikut! Jadinya kan Luhan ngeringkuk ke aku."

Satu ayunan pertama belum berasa, Sehun sama Irene bahkan masih berantem mulut sampe dirasa tangan Luhan nyakar semakin kenceng tanda ayunan keempat udah mulai tinggi, tiba-tiba terjun, naik lagi, terjun lagi dan Luhan hening gak bersuara, mukanya ngumpet di pelukan Sehun sementara si cowok ganteng yang lagi menikmati wahana sambil dipeluk Luhan sengaja teriak

"MIMPI REN….."

.

.

Dan bener aja tebakan Sehun, Luhan emang naik semua wahana tinggi menegangkan, tapi yaitu, syaratnya harus sama Sehun karena kalo ngga ya batal, dia gak mau _have fun._

Jadinya itu ngebuat Irene sedikit kesel sih, karena seharusnya yang duduk disamping Luhan di _roller coaster_ tuh dia, bukan Sehun, tapi balik lagi karena Luhan cuma nyaman sama Sehun jadi Irene harus berakhir duduk sendiri di bangku ketiga paling depan sementara Sehun sama Luhan di bangku kedua dari depan.

" _AARGGGHHHH~~~"_

Putaran terakhir Luhan berani buka mata, Irene bisa denger Sehun bisikin Luhan "Pegang tangan aku." Disambut tangan Luhan yang nempelin jemarinya di jemari Sehun dan gak lama tangan mereka bertautan erat, Luhan berani buka matanya, ketawa ngeliat Sehun yang ada disampingnya dan mereka berdua keliatan _happy banget_ sambil teriak diatas wahana _._

 _Jealous?_

YA IYALAH!

Ini rencana _nge-_ date mereka berdua tapi yang _have fun_ malah gebetan sama saingannya, jadi pas mereka turun dari wahana, Irene cuma bisa gigit jari kelewat cemburu sama interaksi Sehun-Luhan.

" _ish!_ Bete banget!"

"Mau ka minumnya, aku haus."

Dan dasaran Luhan mahluk susah peka, dia malah minta air mineral dari botol yang lagi diminum Sehun dan itu artinya _indirect kiss,_ Irene makin bete aja, sengaja dia jalan di tengah waktu Sehun kasih botolnya dan _tara-…._ satu-satunya air mineral yang dibeli Sehun jatoh dong ke tanah, Luhan sampe nelen air liurnya sendiri saking hausnya sementara Irene tanpa rasa bersalah justru ngerangkul Luhan ke salah satu tenda _food court_ di Dufan.

"Ayo kak, kita duduk."

" _ish!_ Nenek lampir."

Sehun gerutu dan Luhan pasrah, dia capek banget abis teriak diatas dan belum minum sama makan siang padahal udah lewat jam makan siang, daritadi dia cuma ngemil _hotdog,_ jagung dan lain-lain tapi belum masuk nasi dan dia kelaperan.

"Gue haus Rin, beli minum dulu yuk."

"Itu aja kak, ada yang jual _bubble pop_ tuh, kesana yuk."

"Boleh."

Irene duduk disamping Luhan sementara Sehun narik kursi didepan Luhan, dia juga sengaja tiduran diatas meja sambil nahan tangan Luhan tanda temen kecilnya gak boleh pergi kemana mana dan harus nemenin dia di _gazebo foodcourt._

"Beli minum dulu ka."

"Gak usah berdua, salah satu aja." Katanya tetep tiduran diatas meja sementara tangan Irene diem-diem narik tangan Luhan "Ayo kak."

"Duluan aja Rin, nanti gue nyusul."

" _ih!_ Yauda aku yang beli, tapi abis ini naik _bianglala_ ya?"

"Oke."

Irene dorong kursinya, natap kesel banget sama tingkah Sehun sebelum beralih ke toko _bubble_ pop dan ngantri sendirian, kalo dibilang kesel ya kesel, _ya gimana gak kesel_ kalo tingkah Sehun daritadi cuma merintah seenaknya, tapi yang bikin tambah kesel Luhan selalu dengerin instruksi si ketua BEM, dasaran _leader sih,_ jadi gak dimana, gak dimana ya pasti didengerin.

Jadi deh Irene bete ngantri sendirian, terus didepannya ada orang pacaran, cowoknya setinggi Sehun, badannya gede cekikikan sama ceweknya, Irene kesel dong, Iri dong, ditambah dia gak sengaja liat Luhan lagi ngusap kepala Sehun yang tiduran dan dia semakin kesel.

Dia lagi mikir cara biar Luhan gak mesra-mesraan sama Sehun, terus tiba-tiba dia _happy_ banget sadar kalo Luhan juga merhatiin dia dari jauh, jadinya dia punya ide gila dan itu cukup buat narik perhatian Luhan, _PASTI!_

"HEH! ANTRI YANG BENER! BADAN DOANG GEDE TAPI KETAWA MULU!"

Sontak teriakan Irene ngebuat sejoli yang lagi kesambet setan cinta itu noleh dong, yang cewek ngeliat Irene kesel banget tapi Irene gak kalah ngeselinnya dengan teriak "APA LO NENEK LAMPIR!"

Si cewek kaget gak ada angin gak ada ujan dikatain nenek lampir, jadinya dia ngerengek "s _ayaang…."_ Dan bener aja yang maju ngadepin Irene si cowok tinggi gede dan _binggo!_ Irene senyum-senyum gak jelas waktu Luhan kepancing umpan dan merhatiin dia dari jauh, keliatan cemas dan Irene yakin bentar lagi akan ada pahlawan yang nolongin dia, _kkk~!_

"Heh mbak! Kenapa tiba-tiba teriak?!"

"Mbak! MBAK! EMANG GUE MBAK LO! _Dih!"_

"Kok nyolot si lo?"

.

.

 _Sementara itu…_

 _._

"Kayanya mereka gangguin Iyen deh Ka…"

"Siapa?"

"Itu cowok sama cewek yang lagi antri bubble pop."

Posisinya Sehun lagi rebahan kepalanya di salah satu meja food court tempat mereka nunggu Irene pesen minuman buat dia sama Luhan, mungkin Sehun nyaris ketiduran kalo Luhan gak tiba-tiba nepuk lengan dan gangguin dia buat maksa liat dimana Irene sekarang.

"Sehun liat dulu."

Dan mau gak mau Sehun angkat kepalanya, dia nutup satu matanya buat fokusin arah dan liat Irene lagi adu mulut sama sepasang kekasih yang lagi kasmaran "Biarin aja, udah biasa dia begitu."

"Ih tapi gak _fair_ banget, cowoknya tinggi gede gitu."

"Percaya sama aku Irene lebih galak dari preman pasar, _udah ah,_ kamu diem aja tunggu minumannya."

" _ish…_ Cowok macem apa yang biarin ceweknya diserang kaya gitu?"

"Mantan cewek Lu." Sehun ngingetin dan bener aja, Irene itu posisinya munggungin mereka, Sehun juga udah hafal banget masalah antrian begini kalo dia dicurangin ato ngerasa diselak, mantan pacarnya itu gak bakal diem aja, dia pasti sekuat jiwa raga buat dapetin hak nya.

Tapi lucunya hari ini tingkah Irene beda, dia beberapa kali nengok ke arah mereka, kaya minta tolong gitu tapi Cuma liat ke arah Luhan, _hmm,_ ketebak deh…dia lagi caper sama Luhan dan yang dicaperin kepancing umpan sampe segala gebrak meja tempat mereka nunggu sekarang.

"Kamu mau kemana?"

"Ya mau kesana, aku gak bakal diem aja liat cewek dikeroyok gitu."

" _hah?_ Emang kamu mau ngapain?"

"Mau nonjok orang."

Belum sempat Sehun bersuara lagi, Luhan ngebuang bando _micky_ yang gak tau kenapa daritadi dipake terus sama dia, _dikata manly mungkin,_ padahal jadi kaya anak kembar sama Irene sedari tadi mereka naik wahana.

 _Ah,_ mungkin dia sadar dia keliatan _girly,_ jadinya dilepas dulu sebelum perang sesama alay disana -_-

"Yauda semangat nonjok orangnya, sebentar lagi Inagurasi, aku gak tanggung jawab kalo muka kamu memar."

Ngelirik kesel ke arah Sehun yang masih duduk sambil minum _cola_ nya, Luhan teriak "BODO" dan gak lama bener aja Luhan langsung belagak preman yang narik Irene ke belakangnya terus dia berhadapan sama cowok setinggi Sehun tapi versi agak gemuk karena emang tuh cowo gempal.

"Ada apa ya?"

Sehun Cuma bisa ketawa gemes ngeliat Luhan sok heboh banget ngadepin cowok yang badannya dua kali lebih gede dari dia, awalnya si lucu tapi lama kelamaan itu cowok gempal semakin nyolot dan mulai dorong-dorong Luhan yang gak mau kalah ngelawan balik.

"Lo siapa?"

Buru-buru Irene ngerangkul lengan Luhan buat bilang secara lantang "Dia cowok gue!"

" _huh?"_

Awalnya Luhan bingung, tapi pas lihat mata Irene kasih kode, Luhan ngerti dan mulai focus ngehadapin cowok yang badannya lebih gede dari dirinya sendiri "Gue cowoknya! Kenapa?"

" _hahahaha…_ Gak salah? Lo cowoknya? Kelihatan kaya lesbi buat gue?!"

" _heh!_ JAGA TUH MULUT LO!"

Irene yang nyaris maju buat mukul tuh cowok, tapi Luhan nahan dan justru nyerang balik dengan kata-kata santai tapi nyelekit, _keahlian dia._

" _Oh,_ kalo gue kelihatan kaya lesbi, berarti lo banci yang bisanya cuma gangguin kita!"

Cowok gempal itu lagi ngetawain tampang Luhan yang kalo Sehun bilang kaya anak kembar sama Irene, dia segala ngatain lesbi pula tapi gak digubris Luhan karena emang dari kecil dia selalu dibilang _"cantik"_ dan dia udah kebal dibilang kaya gitu.

Mungkin Luhan kebal, tapi si cowok gempal itu nggak, warna mukanya jadi mirip Kingkong yang gak makan dua bulan sambil ngelotot ke Luhan dan geram nanya sekali lagi "Apa lo bilang?"

Dan pada dasarnya Luhan emang selalu suka keributan, jadi dia _happy_ banget waktu sadar si kingkong kepancing hasutan dia, bukannya takut, Luhan dengan santainya jawab enteng dan bilang dengan bangga " _B-A-N-C-I-!"_

" _njir!"_

Sebenernya Luhan udah liat tuh tangan Kingkong terkepal tinju dibawah, tapi sumpah, dia gak takut sama sekali dan justru semakin jadi buat ngatain "Udah banci, gendut, jelek, hidup lagi, kesian cewek lo yang super dekil dan-….."

"DIEM LO ANJ-…."

Luhan udah nundukin kepalanya, siap buat dipukul tapi justru ada yang narik lengannya dan tau-tau posisinya udah dibelakang cowok yang gak lain Sehun, _ya siapa lagi sih,_ lagian bukan tanpa alesan Luhan berani nantangin si kingkong, dia nyolot gitu karena terlalu hafal sifat Sehun, mau dibilang Sehun gak peduli sekalipun, dia tahu Sehun bakal tetap perhatiin dia, jagain dia, jadi ya selow aja temen kecilnya _toh_ gak bakal tega biarin dia ngurus kingkong sendirian.

Dan bener aja julukan " _My Hero is Sehun_ " masih berlaku sampai detik ini, karena waktu bogem mentah nyaris melayang kena muka dia yang harus tampil nyanyi bareng Baek-Soo di inagurasi nanti, Sehun udah ada di depan dia dan lagi nahan tinju si kingkong pake tangannya sendiri.

" _akh~"_

Bukan Sehun yang meringis, tapi tuh cowok kingkong, Luhan jadi _excited_ sendiri dan sedikit ngintip terus gak sengaja liat Sehun sedikit melintir tuh tangan kingkong cuma pake satu tangan, _kkk~_

" _Mampus."_

Luhan bersorak kegirangan sementara Sehun bener-bener murka ngeliat Luhan didorong pake badan kingkong dari jauh, jadi gak cuma melintir, Sehun bahkan bernafsu banget ngebuat si kingkong tepar di rumah sakit.

"Sekali aja-….."

Suara berat Sehun bikin siapapun yang denger susah nafas, terlalu menakutkan bahkan Irene sendiri ngerasa merinding gak nyangka Sehun bisa semarah ini kalo Luhan digangguin orang.

"Lo bakal lupa gimana caranya ketawa kalo sekali aja…..Sekali aja sialan lo nyentuh muka cowok dibelakang gue."

" _akh~"_

Muka cowok itu semakin merah tapi Sehun semakin marah gak nyangka kalo lawannya cuma bayi kecebong yang berani sama cowok badan kecil kaya Luhan "Ngerti?"

" _sakit-…_ Sakit bang, ampun."

Satu dorongan kasar, Sehun ngelepas tangannya dan teriak "MINTA MAAF!"

Baik tuh cowok maupun cewek bener-bener ketakutan ngeliat Sehun, jadinya mereka berdua bungkuk-bungkuk ke arah Irene sama Luhan buat ngemis maaf sambil nahan nangis "Ma— _maaf ka,_ maafin ka….maaf."

Dan endingnya mereka lari terkencing-kencing sementara Luhan sama Irene ketawa puas banget dibelakang Sehun

 _HAHAHAHAHA….._ DADAH KINGKONG!

Luhan yang paling happy, Irene juga sih, tapi kalo Irene berenti ketawa waktu mata Sehun natap Luhan terlampau marah dan dingin cuma buat bilang "Kalo udah selesai ketawanya, kita pulang."

" _huh?"_

"Gak lucu nantangin orang yang gak sebanding sama badan kamu, kalo ditonjok beneran gimana?"

Luhan dimarahin, tapi lucunya dia cuma cengar-cengir sambil dempetin badan Sehun "Aku gak bakal berani kalo gak ada kamu, _kan biar keliatan Manly."_

" _Halah!_ Terserahlah! Ayo pulang…"

"Tapi kan belum naik bianglala-…."

Irene protes tapi diabaikan Sehun yang udah jalan ke arah parkiran mobil "SEKARANG ATO URUSAN JADI PANJANG LU!"

" _ish!_ Suka banget ngancem tuh orang! Ayo ka-….Kita aja yang naik, nanti aku panggil supir buat jemput kita."

" _hehe-…."_

Irene ngerutin keningnya, nebak maksud _hehe_ Luhan itu mau naik bianglala apa pulang kaya yang diperintahi Sehun "Kenapa _hehe_ deh kak?"

"Kayanya lain kali aja deh naik bianglalanya."

"Loh kenapa-…." Irene tadinya kesel tapi tiba-tiba diem buat nebak " _Jangan bilang gara-gara Sehun!"_

"Ya iya….karena Sehun emang."

"Udah si kak cuekin aja, pacar bukan ngatur mulu dia tuh."

" _haah~_ Kalo dia marah gue yang pusing rin… _yauda yuk pulang aja,_ udah sore lagian, mendung."

Tadinya Irene udah cemberut aja, tapi pas Luhan bilang "Lain kali deh kesini lagi, berdua aja, gue lunasin utang bianglala nanti." Katanya ngebujuk dan otomatis muka Irene cerah kembali "Janji berdua aja?"

"Iya berdua, kita _backstreet_ di belakang Sehun."

"Beneran loh kak!"

"Iya, kalo gak ke dufan kemana aja boleh kan? Yang penting berdua?"

" _deal!"_

Irene ngangguk antusias buat ngerangkul Luhan terus jalan ke parkiran " _Ayok pulang, lalalala~"_

Gini kan enak, Sehun gak bakal ngambek karena menang minta pulang, Irene juga happy pas dijanjiin _backstreet_ dari Sehun, Luhan lega karena gak perlu ngerasa bersalah sama temen kecil dan mantan pacar temen kecilnya, _haah~…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dan selang dua jam kemudian, selepas mereka drop Irene dirumahnya, Sehun langsung tancep gas mobil karena gak berani ketemu mami Irene, dia takut dipukulin pake sapu katanya.

Ya maklum, anak semata wayang, Sehun takut disunat dua kali kalo ketawan udah putus sama Irene dengan cara yang nggak banget!

Jadi mereka buru-buru pergi darisana sementara sedari tadi pula, ada kali setelah Irene turun dari mobil sampe mereka udah masuk komplek perumahan Luhan, cowo cantik disampingnya itu terus senyum-senyum gak jelas sambil megangim bando Mickey yang dibeli Couple sama Irene di dufan.

"Kamu kenapa sih senyum-senyum terus?"

Luhan gak jawab dan justru balik nanya "Kamu tau gak ka?" Katanya malu-malu ngebuat Sehun risih tapi tetap jawab "Apa?"

"Nanti kalau lima hari lagi kamu masih ragu sama perasaan kamu , aku gpp kok."

"Maksudnya?"

"Ya kita tetep temenan aja kaya sekarang."

" _Hah_? Gak ngerti."

"Jadi gini-..."

Badan Luhan setengah condong hadap Sehun yang lagi nyetir mobil, dia keliatan banget excitednya seolah baru dapet satu ide gila yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku gak masalah kalo lima hari kedepan kamu masi ragu sama perasaan kamu ke aku, aku bakal hormatin keputusan kamu, kita tetep temenan kaya sekarang gak masalah."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Apanya?"

Sehun ngelirik bete buat fokus nyetir dan ngasih tau Luhan kalo tingkah dia sama sekali gak lucu "Dari kecil kamu selalu bilang kalo aku suami kamu, yang bakal nikah sama kamu, tapi kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba gak masalah kalo cuma jadi temen?"

"Oh itu..."

"Kenapa emang? Ada yang kamu suka?"

Mukanya si santai waktu nanya, tapi jemari kukunya nyengkram kemudi mobil kuat dibarengin sama suara yang bisa buat siapa aja nangis saking dinginnya.

Ya kecuali Luhan, karena Luhan selalu beranggapan Sehun itu gak akan pernah buat dia nangis, jadi ya Sehun selalu gagal kode marah ke Luhan kalo make suara beratnya kaya sekarang.

"Ada..."

 _ **Hening, tegang, sampe Luhan tambahin**_

"Kamu."

Bibir kecil Sehun nyaris banget teriak "SIAPA?!" Kalo Luhan gak buru-buru bilang yang disuka itu dirinya sendiri, jadi dia hela nafas lega tapi tetep penasaran kenapa tingkah Luhan jadi aneh gini sejak keluar dari dufan.

"Ya terus kenapa kamu rela kalo kita jadi temen kaya sekarang?"

"Aku mau belajar suka sama cewek."

 _Ckit...!_

Luhan kaget, Sehun apalagi, tapi karena dia yang bawa mobil jadi dia tahu refleks kakinya waktu nginjek rem , buru-buru dia mindahin tangannya ke arah _dashboard_ Luhan, biar kepala Luhan langsung bentur lengannya bukan bentur _dashboard_.

"Sehun!"

Yang kesakitan lengan dia sebenarnya, ya gimana ga sakit kalo kepala Luhan emang ngebentur keras lengannya, tapi sakitnya ditahan karena dalem hati dia bersyukur refleksnya tepat, kalo ngga mah udah dipastiin Luhan bakal ngambek dua minggu gegara keningnya memar atau paling parah ada benjolan.

Jadinya dia nanya takut-takut, karena muka Luhan masih meringis kesakitan "Ka-...Kamu gpp?"

"IHHH...SAKIT!"

Dan bener aja dia teriak "KAMU KENAPA SIH?"

Muka Luhan merah karena kaget, Sehun bukannya cemas malah gemes liat dia ketakutan sambil cakar lengannya kuat, jadi dia buru-buru minggirin mobil niat parkir ke tepi jalan biar gak mengganggu pengendara lain.

"Coba aku liat merah gak jidat seksinya."

Sesudah parkir di pinggir jalan, Sehun nahan ketawa sambil meriksa kening Luhan yang kemerahan gara-gara benturan ke lengannya di dashboard, gak ada benjolan emang tapi si korban cemberut aja tanda kesel sejadinya.

"Yauda si maafin aku, ga sengaja kan."

"Bahaya tau gak sih."

"Iya tau iya...lagi kamu ngomongnya ngaco, aku kaget kan."

"Ngaco gimana sih?"

"Ya itu...segala ngomong mau suka sama cewek, gak lucu kan."

"Gak ngelawak juga, jadi wajar gak lucu."

Tangan Sehun berhenti ngusap kening Luhan yang merah, matanya tiba-tiba ngunci si mata rusa yang keliatan salah tingkah tapi memang keliatan serius sama ucapannya,dan kalo ini cuma _jokes_ receh Luhan, sumpah ini gak lucu, jadi Sehun kentara banget tahan emosi buat nanya baik-baik

"Coba gimana maksudnya, jelasin ke aku."

"Kayanya gak semua perempuan kaya mama tiri aku deh."

"Terus?"

"Aku mau belajar suka sama cewek."

Satu...hening

Dua...tegang

Tiga...panas

Sehun lagi nahan diri banget biar gak teriak sementara Luhan terus meracau gak jelas dengan berandai-andai gila kalo semisal dia pacaran sama perempuan.

"Aku mau cari yang kaya bunda kamu, cantik, pinter ngurus anak, ganteng semua lagi anaknya, ato gak kaya Victoria Bechkam, seksi, sabar banget sama pemain bola kecintaan aku, si David Bechkam, ato gak yang kaya Irene juga boleh-..."

"Luhan."

" _hmh?"_

"Kamu gak lagi halu kan ya?"

"Sembarangan! Aku tuh serius! Kadang aku bingung sebenernya aku iri sama pacar kamu atau iri sama kamu yang bisa pacaran sama cewek yang kamu suka."

"Gak ngerti!"

"Jadi gini, sebenernya setiap kali kamu kenalin pacar kamu ke aku, diem-diem aku belajar, entah dari cara kamu bersikap atau interaksi kalian yang diem-diem saling tatap aku ngerasa itu manis banget, jadi ya kadang aku bingung aku iri cewek itu ditatap kamu, atau iri karena kamu ditatap cewek itu."

"..."

Penuturan Luhan harusnya sudah menjurus kalau dia memang bisa berubah _straight_ asal lingkungan, keluarga dan yang paling penting Sehun mendukung, dia bisa dibuat normal suka sama cewek ya karena dia mulai terbuka pikiran dan hatinya kalau semua perempuan gak kaya ibu tirinya.

Sebagai sahabat kecilnya, sebagai teman sejatinya, sebagai lelaki yang tahu sejarah bagaimana Luhan ditinggal mendiang ibunya, lalu papahnya menikah lagi dengan wanita sinting yang selalu kasar sama dia dan bahkan melakukan hal gak senonoh di rumah tempat mereka menuju sekarang, harusnya Sehun ikut bahagia, harusnya dia bangga.

Tapi dia gak bisa...

 _ **Gak sama sekali bisa...**_

Jauh didalam hatinya dia gak rela kalau Luhan akan tumbuh tua sama orang lain, sama pasangannya yang lain, entah itu lelaki atau perempuan, dia gak rela

 _ **Gak rela sama sekali.**_

Bahkan wacana saat usia mereka tujuh belas tahun untuk menikah dengan wanita yang mereka sayang nanti, punya sepasang anak lelaki dan perempuan yang bakal mereka jodohin di masa depan sirna digantikan keinginan yang baru buat beranjak tua sama lelaki disampingnya, lelaki cantik yang semakin dilihat, semakin dikenal, semakin buat Sehun punya keinginan kuat buat ngejagain untuk waktu yang lama.

Waktu yang lama disini, artinya _ **, selamanya...**_

"Dan selama ini aku selalu dijagain kamu, aku selalu ngumpet dibalik badan kamu kalo ada yang gangguin, kalo aku ngerasa takut ada tangan kamu yang kuatin, tapi aku sadar itu semua gak bakal jadi punya aku seorang, aku selalu nangis kalo bayangin kamu bakal perlahan menjauh sampe akhirnya kamu cuma ada buat sekedar nanya "apa kabar." Lewat telfon dan gak tatap mata aku kaya sekarang. Sedih tau!"

Disela penjelasannya yang panjang, Sehun bisa liat mata cantik Luhan perlahan mulai dipenuhi air mata, hidungnya merah, suaranya juga mulai serak, tapi ditutupin sama ketawa yang kentara banget dipaksain.

" _Hahahaah_ a… tapi itu dulu ka, sebelum aku jadi pahlawan buat Irene hari ini."

"Irene?"

"Iyaaa...Aku ngerasa Manly banget tadi tuh." Katanya gulung shirt putihnya sampe ke pundak buat nunjukin otot mungilnya yang _**yaelah...**_ kalo dipegang juga langsung patah itu lengan.

"Jadi gara-gara Irene kamu berpikiran buat jadi straight?"

" _Ish_ bukan gara-gara Irene, aku ngerasa bangga aja gitu ada yang bisa aku lindungin, biasanya kan aku dilindungin kamu mulu, tapi sekarang aku ngerasa jadi lelaki sejati, manly banget gak sih, hahahaaha— _hmmhh_ - _Sehun!_..."

Oke sedetik yang lalu dia lagi ketawa, tapi sedetik kemudian Sehun sengaja lepas seatbelt dia, narik lengan Luhan dan gak lama tangannya ada di balik tengkuk si lelaki cantik buat sedikit dorong kepalanya dan nempelin bibir mungil yang sedari tadi meracau gak jelas ke bibirnya.

Sehun bisa ngerasain teriakan kecil Luhan di dalam mulutnya, tapi semua itu lambat laun diganti hening diiringin nafas berat mereka, sesekali waktu Luhan buka bibirnya dan bibir Sehun agresif cium semakin dalam, Luhan mendesah dia udah pasrah dan bales ciuman profesional Sehun seadanya karena sekarang dia bener-bener lemes dan cuma bisa ngikutin gerak bibir Sehun yang semakin lama semakin buat dia mabuk dan nyaris gila karena mau lebih dan lebih.

Dan melihat bagaimana respon candu Luhan atas ciumannya, cuma buat Sehun ketawa menyeringai di sela nafas berat mereka, dia mungkin bener-bener bakalan khilaf kalo gak inget ini didalam mobil dan Luhan keliatan udah sesak karena dia terus maksain buat nyium semakin dalam setiap gerakannya.

Jadinya Sehun menyudahi hening panas yang udah bergairah ini, dia ngelepas bibirnya dari bibir Luhan dan bener aja Luhan tersengal kaya baru bisa nafas setelah hampir dua menit dicium tanpa dilepas.

Bibirnya kebuka cari udara sebanyaknya, matanya sayu, tapi yang paling lucu setiap kali dicium pasti bibirnya selalu rada bengkak dan itu ngebuat Sehun ngerasa bersalah terselip sedikit bangga kayanya.

" _haah~"_

Akhirnya Luhan bersuara walau cuma sekedar hela nafas, hal itu bener-bener gemesin di mata Sehun, jadinya dia ngasih _peck_ berkali-kali dan alhasil bibir Luhan semakin merah kaya dikasih pewarna.

"Sehun— _mmhh~_ Udah…"

"Iya udah kok." Katanya nangkup pipi Luhan, ngecup bibirnya lagi buat bilang "Sekali lagi deh." Katanya kecup lagi, megang pipi Luhan lagi buat nge- _peck_ kali terakhir cukup lama " _mmmuaach~"_

" _hha-haah~"_

Luhan bener-bener kewalahan kalo Sehun lagi agresif begini, dia cuma bisa nafas kaya orang sesek sementara Sehun nyatuin kening mereka buat bilang "Tunggu lima hari lagi, jangan buat keputusan sendiri, _jelek…."_

" _huh?"_

"Aku sayang kamu, aku sayang kamu, tapi kasih aku sedikit lagi-…..Sedikit lagi waktu buat mastiin kalo aku cinta kamu."

Luhan ngedip lucu sama ucapan singkat Sehun yang terasa _sweet_ banget sampai ke hatinya, dia bener-bener _speechless_ sampe Sehun kecup lagi bibirnya setengah digigit sambil nyentil keningnya "Jangan mikir macem-macem lagi, kita pulang ke rumah."

Gak lama Sehun masang lagi _seatbelt_ nya, dia perlahan nginjek gas mobil sambil mesem-mesem ngeliat Luhan lagi bengong semacem _shock_ sambil pegangin bibirnya yang bengkak dicium sama dia.

" _Kamu tuh ya…. Jantung aku mau copot rasanya."_

.

.

.

.

.

" _iya…iya gue dateng sebentar lagi, handle dulu aja."_

"… _.."_

" _Iya Cey…iya, udalah gue males diceramahin."_

 _Pip!_

Dan disaat Luhan masih gak bisa banyak omong karena terlalu malu, Sehun dibuat pusing karena sedari tadi Chanyeol nelfonin dia buat nyeramahin panjang lebar keabsenan dia di kampus hari ini.

Sontak gerutuan Sehun ngebuat Luhan penasaran dan pura-pura " _biasa"_ aja walau sampe sekarang jantungnya _fix_ mau copot "Kenapa?" tanyanya, masih kedengeran serak dan Sehun maklum karena kalo Luhan malu ya suaranya ikutan malu buat keluar.

"Udah bisa ngomong neng?"

" _ish!"_

" _hehe…._ Gemes amat sih."

Dan bukannya jawab Sehun justru sibuk ngacak rambut Luhan, sesekali dia nyubit gemes pipi _chubby_ Luhan dihadiahin pukulan kenceng dari si cowok cantik "Sakit, _ih!"_

" _hahahaha…._ Iya iya maaf, _oia,_ aku nginep dikampus ya malam ini."

Luhan yang lagi ngusap sayang pipinya sedikit nengok buat nanya "Emang kenapa? Inagurasi?"

" _hmm…_ Gara-gara kamu ngajak kencan aku jadi disalahin anak-anak tuh, banyak yang belum ditanda tanganin rektor sama dekan masing-masing fakultas, jadi harus turun tangan dulu."

" _yeu!_ Siapa suruh ikut?"

"Takutnya kamu tiba-tiba di pelet Irene kalo gak aku jagain."

"Ya biarinlah, Irene cantik ini."

Cantikan kamu kok, _bener deh…."_

Niat hati bikin Sehun panas, apa daya malah kena jebakan _batman_ waktu Sehun bilang lebih cantik dia dari Irene "Apaan sih! Gombal mulu!"

Sehun ketawa kecil sambil markir mobil didepan rumah Luhan, dia sengaja berenti di luar pagar rumah, biar langsung kekampus karena godaan berduaan sama Luhan didalam rumah, seribu kali lebih seru "Lah emang cantik kok sewot."

" _berisik!"_

Buru-buru Luhan lepas _seatbelt_ nya sebelum Sehun nyerang dadakan lagi, dia juga langsung keluar dari mobil dan sedikit bungkuk waktu Sehun buka jendela mobilnya "Gak cium dulu?"

" _ogah!_ Yauda kamu hati-hati dijalan, urusin yang bener Inagurasinya."

"Siap bos, kamu langsung mandi, beres-beres, aku kayanya gak bisa nelfon kalo udah dikampus."

"Iya gpp, aku juga mau langsung tidur, sampe ketemu besok."

"Besok aku jemput aja."

"Gak usah _dih,_ udah jago naik _busway."_

"Beneran?"

"Iya, udah _ah,_ aku masuk dulu mau luluran, _kkk~_ Dah Sehun."

"Dah cantik, luluran yang banyak biar kalo aku cium wangi."

"SEHUN-…."

Baru aja Luhan mau marahin si otak mesum, tapi si pemilik mobil udah tancep gas mobilnya, ninggalin Luhan yang gak berenti komat-kamit dan tergoda buat nyuci isi kepala Sehun yang udah 98% terkontaminasi Jongin.

" _ish!_ Kebanyakan nonton yang aneh-aneh mereka tuh." Katanya gerutu sambil buka pager pintu rumahnya, Luhan sedikit gak fokus karena lagi cari kunci rumah sampe suara

 _PRANG!_

Terdengar dari dalam rumah, sontak Luhan berhenti melangkah, bertanya-tanya suara apa yang pecah didalam rumah atau siapa yang ada di dalam rumah karena udah hampir satu bulan ini dia tinggal sendirian.

Jadi dia coba cari tahu dengan lihat sekeliling rumahnya, awalnya dia kira itu papahnya, tapi gak sengaja di jendela dia ngeliat _siluete_ perempuan yang paling dia benci lagi ketawa sama laki-laki botak dan beberapa lelaki berbadan besar.

" _apa-apaan?"_

Dan yang bikin dia gak habis pikir, perempuan itu, yang gak lain adalah " _mantan"_ mama tirinya terlihat lagi buang semua barang-barang didalam rumah ke lantai, mereka ketawa licik dan Luhan geram ngeliat dari jauh.

Jadilah langkah kecil Luhan berubah lebih cepat, dia setengah berlari buat dobrak pintu sambil teriak "KELUAR DARI RUMAH GUE!"

 _Oke_ teriakan Luhan berhasil ngebuat seisi rumah menoleh, gak cuma ibu tiri dan selingkuhannya, tapi tiga laki-laki tinggi gede yang lagi berantakin isi rumah juga ikut noleh dan ketawa licik saat mata mereka semua bertatapan.

" _huu…._ Anak mama udah pulang, _sayang?"_

Si ibu tiri yang hari ini pake _dress_ merah ketawa licik nyapa Luhan, dia juga gak segen buat deketin Luhan dan berhadapan langsung sama anak tirinya "Tapi sayang nak, kamu gak bisa pulang lagi ke rumah ini, _sabar ya."_

Tangan Luhan udah terkepal sekepalnya, dia tergoda banget buat nampar wajah licik ibu tirinya, atau jambak rambutnya atau sekedar matahin _heels_ nya biar kakinya lecet sekalian, tapi seolah gak mau kepancing sama hasutan si ibu tiri, Luhan berusaha nanya baik-baik dengan rendahin nada suaranya

"Apa maksud tante?"

" _haha,_ jadi papah kamu belum hubungin kamu?"

"Papah?"

"Kalau rumah ini udah mama jual dan kamu gak berhak lagi tinggal disini!"

" _huh?"_

Sesaat ucapan Yuri, ibu tirinya samar didengar Luhan, jujur dia gak fokus saat barang-barangnya dihancurin, di buang gitu aja, bahkan seisi kamarnya dikeluarkan paksa termasuk boneka bambinya yang udah kotor tergeletak di lantai gitu aja.

"Lusa rumah ini udah harus kosong, jadi terpaksa mama hancurin aja barang-barang kamu, sampah sih."

" _sialan_ -….!"

"Kenapa? Marah? Marahlah sama papah kamu, dia gak ada kabar sama sekali, beruntung sertifikatnya ditinggal di pengacara keluarga, jadi mama bisa _klaim_ secepat mungkin dan ngejual dengan harga paling tinggi."

" _diem!"_

"Maaf ya Lu, tapi-…HANCURIN DAN BUANG BARANG-BARANG YANG GAK PERLU!"

 _PRANG!_

Sontak Luhan kaget saat semua barangnya bener-bener dihancurin, piring, gelas, piagam dan piala lomba yang udah dikoleksi mendiang mamanya sejak kecil, _semuanya,_ semua dihancurin dan _refleks_ tangan Luhan ngambil _vas_ bunga terdekat dan ngelempar ke arah tiga orang yang lagi ngehancurin seisi rumahnya.

"BERHENTI!"

 _PRANG!_

Vas bunga lemparan Luhan berhasil ngenain salah satu pesuruh, dia bisa lihat seketika kepala pesuruh ibu tirinya bocor karena pecahan kaca, beruntung cuma pendarahan kecil walau _konsekuensi_ nya harus ditanggung Luhan karena dua yang lain sekarang ngedeketin dia dan dia bener-bener ketakutan sekarang.

" _Anak kecil sialan!"_

 _BUGH!_

Siang tadi dia berhasil ngehindar dari pukulan karena Sehun ngelindungin dia, tapi sore ini gak ada Sehun, dia dibales telak sama pesuruh sialan yang tampangnya kaya narapidana bertato,

 _BUGH_

Dan gak cuma sekali, tapi dua kali, wajah dan dadanya di pukul bergantian sama dua orang sampe akhirnya dia tersungkur di lantai, nafasnya sesek, mukanya panas, Luhan bisa ngerasain anyir darah dari hidung turun ke bibirnya, rasanya _panas banget,_ tapi gak lebih panas saat samar pandangannya ngeliat selingkuhan ibu tirinya keluar dari kamar sambil bawa satu-satunya bingkai foto mendiang ibu Luhan yang dia punya.

"Sayang, ini boleh diancurin gak?"

" _jangan…"_

" _eh,_ ada anak cantiknya om."

Luhan panik banget, sementara Yuri _happy_ banget liat anak tirinya tersungkur gak berdaya kaya sekarang, dia pun sengaja jongkok didepan Luhan buat minta bingkai foto mendiang Angela, _ibu kandung_ Luhan "Bawa sini sayang."

Laki-laki botak yang Luhan tahu namanya Johan itu ngasih foto mendiang ibunya, sementara Luhan yang masih sesek karena dipukul kenceng di muka dan dadanya cuma bisa ngeraung waktu liat Yuri mecahin bingkai foto mamanya dan ngambil selembar foto itu dari dalam _frame._

Dia juga sengaja pamerin foto mendiang saingannya, sebelum merobek perlahan didepan anak tirinya yang gak berdaya bahkan buat angkat satu tangannya pun dia gak bisa "Ini harga yang harus kamu bayar kalo ngelawan mama, nak."

" _Mamaaaaa…."_

Luhan gak tahan, dia gak berani liat dan sengaja nunduk menikmati perih suara robekan yang sengaja dideketin di telinganya, tapi seolah gak puas nyiksa dia, selingkuhan ibu tirinya jambak rambut Luhan dan maksa biar mereka lihat gimana resiko yang harus dibayar kalau berani ngelawan mereka " _selesai!"_

Setelahnya Yuri buang robekan foto mama Luhan ke depan mukanya, sedikit nepuk iba kepala Luhan sebelum berdiri dan tertawa jahat, sejahat-jahatnya nenek sihir di film fantasi yang sering ditonton Luhan sewaktu kecil.

"Seret dia keluar."

Buru-buru Luhan ngerogoh ponselnya, dia mau telfon Sehun, atau siapapun buat minta pertolongan, tapi lagi-lagi dia kalah cepat karena si bajingan botak berhasil rebut ponselnya lebih dulu sambil ketawa " _gak bakal ada yang nolongin kamu cantik." Katanya_ sengaja ngebanting hp Luhan, gak tanggung dia juga nginjek hp Luhan sampe ada bunyi retakan darisana, Luhan juga bisa layar hpnya tiba-tiba mati tanda kalo ponselnya udah hancur berkeping.

"SERET ANAK SIALAN INI KELUAR!"

Luhan yang udah kehabisan rasa takutnya cuma bisa melakukan satu hal tersisa, dia kumpulin robekan foto mendiang mamanya, dia genggam di tangannya sampai dirasa satu lengannya ditarik paksa diiringin ketawa jahat yang bikin Luhan bener-bener ketakutan sampe gak berani liat lagi ke sekitar.

 _BRAK!_

Dia bener-bener dilempar keluar dari rumahnya sendiri, kesakitan karena tumit sama lengannya kena batu yang ada di halmaman rumah sementara kelima orang dewasa itu ngunci pintu rumah lengkap dengan gemboknya, mereka cuma ngelemparin satu kerdus besar berisi barang Luhan dan beberapa baju dari lemari Luhan sama si bambi hadiah dari Sehun yang sengaja diinjek didepan kedua matanya.

"Cepat pergi darisini ya nak, atau mama terpaksa laporin kamu pencuri di rumah ini, _haha…."_

Setelahnya mereka semua pergi diiringi tawa puas yang mengerikan, ninggalin Luhan disana yang lagi tutup telinganya karena terlalu takut sama suara tawa mereka, wajahnya tegang, dia sesak, dadanya sakit bukan karena pukulan tapi karena dia ketakutan, dia gak bisa hubungin Sehun, dia gak tau papahnya dimana dan sekarang dia tahu dia gak punya rumah.

Satu-satunya yang bisa nguatin Luhan saat ini cuma robekan foto yang ada di tangannya, dia gak punya waktu buat nangisin keadaan karena dia harus punya satu hal yang bisa buat dia kuat, jadilah dia lari ke kerdus besar yang ada di depannya, ngeluarin semua isinya dan berharap nemuin satu lem kertas buat nyusun ulang foto yang dirobek ibu tirinya.

" _Sabar ma,_ nanti Luhan bakal sembuhin mama, _Luhan bakal—_ ini dia!"

Sejak awal dia dilempar keluar, Luhan udah terisak kecil, tapi gak ada suara, jadi waktu dia nemuin lem kertas yang dia cari, buru-buru air matanya dia hapus buat lari ke halaman belakang karena di pintu depan terlalu banyak angin, dia butuh tempat yang sepi lagipula dia terlalu malu berdiri di depan rumah tanpa bisa masuk lagi kedalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sementara itu…._

 _._

 _PRANG!_

"Apaan tuh?"

"Tau!"

Wajar kalau tiga cowok yang ada di ruang santai BEM itu tersentak kaget, orang gak ada angin dan gak ada ujan satu plakat jatuh dari ruang koleksi, jadi mau gak mau Sehun, _si ketua BEM_ yang posisinya paling deket sama tempat koleksi _plakat_ penghargaan sedikit jongkok buat ngambil si pecahan.

"Naronya gak bener ini mah."

Buru-buru Sehun misahin pecahan plakat, nyari tau punya siapa yang jatoh mengingat di ruangan ini adalah tempat dikumpulkannya semua penghargaan yang didapet mahasiswanya, entah itu lomba, cerdas cermat atau kompetisi, semua kumpul di ruangan ini.

"Punya siapa del?"

Dan awalnya Sehun gak peduli punya siapa yang pecah, _ya jelas dia gak peduli,_ dia gak pernah nyumbang penghargaan, seringnya nyumbang otak sampe mau jawab " _tau punya siapa."_ Gak jadi dikasih tau Chanyeol karena saat ini, ditangannya dia, Sehun bisa baca kategori juara satu untuk _street dance 2017_ dengan nama _Radendya Luhan Maheswara_ terukir disana.

 _DEG!_

 _Refleks,_ tangan Sehun ngejatohin lagi plakat dengan nama Luhan disana, bertanya-tanya kenapa dari sekian banyak plakat dan piala harus nama Luhan yang jatoh dan hancur, gak tahu kenapa tapi tiba-tiba dia mual, tangannya gemeter sampe Jongin ikut jongkok disampingnya buat nanya "Lo kenapa bos?"

" _huh?"_

"Tangan lo gemetaran tuh, sakit?"

Buru-buru Sehun geleng, sekarang tangannya bergerak tanpa perintah otak karena langsung ambil ponsel dan hubungin Luhan…. _gak aktif!_

Dia coba lagi dan sama… _gak aktif._

Dan kali ini Sehun merintahin otaknya buat ngambil alih, bukan perasaannya, sesekali dia narik nafas, hembus, tarik lagi, hembus lagi buat ambil satu keputusan " _mungkin udah tidur."_ dan berniat sabar sampai besok pagi.

"Lo kenapa si del?"

" _gpp,_ ayo lanjut kerja." Katanya gak fokus sampe hpnya bergetar dan buru-buru dia ngerogoh lagi sakunya sambil berharap " _Luhan…Luhan…"_ walau ternyata nama " _Bunda"_ yang ada di layar ponselnya.

"Bentar."

Sehun sedikit ngejauh dari dua temennya buat geser _slide,_ keliatan banget dia gak bersemangat karena emang perasaannya tiba-tiba gak enak setiap kali mikirin Luhan " _Kenapa bun? Aku lagi-…."_

"KE RUMAH LUHAN SEKARANG KA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _._

 _EXTRA_ _1 of 2_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hahahahah EXTRA macem apa ini sampe 10k words belom kelar-kelar kkkkk~_

 _*dasaran demen yang Panjang-panjang emang, hksssssss_

 _._

 _Satu lagi gengss…. karna gue masih mikir ending extra yang "_ _ **GARING"**_ _untuk nampar Sehun buat sadar, atau sadarin Luhan buat normal, *kkk~_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sekian dan terima jadi…..**_

 _ **Loveee love….. :******_

 _ **.**_

 _ **:***_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previous_

" _Kenapa bun? Aku lagi-…."_

" _KE RUMAH LUHAN SEKARANG KA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Un-baku fanfiction by me ;D_

 _._

 _._

 _EXTRA Two Shoot_

 _._

 _2 of 2_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Bittersweet**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _HUN-HAN!_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Tepat setelah ditelfon sama bundanya, Sehun tergesa pergi kerumah Luhan, jujur pikirannya kacau karena suara ibunya terdengar cemas, dan yang bikin gak habis pikir adalah bundanya bilang hal yang gak masuk diakal seperti

 _Ada keributan di rumah Luhan, kamu kesana ka…SEKARANG!_

"Keributan apa sih?!"

Sehun sejujurnya gak suka setiap kali dikasih kabar mendadak kaya sekarang, dia gak suka dibuat tiba-tiba sesak nafas karena berita-berita yang gak siap diterima dirinya secara mendadak.

Buru-buru dia buka pagar rumah Luhan, dari jauh semua keliatan normal, tapi semakin dia jalan mendekati pintu utama, Sehun tahu ada yang gak beres karena lampu rumah Luhan mati dan itu bukan salah satu favorit Luhan ada didalam ruangan gelap sendirian.

"Luhan.."

Satu kalimat pertama keluar untuk mengalihkan cemasnya, Sehun berharap ada jawaban atau pintu terbuka tapi nihil, _wajar_ karena memang jaraknya ke pintu utama masih lumayan jauh, tapi Luhan yang biasanya, dia akan lari keluar _bak_ nyambut pangerannya bahkan saat mobil Sehun belum berhenti di depan pagar rumah.

"Luhan."

Panggilan kedua dan masih belum ada jawaban, dia masih berfikir Luhan tidur, tapi saat lihat tumpukan kardus dengan barang berserakan di depan rumah ngebuat langkahnya berhenti sepersekian detik.

Keningnya berkerut, bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ada tumpukan didepan rumah yang awalnya dia kira adalah sampah, tapi semakin dilihat barang-barang yang ada di dalam kardus itu terasa familiar buat Sehun dan bener aja, langkah kakinya dipercepat saat lihat bambi si boneka yang gak pernah dicuci Luhan selama bertahun-tahun ada disana, tergeletak ditanah, kotor dan itu adalah dua hal yang gak akan pernah dibiarkan Luhan karena boneka itu punya aroma parfume mendiang ibunya.

Sehun masih berusaha tenang, dia pungut boneka Luhan, dia teliti, boneka itu jelas punya _cap_ sepatu tanda habis diinjak lebih dari satu orang, si bambi juga kehilangan satu matanya dan itu ngebuat suara nafas Sehun menjadi berat terlebih saat lihat noda darah di bagian belakang boneka bambi.

"LUHAN!"

 _Refleks,_ tangannya ngejatuhin boneka rusa milik Luhan, dia lari ke depan pintu dan sadar pintunya digembok cukup besar, _yang jelas,_ itu bukan Luhan, temen kecilnya gak akan melakukan hal konyol dengan gembok rumahnya sendiri.

Jadi wajar kalau saat ini Sehun gedor pintu rumah Luhan sesekali berteriak karena sama sekali gak ada jawaban, dia lari kesisi samping jendela, intip isi rumah yang gelap dan membenarkan ucapan bundanya kalau gak lama setelah dia _drop_ Luhan di depan rumah, keributan besar yang dibilang bundanya memang terjadi.

"LUHAN BUKA PINTU! KAMU DIMANA?"

Hening menyapa, lagipula gak ada tanda-tanda orang didalam rumah, warna muka Sehun berubah merah antara marah menebak siapa yang buat keributan disini, disaat Luhan sendiri, tapi bibirnya pucat karena dia terlalu panik gak berani untuk sekedar membayangkan gimana temen kecilnya melewati semua kekacauan ini sendirian.

"LUHAN!"

Tangan Sehun merah karena menggedor pintu kuat-kuat, dia terus berteriak sampai suaranya serak dan nihil, _gak_ ada tanda-tanda Luhan menjawab, dia lari ke sisi samping kanan rumah dan yang dilihat cuma barang-barang yang pecah dan dihancurin, di sisi samping kiri rumah juga sama, gak ada apapun selain keadaan rumah berantakan dan gelap.

Buru-buru Sehun merogoh ponsel di saku celananya, _dial_ nomor Luhan dan nada gak aktif menyambut, hatinya udah mulai gak tenang, tangannya sedikit gemetar, kali ini nomor bundanya yang menjadi tujuan dan berharap saat nelfon bundanya ada kabar baik tentang Luhan

" _Ka gimana? Kamu ketemu sama Luhan?"_

Dari pertanyaan singkat ibunya sudah menggambarkan kalau Luhan gak ada di rumah mereka, Sehun jambak kencang rambutnya, gigi kuat bibirnya untuk berusaha tenang dan gak buat panik bundanya dirumah

"Belum bun, Luhan gak ada dirumah?"

" _Belum, terus kamu udah di rumahnya? Ada yang datang?"_

"Gak ada, tapi rumahnya berantakan."

" _Ya ampun, berantakan gimana nak?"_

Kali ini tujuan Sehun area belakang rumah, masih tersambung sama ibunya dia cuma sekedar kasih tau kondisi rumah Luhan sampai satu langkah terakhirnya, dia bisa lihat bayangan yang ada dibalik tiang dibelakang rumah dan Sehun tahu walau hanya dari bayangannya kalau itu Luhan.

"Nanti kakak cerita."

 _Pip!_

Setelahnya Sehun meletakkan asal ponselnya di saku jaket yang dia pakai, langkah kakinya mendekati bayangan yang dilihat, awalnya dia ragu, tapi gak cuma bayangan kini Sehun mendengar suara, kadang terisak, kadang bicara tapi entah sama siapa

" _ish! Kenapa susah—hkss—ini cuma perlu ditempel."_

Entah apa yang dilakukan Luhan dibelakang rumahnya, yang jelas sesuatu pasti terjadi, Sehun bahkan kehabisan kata-kata saat langkahnya tepat berhenti didepan lelaki yang belum lama tadi _have fun_ sama dia kini harus dibuat ketakutan entah karena apa.

" _ini kenapa susah banget sih-….cuma perlu ditempel."_

Sedari tadi kalimat yang Sehun dengar sama, _sulit dan cuma perlu ditempel,_ dia bertanya-tanya itu apa, tapi saat ngeliat Luhan lagi _puzzle_ kertas robekan yang dia tebak foto, Sehun bisa liat air matanya terus jatuh, tangannya gemetar dan yang lebih buat dia menahan marah adalah kenyataan kalau sekujur tubuh Luhan lebam dan ada darah di sekitar kerah bajunya.

"Luhan."

Satu panggilan dingin terdengar, Luhan angkat wajahnya sekilas lalu fokusnya kembali sama serpihan foto yang dirobek, tangannya gemetar karena mencari potongan-potongan foto yang disobek dan terkadang meringis karena pergelangan tangannya memar dan angin di halaman belakang ngebuat foto yang coba dia kumpulin beterbangan sia-sia.

"Ka, kamu bisa bantu aku gak?— _ini terbang terus,_ aku gak bisa satuin fotonya."

"Bangun…"

Luhan tahu Sehun kentara menahan marah, suaranya dingin, tatapannya tajam dan tangannya terkepal, dia juga tahu Sehun paling benci lihat dia nangis karena dijahatin orang kaya gini, karena ajaran Sehun sejak kecil, _lawan,_ bukan nangis dan terlihat menyedihkan kaya sekarang.

" _mereka robek foto mama, ini satu-satunya foto yang tersisa, aku gak punya lagi, hkss-…tolong ka~!"_

"Bangun."

"Ka!"

"AKU BILANG BANGUN!"

" _Sehun!"_

Wajar kalau Luhan teriak saat tiba-tiba Sehun narik tangannya, dia juga cuma berakhir terisak pasrah saat potongan foto ibunya berserakan ketiup angin, _Luhan mungkin pasrah,_ tapi Sehun? Dia cuma sekilas lihat tangan Luhan sedikit memar, tapi saat mata mereka bertatapan dia baru sadar kalau gak cuma tangan, tapi wajah dan seluruh tubuh Luhan memar bahkan ada darah hampir kering di sekitar bibirnya.

" _astaga…_ "

Buru-buru Luhan menundukkan kepala, dia tahu ini pertanda buruk karena cengkraman tangan Sehun di lengan tangannya terlalu kencang, dia cuma gak mau memperparah keadaan karena sejujurnya dia masih ketakutan dan trauma hingga saat ini.

"Aku _baik_."

Satu kalimat itu adalah kebohongan terbesar Luhan hari ini, bagaimana dia bisa baik kalau air matanya terus bergantian jatuh dan dihapus kasar, bagaimana dia baik-baik aja kalau tangannya gemetar terlampau dingin di genggaman Sehun, bagaimana dia baik-baik aja kalau memar di wajahnya mulai berwarna biru bahkan untuk terisak aja dia gak bisa membuka bibirnya dengan benar.

Jadi wajar kalau Sehun tiba-tiba teriak "BOHONG!" yang sontak ngebuat Luhan berjengit karena tahu Sehun akan marah tapi gak menyangka kalau kemarahannya untuk dia " _ka-_ Ka…!"

Merasa risih Luhan berusaha lepas genggaman tangan Sehun, tapi yang ada Sehun semakin cengkram tangan dia untuk kasih tahu "Berapa kali aku bilang buat lawan-…..LAWAN KALO ADA YANG JAHATIN KAMU! KENAPA KAMU TERUS BERTINGKAH CENGENG, _HAH?_ KAMU BUKAN ANAK KECIL YANG-….."

"JUMLAH MEREKA TERLALU BANYAK!"

Luhan balas teriakan Sehun, teman kecilnya diam beberapa saat, lalu tiba-tiba ketakutannya terjadi, kenyataan kalau gak cuma satu tapi entah berapa orang yang ngebuat teman kecilnya ini benar-benar ketakutan dan memar di seluruh tubuhnya.

" _huh?"_

Seolah kehabisan kata Sehun hanya bisa bergumam, sementara Luhan ngelepas kasar pegangan Sehun di tangannya untuk kembali jongkok dan ngumpulin robekan foto mendiang ibunya.

"Semua gara-gara aku inget kata kamu untuk ngelawan, jadi mereka marah dan imbasnya mereka robek foto mama aku! Coba kalau aku diem aja, aku gak lawan, _pasti mereka-….sial!_ Aku harus apa? Semuanya berserakan! _Aarghhh….."_

Luhan akhirnya menyerah, dia ngebiarin robekan foto mendiang mamanya berserakan tertiup angin dan lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lutut karena jujur dia lelah, hampir tiga jam dia ada di luar rumah ditemani angin kencang dari pepohonan yang ada, dia juga belum sempat istirahat tapi sudah diusir dari rumahnya sendiri.

Sementara Luhan menolak untuk bicara lebih banyak, Sehun diam-diam ikut berjongkok, ngumpulin robekan foto mendiang mama Luhan lalu dimasukkan kekantong jaket, setelah memastikan semua ada di dalam kantong jaketnya, dia merhatiin Luhan cukup lama dan ada rasa bersalah sedikit yang dirasa, harusnya dia gak datang ke kampus dan ngurusin masalah inagurasi, semua bisa di _handle_ Chanyeol dan Luhan gak perlu mengalami hal mengerikan kaya sekarang.

Sesaat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena gak ada disaat Luhan benar-benar butuh pertolongan, bohong kalau hatinya gak sakit karena sejujurnya dari awal dia lihat Luhan ngumpulin robekan foto ibunya, hatinya sakit dipenuhi rasa bersalah.

Jadilah dia sekuat hati menenangkan diri sebelum kembali bertanya sama teman kecilnya "Berapa banyak yang datang?" tanyanya, dia cukup tenang kali ini dan Luhan nyaman karena gak dimarahin lagi setelah dia butuh ditenangkan "Sama tante Yuri, empat orang."

"Tiga yang lain semua lelaki?"

Masih enggan lihat wajah Sehun, Luhan mengangguk singkat seraya bergumam " _hmm…"_

"Diantara tiga lelaki itu siapa yang pukul muka kamu? Siapa yang robek foto mama?"

Kali ini bahunya bergetar, Sehun tahu dia menanyakan hal yang salah, tapi dia harus cari tahu dan harus cari cara biar Luhan gak diam ketakutan, tapi bicara "Lu…"

" _hks…"_

Sehun memalingkan lagi wajahnya, antara marah dan bersalah sampai satu gerakan dia coba usap bahu Luhan, menenangkan "Kamu nangis?"

"Ngga, aku cuma marah karena biarin foto mama dirobek."

"Nanti biar aku yang bales."

"Gak perlu, aku gak mau liat muka kamu penuh memar sama darah, _lupain aja."_

Bahkan disaat seperti ini Luhan masih bisa mengkhawatirkan Sehun, jadi wajar kalau Sehun semakin memiliki tekad kuat buat ngebales siapapun yang udah buat Luhan ketakutan seperti sat ini.

"Lu…"

Sehun sengaja usap lembut tengkuk Luhan, nada suaranya berubah rendah dan berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan yang kini mengangkat wajah dan menatap teman kecilnya " _hmh?"_

"Maaf ya."

"Untuk apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, sekarang Sehun membalikan tubuhnya, nawarin punggung lebar yang sukses membuat Luhan tergoda cuma buat naik kesana dan nyerahin semua rasa sulitnya ke Sehun "Cepat naik, keretanya mau pergi."

"Mau kemana? Aku gak punya rumah lagi kan?"

"Kemana aku pergi sekarang itu jadi rumah kamu, cepet Lu."

Buru-buru Luhan tanpa beban naik ke punggung Sehun, tangannya kuat cengkram ngelingkar di leher Sehun dan sejujurnya Sehun sedikit sesak seolah Luhan gak mau dilepas lagi, _well,_ dia juga gak berniat untuk melepas lagi dan mulai hari ini dia akan bawa Luhan ketempat dimana dia pergi dan tinggal.

" _Nah,_ kita pulang."

Setelah memungut robekan foto mendiang mama Luhan beserta barang Luhan seadanya, Sehun kemudian berdiri, _piggyback_ Luhan dan berjalan menuju pagar rumah, meninggalkan rumah yang udah cukup lama membesarkan Luhan untuk pergi sejauhnya, karena rumah ini hanya menyisakan luka tanpa kenangan lagi.

"Jadi dari mereka bertiga siapa yang mukulin kamu?"

Sengaja menyembunyikan wajah di tengkuk Sehun, Luhan menjawab terdengar memelas ketakutan "Mereka bertiga." Dibalas kepalan tangan Sehun yang gak dilihat Luhan untuk balas dengan santai

" _oh…"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _BLAM!_

 _._

"Bunda, kakak pulang."

Sontak teriakan Sehun disambut suara lari dari dapur _khas_ milik ibunya, kali ini benar-benar tergesa bahkan ibunya bawa spatula dari dapur tanda masakan gak penting karena sedari yang tadi ditunggu memang putra kedua sama teman kecil yang gak lain adalah putra dari mendiang sahabatnya.

"Kak!— _astaga_ Lulu bunda."

" _sst…._ Bun."

Sehun buat instruksi biar gak teriak karena Luhan lagi tidur digendongannya saat ini, hal itu justru membuat bundanya semakin cemas ditambah lihat keadaan Luhan yang pucat dan lemas gak berdaya di punggung anaknya.

"Kenapa sampe memar lebam gitu kak?"

"Nanti kakak jelasin, sekarang biarin Luhan tidur dulu, dia kecapean bun."

"Tapi lukanya?"

Sehun beralih kasih barang Luhan ke bundanya untuk disortir yang layak pakai dan engga, perlahan dia benerin posisi Luhan di punggungnya seraya jawab "Biar kakak yang bersihiin, minta tolong buatin bubur buat besok pagi aja ya bun."

"Besok pagi? _Nggak,_ bunda buatin malam ini juga, Luhan harus makan." Katanya kasih tau Sehun yang lagi naik tangga bawa Luhan ke kamarnya "Iya baiknya menurut bunda gimana aja."

Setelahnya Sehun buka pintu kamarnya, dia membaringkan Luhan di tempat tidur sebelum merhatiin cukup lama sosok yang nyaris gak pernah nangis lagi setelah kematian ibunya beberapa tahun lalu.

Luhan seolah menutup diri buat nunjukin rasa kesepiannya tanpa sosok ibu, lalu gak lama ayahnya memperkenalkan Luhan sama ibu baru dan pindah kerumah baru pula, keuntungan buat Sehun jarak rumah mereka jadi lebih dekat, tapi cuma satu keuntungan karena selebihnya di rumah itu, cuma ada tangisan dan teriakan tertahan Luhan buat ibu tirinya.

"Sekarang aku yang jagain kamu Lu."

Gak tahan lebih lama lagi merhatiin wajah kelelahan Luhan, Sehun sedikit membungkuk, dia cium kening teman kecilnya buat sekali lagi mengagumi dan mengakui bahwa Luhannya akan tetap mempesona dalam keadaan apapun, sekalipun memar memenuhi wajahnya.

"Istirahat selagi aku bersihin luka kamu."

Seperti dikasih obat tidur, Luhan sama sekali gak merespon ucapan Sehun, _sebaliknya,_ dia benar-benar terlihat nyaman dan tenang di tidurnya dan sukses buat Sehun harus super hati-hati bersihin luka di wajah serta mengganti pakaian Luhan yang hampir gak berbentuk.

"Kamu tenang aja, aku bakal bales sialan yang udah berani buat kamu lebam kaya gini."

.

.

.

.

 _Beberapa jam kemudian…_

 _._

 _._

" _GAK ADA YANG PERGI DARI RUMAH INI!"_

" _Sehun…"_

" _GAK ADA YANG BERHAK BAWA LUHAN PERGI!"_

" _rrhh…"_

Wajar kalau suara teriakan itu bisa membangunkan orang sakit sekalipun, _ya_ karena memang suaranya diatas normal dan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya, jadi rasanya gak heran kalau itu bisa mengganggu seisi rumah termasuk Luhan yang baru sadar setelah hampir delapan jam tidur tak terusik sedikit pun.

" _Dengerin dulu nak, gak usah teriak-teriak nanti Luhan bangun."_

" _BIAR LUHAN BANGUN SEKALIAN! DIA JUGA GAK AKAN SETUJU DIBAWA PERGI!"_

Oke, hal terakhir yang Luhan ingat dia ada di gendongan Sehun, setelahnya dia tertidur karena memang kecapean dan selalu merasa aman kalau Sehun udah ada di dekat dia, jadi Luhan benar-benar _clueless_ sama teriakan Sehun dibawah sana.

" _kenapa?—argh~"_

Dan benar aja kata Sehun, kalau kena pukul atau berantem memang gak sakit diawal, tapi baru berasa dua-tiga jam setelahnya, terutama saat kita bangun tidur dan terimakasih buat jongos ibu tirinya, sekarang bukan hanya bibir yang susah dibuka, tapi seluruh badannya nyaris gak bisa digerakkan karena terlalu nyeri.

" _YA GAK BISA GITU!"_

Dan Luhan gak pernah dengar Sehun semarah ini sama keluarganya, walaupun sering berantem sama Jaehyun dan Yunho, Sehun cenderung ngalah karena pasti bundanya marah kalau mereka saling teriak dan berantem entah karena apa.

Jadilah dia ingin segera cari tahu, susah payah pakai sendal tidur Sehun sampai gak sengaja matanya melihat satu lembar foto yang sore tadi dia coba satuin tapi gagal karena robekannya gak lengkap.

"Ma…."

Tapi lihat sekarang, foto mamanya udah kembali utuh walau ada banyak solasi bening memenuhi sekitar foto, gak perlu ditanya siapa yang nempelin robekan foto mamanya karena pasti Sehun jawabannya, _anak itu,_ dia gak pernah bosen buat Luhan ketergantungan sama dia, dari dulu dan gak berhenti sampai sekarang.

"Ka, kamu tuh, _luar biasa."_

Sempat menitikkan air matanya, Luhan bergegas ngusap kasar wajahnya saat pintu kamar terbuka, dia pikir itu Sehun, _ya,_ dia berharap itu Sehun walau ternyata bunda yang masuk kedalam kamar, wajahnya kentara cemas dan cukup terkejut waktu lihat Luhan udah dalam posisi duduk.

"Luhan!"

"Bun…. _kenapa?"_

"Oh astaga nak, kamu gak apa-apa kan? Luka kamu gimana?"

Luhan cuma bisa tersenyum lirih menanggapi pertanyaan ibu kandung dari teman kecilnya, dan seolah gak mau bahas lebih lanjut lagi tentang memar yang ada di wajahnya, Luhan justru balik bertanya kenapa sedari tadi Sehun teriak dibawah sana.

"Kakak berantem sama siapa bun? Sama mas apa sama adek?"

" _hmh?"_

"Atau sama ayah?"

Terlihat salah tingkah, satu-satunya wanita di keluarga ini cuma bisa menggeleng pasrah tanda bukan salah satu dari tiga orang yang ditebak Luhan, Sehun bertengkar dibawah sana "Bukan semuanya Lu."

"Terus siapa? Bunda disini." Katanya sangsi sampai gelagat ibu Sehun benar-benar mencurigakan dan _refleks,_ Luhan menebak "Jangan-jangan tante Yuri-….."

"Bukan Lu, _bukan sayang,_ penyihir itu mana berani datang kesini, dia takut sama kakak."

"Terus siapa?"

"Papa kamu."

Luhan yang sedari tadi masih fokus sama foto mendiang ibunya tiba-tiba kaget, dia menoleh ke arah bunda buat mastiin "Siapa bun?"

"Dibawah sana, ayah sama Sehun lagi bicara sama papa kamu."

" _papa!"_

Gak peduli betapa sakit dan nyeri seluruh tubuhnya, Luhan langsung berlari saat tahu papahnya datang, bohong kalau dia gak kangen sama ayahnya, bohong juga kalau dia gak cemas karena sejak awal kedatangan ibu tirinya ke rumah beberapa waktu lalu, Luhan coba hubungin papahnya tapi selalu gagal.

Jadi wajar kalau dia tergesa nurunin tangga, berniat buat liat keadaan papahnya walau suara teriakan Sehun lebih dulu menyambut dibarengin sama suara papahnya yang terdengar kewalahan adu argumen sama teman kecilnya.

"Tapi Om harus bawa Luhan pergi, dia gak bisa ditinggal sendirian disini!"

"Siapa yang bilang Luhan disini sendiri? Ada aku, ada aku dan ada aku, selama ada aku, dia gak pernah sendiri om!"

"Kamu gak ngerti apa-apa!"

"Om yang gak ngerti apa-apa! Lagipula om dimana saat Luhan butuh? Cari uang? Mana uangnya om? Om tahu gak Luhan sampe harus kerja _part time_ buat uang semesternya!"

"Kamu-….!"

Luhan bisa lihat papahnya yang biasa tenang mulai terpancing emosi karena jawaban asal Sehun yang gak kalah tegasnya, jadi gak ayahnya, gak Sehun, warna muka keduanya udah merah antara nahan kesal dan putus asa karena Luhan dan terus berlanjut adu argumen seraya mengelak "Jangan sembarangan kamu ngomong Ka!"

"Sehun kamu keterlaluan." Ayahnya menyela, tapi diabaikan Sehun yang masih fokus sama ayah temen kecilnya "Aku gak pernah sembarangan ngomong om, gak pernah sekalipun! Om tau hari ini Luhan dipukuli sama orang-orang suruhan istri om? Tau gak aku nemuin Luhan dimana? Dia lagi jongkok ketakutan sambil nge- _puzzle_ foto mendiang mama yang dirobek sama istri om! Dia nangis tapi dia tahan karena dia sakit hati! Bayangin aja gak ada gak ada ujan dia dipukulin, diusir pula dari rumahnya sendiri! Ini udah keterlaluan om, ini udah masuk tindakan pidana-….."

"SEHUN CUKUP!"

Selagi papa Luhan selangkah lebih dekat ke arah Sehun, ayah Sehun udah ada di tengah-tengah mereka, Luhan tahu papahnya bakal tampar wajah Sehun, tapi terlambat karena ayah Sehun lebih dulu ngebentak dan ngasih jarak buat mereka.

"Kamu jangan ikut campur keluarga Luhan dulu, _nak,_ masuk kamar biar ayah yang bicara."

"Kakak mau dengar apa yang ayah bicarain sama om."

"Kak!"

"Gimana kalau ayah tiba-tiba setuju Luhan dibawa pergi? Gimana kalau-…."

"Sekalipun om bawa Luhan pergi itu wajar, Luhan anak om!"

"Tapi om gak berhak bawa Luhan pergi setelah semua hal mengerikan yang om kasih buat Luhan!"

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah kamu bisa jagain Luhan lebih baik dari om!"

" _oh ya,_ aku bisa dan aku seribu kali lebih baik jagain Luhan dari Om!"

"Jangan kurang ajar kamu-….."

" _Pa…"_

Sedari tadi mereka bertengkar, mereka hanya memikirkan diri mereka masing-masing tanpa memperhitungkan kemungkinan Luhan dengar teriakan mereka, _mereka sama keras, gak ada yang mau ngalah,_ jadi wajar kalau tiba-tiba Luhan ada di belakang mereka tanpa disadari karena memang Sehun dan papahnya terlalu sibuk adu argument tentang siapa yang berhak dan gak berhak atas dirinya sendiri.

"Sayang."

Dan sama seperti Luhan, papahnya juga rindu, _terlalu rindu,_ hal yang membuat Luhan _refleks_ lari untuk memeluk satu-satunya keluarga yang _related_ sama darahnya, "Papa… _huwaaa…_ Papa kenapa baru pulang, _haaah~"_

Dan saat Luhan melepas rindu sama ayahnya itu seperti ancaman terbesar buat Sehun, si remaja dengan tinggi hampir mencpai 185cm itu melenguh marah dan memalingkan kesal wajah takut kalau posisinya akan jadi yang ditinggalin.

"Kamu pergi kekamar dulu kak."

"Gak."

"Arsaka!"

Gak sengaja dengar Sehun dibentak lagi sama ayahnya, ngebuat Luhan melepas pelukan rindu papahnya buat buru-buru nengahin pertengkaran lain di ruang keluarga saat ini "Kak, kamu kenapa sih?" Luhan sengaja setengah meluk Sehun, sedikit dorong tubuh yang lebih besar dari dia biar setidaknya mereka punya jarak untuk ngobrol sendiri.

"Kamu gak tau aja rencana gila papa kamu."

"Rencana apa?"

"Dia mau bawa kamu pindah rumah."

"Aku emang udah gak punya rumah lagi, _kan?_ "

"Bukan cuma pindah rumah, papa berniat bawa kamu pindah negara Lu!"

" _huh?"_

"Papa kamu memutuskan pindah ke Jepang, bawa kamu, misahin kita."

Sekagetnya orang yang rasanya akan dipisahin dari teman-teman serta orang yang disayang, begitu penampakan wajah Luhan saat ini, pucat, kaget gak tau harus ngomong apa, _persis_ kaya Sehun beberapa saat lalu, yang membedakan Luhan masih sedikit dewasa untuk urusan kabar mengejutkan karena dia udah sering mengalami hal kaya gini sebelumnya.

 _Kematian ibunya, pernikahan kedua ayahnya._

Dua hal besar yang merubah hidupnya keseluruhan, dan kalau denger dari nada suara Sehun yang marah dan putus asa, Luhan rasanya bisa memutuskan kalau papahnya benar egois untuk semua hal berkaitan tentang hidupnya sendiri.

"Kamu gak akan ikut kan Lu?"

Jujur Luhan gak tau harus jawab apa saat ini, yang jelas dia terlihat bingung, marah, kecewa dan gak nyangka kepulangan papahnya bukan memberi kabar baik tapi justru sebaliknya, mereka kaya melarikan diri dan Luhan paling gak suka dengan sikap _plin plan_ papahnya yang kaya gini.

"Aku gak tau, biar aku ngobrol dulu sama papa."

"Aku ikut."

"Jangan-….Aku gak fokus kalo ada kamu."

"Tapi kamu bakalan pergi kalo aku gak ngawasin."

"Seenggaknya biar aku memutuskan pilihan karena keinginan aku sendiri."

" _huh?"_

Gak tega liat wajah putus asa Sehun, Luhan lebih milih untuk meluk temen kecilnya seraya bilang setulus hatinya "Kalau aku ikut papah, biar aku memutuskan karena aku ingin, bukan karena papa maksa aku pindah, _sebaliknya,_ kalaupun aku tinggal biar itu jadi keputusan aku sendiri, bukan karena kamu ada disana, _ya?"_

"Tapi Han-…."

Panggilan lain Sehun kalau udah sangat dan teramat putus asa, ketakutan disertai marah, dia gak akan manggil Lu, atau _den,_ seolah mau kasih tau Luhan kalau salah ambil keputusan itu akan berujung sama nasib dan hubungan mereka.

"Percaya aku."

Bahkan sekalipun Luhan meluk dia erat, Sehun belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya sama Luhan yang suka bingung dengan keputusannya sendiri, tapi dia tahu maksa Luhan untuk tetap tinggal selagi dia bilang yakin bisa memutuskan sendiri, cuma akan buat mereka berdua berantem dan Sehun lagi gak _mood_ berantem sama temen kecilnya.

Jadi dia cuma bisa narik dalam nafasnya, sekilas nempelin dagu di kepala Luhan untuk ngebisikin "Aku masih punya hutang jawaban sama kamu, jangan sampe keputusan kamu ngebuat aku gak bisa ngelunasin hutang aku, _hmh?"_

Luhan mengangguk mengerti, Sehun dengan berat hati lepas pelukan mereka dan naik tangga menuju kamarnya, awalnya keliatan tenang, tapi semua orang dibawah tau Sehun benar-benar kesal, terbukti dari suara pintu kamar yang dibanting kencang sebelum akhirnya Luhan narik nafas buat nanar melihat ke arah ayah kandungnya.

"Aku juga mau bicara sama papa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Keputusannya tetap nggak, aku nggak bisa ikut papa."

"LU!"

Percakapan alot ini terjadi udah sekitar setengah jam setelah Sehun masuk kedalam kamar, berbagai alasan diungkapkan, berbagai kenyataan dibeberkan papahnya tapi gak ngebuat satu-satunya lelaki cantik yang ada di ruangan ini merasa papahnya butuh dia, _sebaliknya,_ dari semua penjelasan papahnya, itu cuma seperti menunjukkan kalau papahnya benar-benar tertekan karena ada dia di hidupnya, tanpa pendamping, pasti sulit untuk ngebesarin lelaki beranjak dewasa kaya dirinya saat ini.

"Mulai sekarang papa gak perlu khawatirin Luhan, papa bisa memulai semua bisnis papa di Jepang tanpa gangguan aku."

"Kamu salah mengerti ucapan papa."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Papa memang bakal sibuk disana, tapi gak kaya disini, papa bakal terus temenin kamu, gak bakalan ninggalin kamu."

"Yakin?"

" _hmh?"_

"Papa yakin gak bakal mengabaikan aku disana?"

"Yakin."

"Kalau papa yakin tatap mata Luhan selagi bicara, kenapa papa terus memalingkan wajah dan gak fokus tatap mata aku, _hah?"_

Luhan yang biasanya sabar untuk berbagai hal kini menunjukkan sisi lainnya dengan membentak sang papa, satu hal yang coba dia _denied_ selama ini terbukti benar adanya, kenyataan bahwa papanya gak pernah bisa menatap matanya lagi adalah kenyataan yang paling menyakitkan buat Luhan.

Hal itu terjadi bukan tanpa alasan, dan gak perlu mencari alasan karena hari ini, saat terbangun dan dia melihat robekan foto mendiang mamanya yang disusun rapih oleh Sehun, Luhan menyadari satu hal kalau dia memiliki mata mamanya, _sama persis,_ dan itu menjelaskan kenapa sejak kematian sang mama, papanya gak pernah bisa bicara sambil menatap matanya lagi karena itu semua cuma menyiksa lelaki yang udah memiliki banyak rambut putih diantara rambut hitamnya.

Luhan tahu dan dia lega, setidaknya itu membuktikan kalau hingga saat ini papanya masih belum dan gak akan pernah melupakan mendiang ibunya, _rasanya_ Luhan juga paham rasa sakit dan ketidaksanggupan papahnya harus berhadapan dengan _replika_ mendiang istri yang begitu dicintai, jadi keputusan untuk tetap tinggal disini adalah hal paling benar untuk dirinya, untuk papahnya, dan untuk semua yang keberatan dengan keputusan sepihak sang ayah, _Sehun terutama._

"Pa.."

" _hmh?"_

Buru-buru Luhan ambil satu tangan papahnya, digenggamnya erat, diusap penuh sayang tanpa memutus kontak mata yang setelah hampir delapan tahun berlalu kini untuk kali pertama mereka lakukan lagi sebagai ayah dan anak.

"Luhan tau gak pernah mudah untuk papa setiap kita bicara setelah kematian mama, Luhan paham betapa tersiksanya papa karena setiap kali kita melakukan kontak mata papa akan semakin rindu akan sosok mama."

" _nak…"_

"Jadi gak ada kebencian dari keputusan ini, Luhan cuma mau papa bahagia, dan jika setelah delapan tahun berlalu papa masih belum bisa bicara normal ke Luhan, _gak apa,_ kita akan terbiasa dengan keadaan ini, papa akan baik-baik aja begitupula Luhan, kita akan bahagia walau gak tinggal bersama." Tuturnya pilu, diiringi rasa bersalah sang ayah karena berhasil membuat satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki merasa terabaikan tepat setelah kematian ibunya.

"Maaf, _nak…."_

Berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk gak menangis dan menghancurkan lebih banyak hati papanya, Luhan lebih memilih tersenyum seraya menciumi tangan yang udah bersusah payah membesarkannya seorang diri selama ini "Luhan juga minta maaf untuk semuanya pa, kita berdua akan baik-baik aja pa, _hmh…"_

Gak sanggup berkata apapun papa Luhan hanya mengangguk seolah berterimakasih, tatapannya kentara sekali dia bahagia walau rasa cemas masih menyertai "Tapi kamu bakal sendirian disini nak."

" _hey,_ jangan bicara seolah Sehun hanya teman biasa Luhan, anak saya itu gak bakalin biarin anakmu terlantar walau saya paksa, dia bener-bener-… _apa istilahnya Lu? mmh…."_

"Bucin pa…"

"Nah itu dia-…."

Bukan Luhan yang jawab, tapi Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba masuk keruang kerja ayahnya sambil bawa tiga _orange juice_ beserta camilan, si remaja berlesung pipi itu juga gak canggung untuk mencairkan suasana tegang yang lagi memenuhi di ruang kerja ayahnya dengan membagikan _orange juice_ ke masing-masing peserta rapat hari ini, _kkk~_

"Kata bunda bicaranya sambil minum, jangan marahin Lulu juga."

"Panggil kakak dek…"

" _gak ah,_ orang mungil gak boleh dipanggil kakak, ya kan Lu."

" _sshh…"_

Luhan mendesis kesal sementara ayah sama papanya cuma bisa ketawa miris membenarkan Luhan bahkan tertalu kecil dibanding Jaehyun, jadi wajar kalau Jaehyun bersikeras gak mau manggil Luhan kakak karena dari tampang dia jauh lebih tua dari temen kecil kakaknya.

" _haha…_ Udah sana kamu keluar dek, Luhan udah kesel tuh."

" _iya…iya…_ " katanya nurutin ucapan sang papa, sebelum beralih liat ayah Luhan "Tapi om, anak om emang dari lahir hobinya kesel ya? Semua orang pasti pernah dikeselin sama dia, _gak usah orang,_ anjing kecil kita aja dimarahin terus sama Lulu."

"Jaehyun!"

" _kkkk~_ Iya, iya…. Pamit dulu ya, _Lulu."_

Sementara Jaehyun dengan suksesnya membuat suasana tegang di ruang kerja ayahnya hilang, dia pergi begitu aja sambil ketawa bahagia, ninggalin Luhan yang masih cemberut dan terpaksa sedikit tegang terlebih saat papanya bertanya

"Tapi nak, kamu tinggal dimana kalau gak ikut papa?"

 _Tap!_

Jaehyun tiba-tiba berhenti jalan, mencuri dengar percakapan dewasa dibelakangnya sampai Luhan tergagap jawab sedikit ragu " _ya,_ dimana aja, temen-temen Luhan banyak dan-….."

"Om!"

"Kenapa Jaehyun?"

Si bungsu menyela lagi, kali ini _khas_ dengan cengiran yang menampilkan lesung pipinya untuk mewakili Luhan jawab pertanyaan papanya "Dimana Kakak tinggal disitu Lulu tinggal, tenang aja kalau masalah rumah, khawatirin masa depan Luhan yang ngotot tetep mau nikah sama kakak di masa depan."

"Astaga!"

" _dah om….._ Lagi kalo gak sama kakak, Luhan bisa tinggal sama aku sampe tua, _kkk~"_

"JAEHYUN!"

 _BLAM!_

Pintu ruang kerja ayahnya ditutup setengah dibanting, Luhan beneran kesel sama Jaehyun dan lagi-lagi papanya cuma bisa ketawa miris sementara ayah Sehun ketawa bahagia sambil membenarkan ucapan Jaehyun dengan bangga.

" _haha,_ omongan Jaehyun bener juga, _ya gak Lu?"_

"Ayah!"

" _hahaha,_ oke gini, intinya Luhan gak akan jadi tunawisma sekalipun kau tinggal mas, dia aman sama saya, sama Sehun sih utamanya, jadi gak usah khawatir dimana anak-anak tinggal, itu tanggung jawab saya."

Menatap terimakasih sama sahabat mendiang istrinya, papa Luhan cuma bisa tersenyum merasa sangat tidak berguna untuk sekali mencoba menatap Luhan walau berujung gak bisa menatap matanya langsung "Kamu yakin nak?"

" _yakin pa,_ Nanti kalau Luhan udah mapan, Luhan janji papa akan jadi orang pertama yang Luhan cari." Katanya menenangkan papanya dibalas senyum lirih sang papa yang akhirnya mengangguk pasrah akan keputusan satu-satunya putra yang dia miliki.

"Kamu baik-baik disini ya nak?"

Berdiri untuk memeluk papanya, Luhan bergumam singkat seraya mengangguk " _hmmh…._ Papa juga harus sehat-sehat disana, Luhan sayang papa."

.

.

.

.

.

 _Klik….!_

Dan sesuai dugaan Luhan, kondisi kamar Sehun pasti gelap, hening dan mungkin temen kecilnya udah tidur, _atau belum,_ entahlah, biasanya kalau kondisi kamar Sehun kaya begini tandanya dia marah, kesel dan teman-temannya.

Jadi itu memastikan, buru-buru Luhan menutup pintu kamar, berniat mencari tahu dan sesuai dugaannya pula, kali ini Sehun ambil bagian pojok tempat tidur, posisinya ngasih punggung ke Luhan, dan sejujurnya pojokan tempat tidur itu area dia karena Sehun gak pernah ngebiarin Luhan tidur di pinggir tempat tidur dengan alesan konyol, _nanti kamu keluyuran,_ atau, _kamu harus dipojok biar gak bisa pergi kemana-mana._

Ya kan, gimana Luhan bisa _move on_ kalau Sehun sendiri bener-bener protektif dan ngejagain dia ngelebihin siapapun didunia ini masalah kesehatan dan keselamatan dia, jadi saat cuma punggung dingin Sehun yang menyapa, diam-diam Luhan tersenyum kecil seolah berterimakasih karena lelaki itu, yang lagi berbaring tidur di tempat tidurnya selalu ada kapanpun untuk dia.

" _Ka…"_ lirihnya manggil, gak ada jawaban seperti dugaan dan itu membuat Luhan mau gak mau nahan ketawa antara kesal dan maklum "Kamu udah tidur?"

Masih gak ada jawaban, jadi keputusannya Luhan tarik selimut dan gak lama berbaring juga, posisinya dia ngeliatin punggung Sehun buat sedikit colek-colek berharap Sehun menoleh namun nggak ada respon sama sekali.

"Kamu gak mau denger keputusannya?"

Diluar dugaan, Sehun mindahin bantal buat nutupin mukanya, nutupin telinganya juga pake bantal seolah gak mau dengar apapun alasan yang dikasi Luhan saat ini " _dih,_ Mulai deh _childish_ -nya kumat."

"Kalau mau pamit gak usah, aku gak rela, biarin aku cari cara buat nahan kamu tinggal disini, sama aku!"

Dan bohong kalo Luhan gak tersentuh sama cara Sehun mempertahankan dia buat tinggal, hal kecil yang membuat dia sangat terharu sampai rasanya dia benar-benar gak bisa marah dibuatnya.

"Mulai sekarang kamu harus tanggung jawab atas hidup aku, papa jauh, aku gak punya rumah dan aku tinggal karena aku nunggu jawaban kamu, jadi-…. _ya ampun!"_

Gimana Luhan gak kaget kalau tiba-tiba Sehun berbalik arah, jarak mereka cuma tiga centimeter kayanya, terlalu dekat bahkan Luhan bisa ngerasain hembusan nafas Sehun, begitupula sebaliknya.

"Kak!"

Disaat dia mau kasih jarak, tangan Sehun justru ngerayap dibalik pinggangnya, setengah meluk alhasil jarak mereka tetap kaya sekarang, yang membedakan Luhan bisa liat rona merah diwajah Sehun, entah dia bahagia, atau jantung Sehun berdebar kaya dia, yang jelas lelaki didepannya cuma senyum-senyum dengan mata yang gak berkedip ngunci matanya.

" _kamu-…_ ngedip sih!"

Karena gak bisa ngejauhin jarak mereka, Luhan akhirnya lebih milih sedikit meringsut kebawah dan meluk dada Sehun, disana dia setidaknya bisa bernafas walau sekarang Sehun lebih leluasa meluk dia sambil ngusap lembut punggungnya.

"Aku gak nyangka kamu buat keputusan untuk tetap tinggal."

Merasa gak yakin sama keputusannya, Luhan kini ngelingkarin tangannya di sekitar pinggang Sehun, beberapa kali dia mengambil berat nafasnya sampai Sehun ngerasa dadanya panas dan ternyata Luhan lagi menangis disana "Luhan."

"Aku juga gak yakin sama keputusan aku, aku cemas papa disana sendirian, tapi aku gak bisa pergi darisini, aku gak tau apa yang ngebuat hati aku resah-…."

" _sshh…._." Sehun ngusap perlahan punggung Luhan, menenangkan dengan sepenuh hati untuk berbisik "Papa kamu akan baik-baik aja di Jepang, kamu juga akan baik-baik aja disini, gak ada yang salah sama keputusan kamu."

Luhan mengangguk pasrah di pelukan Sehun, menangis seadanya tanpa melupakan tuntutan utamanya sama Sehun "Aku tanggungan kamu mulai hari ini, inget loh!" katanya nyubit pinggang Sehun dibarengin tawa Sehun yang benar-benar lega karena Luhan memutuskan untuk tinggal " _iya…aku inget,_ kamu tanggungan aku selamanya."

" _yauda…._ Kasih jawaban dua hari lagi."

Sehun cuma tersenyum jahil sambil nanya "Dua hari lagi ada apa ya?"

" _ish!"_

"HAHAHA…iya..iya aku inget."

Sehun sekali bisa bernafas lega karena mulai malam ini Luhan akan bergantung hidup sama dia, _selamanya,_ sementara Luhan dia juga ngerasa yakin lengan yang lagi meluk erat dia saat ini akan jadi sandaran hidup yang sangat bisa diandalkan, _selamanya._

Jadilah mata mereka terpejam tanda gak ada beban tersisa, sampai tiba-tiba Luhan dongak dan manggil nama lelaki yang lagi meluk erat tubuhnya "Ka."

" _hmh?"_

"Makasih ya…"

Awalnya Sehun berniat jawab dengan mata terpejam, tapi makasih Luhan buat dia penasaran hingga terpaksa matanya terbuka dan bertanya "Buat apa?"

"Udah nempelin foto mama."

" _oh itu…._ Bunda juga bantu, jadi gak terlalu susah."

"Pokoknya makasih."

Luhan meringsut lagi dipelukan Sehun sementara Sehun, matanya selalu berkobar marah setiap kali liat memar di leher Luhan, dia pun sengaja meluk Luhan erat buat bergumam nyaris tidak terdengar " _Makasihnya nanti aja, nanti-…..setelah aku bales mereka semua."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan pagi…._

 _._

 _._

"Cey, lo liat Luhan gak pagi ini?"

Yang ditanya lagi pake iket kepala dengan tulisan " _jangan ganggu, anjing galak."_ Yang artinya dia gak mau diganggu saking sibuknya, dia bahkan bisa gigit kalo ada yang ganggu karena sesungguhnya ini bukan tugas dia, tapi tugas si cadel yang tiba-tiba lepas tangan dan ngasih tugas segini banyak dan penting ke dia, _sendirian pula, syetaaan…_

Dan memang dari kemarin setiap kali ada yang ngajak ngobrol bakal dia diemin sampe orang itu kesel, _semua,_ termasuk Baekhyun, _pujaan hatinya,_ yang lagi ngambek karena gak dicium dua hari, bukannya gak mau cium tapi dia udah gak pulang kerumah dua hari, _yakali_ nyium bokin bau ketek…. _helah,_ kalo putus bisa jadi aib, _yekan, kk~_

Jadi wajar kalo dia gak berniat jawab apapun sampe sohib itemnya tiba-tiba buka pintu dan tiba-tiba ngomongin mantan idolanya di semester satu, _Luhan,_ siapa lagi, jadi dia sukses dibuat bersuara untuk nanya "Luhan kenapa?"

"Sekitar matanya lebam, kaya abis dipukulin gitu."

Chanyeol yang lagi data seluruh mahasiswa yang bakal tampil di inagurasi tiba-tiba berhenti nulis, dia ngeliat ke arah Jongin setengah melotot buat mastiin "Dipukul? Siapa? Luhan?"

"Iyak! Lagi diinterograsi sama bokin kita."

"Bukan si cadel kan yang mukulin?"

"Mana gue tau, keliatan juga belum tuh manusia kampret."

"Kalo sampe dia yang mukulin mantan idola gue, bakal gue keluarin usus dari perutnya, gue kasih makan ke Toben dan-…."

 _BRAK!_

Pintu dibuka kasar dong, terus siapa lagi yang punya keberanian sedikit ngegebrak ruang BEM kecuali ketuanya sendiri, si kampret yang bikin Chanyeol emosi dua hari ini.

Jadi waktu mereka tatapan, hening, satu gerakan lain Chanyeol lepas iket kepalanya buat sarkas tepuk tangan sambil teriak " _YEAH…PLEASE WELCOME TO THE MOST SONGONG BIN SYETAN KETUA BEM EVER! ARSAKAAAA!"_

Gak perlu ditanya sindiran itu dari siapa, _ya_ gampang aja, mereka cuma bertiga di ruang ketua BEM, dan dari mereka bertiga yang mata pandanya paling parah ada di ketua bayangan, _Chanyeol,_ jadi wajar kalau dia tergoda banget buat mukul si ketua asli karena udah dua hari mangkir dari jabatan dan tinggal dua hari sebelum Inagurasi dimulai terpaksa dia yang _handle_ semuanya ke semua fakultas di kampus ini.

"Berani banget lo dateng, _anj*ng!"_

"Cey, selow. Muka dia gak kalah ngenesin dari lo!"

Dan sementara Jongin, sohib mereka berdua jadi penengah yang sumpah gak cocok banget sama mukanya, Chanyeol sedikit lebih tenang sementara Sehun fokus sama Jongin

"Kalian berdua mau nolongin gue?"

" _ogah."_ Chanyeol jawab ketus, Kai nanya "Ngapain?"

"Gue mau bunuh orang."

" _hah?"_

"Serius…..! Jong, gue butuh anak buah bokap lo, bisa minta tolong gak?"

Jadi bokap Jongin itu kerja di perusahaan _real_ estate melingkup peminjaman internasional, dan kenapa Sehun bilang butuh anak buah bokap Jongin, karena sesungguhnya Jongin itu selalu dikawal setidaknya dua _bodyguard_ setiap kemanapun dia pergi.

"Ya bisa aja, tapi serius mau bunuh orang?"

Wajahnya tiba-tiba keras, dan cuma ada senyum dingin terpampang nyata di wajah super mengerikan Sehun saat ini "Gue gak pernah bercanda kalau itu menyangkut Luhan."

Dan sebagai mantan number one _fans of_ Luhan, Chanyeol langsung bereaksi untuk nanya "Nah ini dia yang lagi kita bahas, Luhan kenapa?"

"Nyokap tirinya kemarin datang dan bawa jongos yang mukulin Luhan sampe wajahnya memar, lebam, _sendirian!"_

"HAH!"

Tampaknya emosi Chanyeol akan tersalurkan hari ini, mengingat dia gak sama sekali bisa mukul si ketua BEM, setidaknya dia bisa mukul jongos sialan yang udah berani buat wajah mulus Luhan memar, lebam sendirian pula.

" _sial!"_

Sementara Chanyeol dan Sehun kentara banget tahan marah mereka, buru-buru Jongin hubungin seseorang dan kasih perintah "Panggil yang lain, kesini sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _BLAM!_

 _._

Kabar terakhir yang Sehun dengar dari ayah Luhan, ibu tiri sialan itu ada dirumah tempat mereka " _ngelempar"_ Luhan beberapa waktu lalu, jadi gak susah buat cari dimana si nenek sihir beserta jongos yang masih _related_ status keluarga sama Luhan.

"Lo yakin dia disini?"

" _Let's see."_

Sehun sengaja buka kasar pagar rumah tempat Luhan tinggal selama beberapa tahun, diikuti Kai, Chanyeol dibelakangnya mereka semua udah gak mikir banyak hal kecuali kasih pelajaran sama semua orang yang lagi ketawa bahagia didalam sana.

 _BRAK!_

Sehun yang buka kasar pintu rumah Luhan, disambut diam oleh semua penghuni sampai satu lelaki yang badannya jauh lebih besar dari mereka semua, yang botak dan yang punya tato ular di lengan kirinya tiba-tiba berdiri seolah marah karena mereka semua masuk tanpa izin.

"SIAPA KALIAN!"

Santai, Sehun yang kini make kaos hitam lengan pendek, cuma fokus liat mama tiri Luhan untuk nyapa "Hai tante."

"Kamu kenal dia sayang?"

Si botak bertanya dan Yuri, si ibu tiri bales gak kalah santai untuk bilang " _oh,_ dia temen anak itu, _temen atau pacar,_ entahlah, mereka berdua terlalu intim."

"Luhan maksud kamu? Si pecundang itu?"

" _ya."_

" _HAHA!"_

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang gerah Luhan dikatain pecundang, _dibilang,_ dia mantan fanboy Luhan sebelum dikenalin Luhan sama Baekhyun, dan karena rasa terimakasihnya untuk Luhan yang udah punya temen secantik pacarnya saat ini, dia bener gak sabar buat mukul bacot tiga orang laki-laki badan keker yang keliatan kaya banci dimatanya saat ini.

"Apa yang lucu, _HAH?"_

"Lo semua yang lucu, _anj*ng!"_

"Bajingan."

Chanyeol udah kepancing emosinya, tapi Sehun tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya untuk nahan sebentar, bukan untuk menghalangi Chanyeol ngasih pelajaran ketiga babi didepan mereka.

"Gini aja tan, aku masih tanya baik-baik, dari tiga babi itu siapa yang mukulin Luhan?"

"SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL BABI SIALAN!"

Perhatian Sehun gak teralihkan, dia terus mendesak tantenya dan semakin nantang "Kalo gak jawab apalagi sampe lupa siapa yang mukulin Luhan, keadaan makin parah buat kalian."

"Kalo tante bilang mereka semua mukulin Luhan, _gimana?"_

Tangan Sehun terkepal terlebih saat mereka semua ketawa menjijikan dan itu ngebuat dia semakin marah walau cuma seringai yang terlihat di wajahnya " _oh."_ Jawaban singkat Sehun berhasil membuat Yuri cemas untuk menantang balik remaja didepannya "Kamu mau apa? Mau bales tante, _hah?"_

"Oh bukan, tiga babi tante dulu, mungkin selesai dari mereka baru ke tante, _hehe,_ gak masalah kan?"

"Tenang sayang, tiga tikus kecil gak bakal menang lawan tiga babi, cuma butuh sepuluh detik, _hmh?"_

"HAHA!"

Kali ini suara tawa Kai yang buat empat orang dewasa di depan mereka menggeram marah, begitupula Kai, selesai dia tertawa marah, remaja berkulit sedikit cokelat itu tanpa ragu menjetikan satu jari disambut kerumunan _bodyguard_ nya memenuhi halaman rumah Luhan.

" _astaga…"_

Gak cuma satu, tapi hampir lima belas orang dipinjem si tuan muda cuma buat bales dedengkot tua yang udah berani main hakim sama Luhan, jadi singkat kata jumlah mereka lebih dari cukup dan wajar jika mereka bertiga menyeringai tanda kemenangan udah didepan mata.

"Lima menit."

 _PRAAANG!_

Satu perintah singkat Jongin disambut pecahan kaca samping jendela rumah Luhan, semua cukup kaget bahkan si pemberi perintah gak nyangka kalau anak buahnya bakalan langsung mecahin kaca kaya gini.

" _del,_ gak apa-apa rumah Luhan diancurin gini?" tanyanya minta izin, dibalas seringai _khas_ Sehun yang matanya kini mengunci si tante girang dan selingkuhan babinya "Ancurin aja Jong, ini bukan rumah Luhan lagi."

" _oh,_ Oke."

Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana keadaan saat ini, Chanyeol udah gabung sama beberapa _bodyguard_ Jongin buat nargetin yang badannya paling gempal, keliatan banget dia menikmati pukulan demi pukulan walau sesekali dia harus kedorong karena tenaga babi satu cukup besar, beruntung ada anak buah Jongin jadi gak sulit buat si babi satu tersungkur sementara dia terus mukulin wajah sambil teriak

"INI BUAT MANTAN IDOLA GUE ANJ*NG"

 _AAARGHH!_

Disusul suara teriakan Kai yang ngambil vas bunga dan sengaja mecahin di kepala babi dua, gak lama kedua _bodyguard_ nya megang sisi lengan si bajingan dan Jongin ambil kesempatan buat gulung lengan kemejanya dan mukulin pake tenaga _full_ lelaki berwajah kodok di depannya.

"Lain kali cari orang yang sepadan sama lo, _denger gue kan?"_

Peringatan Jongin dibalas kekehan singkat Sehun, dan gak berbeda dari dua temannya yang lain, Sehun juga menggebu-gebu buat ngebales nenek sihir dan selingkuhannya itu, jadilah dia berjalan mendekat, tapi beda dengan Kai dan Chanyeol, Sehun menginstrusikan tiga _bodyguard_ Jongin yang ngawal dia untuk berhenti, karena dia benar-benar mau kasih pelajaran awal pake kedua tangannya sendiri.

" _cih,_ berani banget kamu dateng kerumah tante cuma untuk buat keributan?"

Yuri udah keliatan cemas saat Sehun mendekat, hal itu membuat Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk menggertak terlebih saat penyihir itu bersembunyi di balik badan selingkuhan sialan yang terkadang melecehkan Luhan dengan mulut menjijikannya.

"Minggir, gue gak berhadapan sama sampah!"

"Sampah, _haha….._ Jadi rindu wajah si sampah Luhan waktu kita tendang keluar rumah, _ya sayang?"_

Sementara bajingan didepannya mengenang moment sialan waktu mereka ngusir Luhan, diam-diam tangan Sehun udah terkepal erat, targetnya kini berubah dari penyihir menjadi si botak dan dengan santai dia manggil

" _oi,_ om…."

Sontak hal itu membuat selingkuhan ibu tiri Luhan sewaktu masih menikah sama ayah Luhan menoleh, awalnya ingin mengejek Sehun karena manggil cukup sopan, tapi siapa sangka

 _BUGH!_

Bukan sapaan sopan yang dia terima, melainkan pukulan telak yang lucunya berhasil bikin dia terhuyung walau badannya dua kali lebih besar dari badan Sehun yang kini menyeringai berhasil ngebales setidaknya pukulan pertama buat si botak dan ngebuat mama tiri Luhan _shock_ bercampur marah saat ini.

"SEHUN!"

" _hmh?"_

"SIALAAAN!"

Jadi gak heran kalau om botak itu ngebales pukulan Sehun, _ya,_ meskipun Sehun udah bersiap buat nahan pukulan tetap aja dari segi besar tubuh dia kalah jauh, jadi gak heran kalau dia juga terhuyung dalam sekejap ditambah rasanya wajahnya _kram_ dan benar aja, dia bisa rasain anyir di sudut bibir karena pukulan gak selow dari si botak.

 _DEG!_

Dan untuk alasan tertentu, saat Sehun liat darah di sudut bibirnya sendiri dia keinget Luhan, bertanya-tanya pukulan yang dia terima sekencang ini atau lebih, hal itu ngebuat jantungnya berdebar parah dan seketika matanya menatap tajam selingkuhan mama tiri Luhan yang lagi teriak

"SAMPAH!"

" _haha…."_

Susah payah Sehun berdiri di atas kedua kakinya sendiri, dia juga masih mengisyaratkan jangan ikut campur sama _bodyguard_ Jongin buat ngapus sudut bibirnya sambil mendesis bertanya "Lo mukul Luhan sekenceng ini juga?" tanyanya setengah ketawa dibalas jawaban tak terduga si botak yang tiba-tiba bilang "Luhan? _Ah,_ anak itu-….Dia lebih parah dari ini, dan gak cuma gue…."

Sehun keringat dingin, berdoa kuat-kuat agar yang ditakutkan gak diberitahu kebenarannya karena sampai detik ini Luhan menolak untuk cerita gimana dia dipukulin sama selingkuhan ibu tirinya.

" _tapi mereka juga…..kita bertiga, hahahahaha….."_

Lemes rasanya denger Luhan diserang tiga babi sendirian, satu pukulan yang dirasa sendiri aja nyerinya gak ilang-ilang, gimana perpaduan tiga orang yang gak mungkin diterima badan sekecil Luhan saat itu.

Dan tawa bajingan didepannya, _bajingan itu,_ tawanya cuma bangunin setan di dalam tubuh Sehun, _haha,_ pandangan Sehun sepenuhnya gelap, disamping kanan kirinya, Kai dan Chanyeol lagi menikmati ngebuat babak belur dua yang lain, jadi dia juga berniat untuk menikmati ngabisin bajingan yang sepertinya menikmati kenangan mukulin Luhan beberapa waktu lalu.

"Bertiga dan Luhan cuma mengalami memar? _Cih!_ Malu-maluin!"

" _huh?"_

"Paling nggak Luhan harusnya ngalamin patah tulang, paling parah rumah sakit, tapi yakin kalian bertiga mukulin Luhan? _Haha._ Ini Luhan yang kuat apa kalian bertiga terlalu lemah? Atau-…"

Diam-diam tangan Sehun ngambil vas bunga tersisa di meja seraya mengatakan "Kalian bertiga…. _BANCI!"_

"SIALAAAAAAN!"

Dan gak kaya pukulan pertama, kali ini Sehun udah siap buat berhadapan langsung sama selingkuhan ibu tiri Luhan, karena saat dia berlari mendekat, Sehun juga berlari ke arah yang sama, yang membedakannya Sehun sedikit lompat saat jarak mereka dekat dan

 _PRANG!_

Vas bunga itu berhasil pecah dikepala si bajingan, _refleks_ darah mengalir dari kepalanya dan ini kali pertama Sehun nyerang seseorang sampai kepalanya bocor dan langsung tergeletak gak berdaya di lantai.

Awalnya dia ragu, tapi ngeliat rasa sakit Luhan terbalaskan rasanya begitu lega, terlalu lega dan kini fokusnya ada pada mantan ibu tiri Luhan "Kalau tante-….KALAU TANTE NYERANG LUHAN LAGI, GAK CUMA KEPALA BOCOR TAPI NYAWA TANTE TARUHANNYA!"

 _PRAAANG!_

" _AARRGHHHH!"_

Jelas Yuri berteriak histeris, Sehun gak cuma banting semua isi rumah persis kaya yang dia lakukan sama Luhan, tapi remaja didepannya itu juga ngancurin sekotak berlian yang ada di meja dan Yuri benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Sehun benar-benar ngebanting semua barang-barang dirumah, diinjeknya berkeping sampai dia gak sadar kalau selingkuhan ibu tiri Luhan udah bawa pecahan vas bunga, mungkin tujuannya nyerang Sehun tapi beruntung ketiga _bodyguard_ Jongin siaga sampai akhirnya lelaki itu berakhir tragis karena dipukulin bergantian.

"Tante gak mau berakhir kaya selingkuhan tante kan?"

Sehun bisa liat Yuri gemetar dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki tapi tetap mempertahankan gengsinya untuk bilang "Tante bakal laporin kamu ke polisi!"

"Oh silahkan….tapi jangan nyesel kalau tante yang harus mendekam di penjara."

"SEHUN!"

Selebihnya Sehun mengisyaratkan temen-temennya berhenti, Chanyeol marah karena belum puas sampai Kai narik sohibnya buat ngingetin "Tujuan kita ngirim mereka ke IGD, bukan kamar mayat, udah cukup."

" _HARGHH~_ Awas sampe gue liat muka kalian lagi!"

Mereka bertiga diikuti lima belas _bodyguard_ Jongin pergi gitu aja setelah ngancurin rumah beserta orang-orang didalamnya, jelas terlihat mereka puas berbanding terbalik sama suara teriakan Yuri

" _AARRRGGHHHH"_

Dari dalam rumah tanda dia ketakutan, putus asa, tapi gak bisa melakukan apapun buat bales ketiga remaja yang kini berjabatan tangan pamitan "Gue utang sama lo Jong."

"Elah, Luhan temen gue juga, sahabat deket Kyungsoo, mak comblang gue ama Kyungsoo, santai aja."

" _hmh…_ Lo juga cey, gue gak tau lo masih segini ngefansnya sama Luhan."

" _yoi,_ cinta pertama mah sulit dilupakan."

" _ish!"_

"Makanya buru-buru resmiin, banyak yang masih nargetin si cantik."

" _gampang…._ Gue cabut dulu." Sehun udah mau masuk mobilnya sampai Jongin teriak manggil asal namanya "Del!"

"Apaan?"

"Baju lo tuh ada darah, jangan lupa diganti, bisa-bisa kita dilaporin polisi beneran sama orang rumah, _kkk~"_

"Beres, lagian udah malem orang rumah udah pada tidur kayanya."

"Jaga-jaga."

"Iya gue ngerti."

 _BLAM!_

Orang pertama yang ninggalin rumah Luhan, _Sehun,_ disusul Chanyeol, terakhir Jongin sama kelima belas _bodyguardnya_ buat bilang "Jangan bilang papa kalian ikut gue hari ini."

Kompak, lima belas _bodyguard_ Jongin jawab "Siap bos!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan wajar kalau sepulangnya Sehun dari rumah Luhan _bak_ preman yang serem doang dimuka tapi nyatanya takut ketemu sama nyonya rumah, _ya_ gimana ngga takut kalo didalam rumahnya sendiri ada dua orang super protektif sama dia, _bunda dan Luhan,_ jadi bayangin reaksi wajah kedua orang tercintanya tersebut kalau sampai lihat wajahnya sedikit lebam dan baju yang super berantakan karena baru selesai mukulin tiga orang kingkong walau berujung dibantu sama _bodyguard_ Jongin yang udah _standby_ dan sangat membantu.

 _Klik…_

" _ASTAGA!"_

Bukan cuma suara yang teriak, tapi Sehun ikutan kaget saat denger suara pekikan, awalnya dia kira Luhan tapi pas diliat si bibi, dia sedikit lega karena bukan bunda, bukan juga Luhan, tapi wanita paruh baya yang udah kerja sama bunda puluhan tahun itu yang ada di depan pintu belakang rumah.

" _sstt…."_

Usaha dia buat masuk mengendap ke rumah bisa sia-sia karena si bibi ngotot teriak dengan nada suara yang gak bisa dibilang kecil "Ya ampun kakak! Itu bajunya kenapa compang-camping gitu? Kaya gembel!"

"Iya…ini abis dari kampus bi, _udah_ bibi jangan teriak-teriak, ambilin baju aku di jemuran."

"Kampus apa yang bikin mahasiswanya compang-camping gini?"

" _ish!_ Ini Namanya kampus milenial bi."

"Alesan! Bilang aja kakak berantem, _sebentar,_ bibi ambilin baju."

Ngomel si tetep ngomel, tapi bibinya tetep yang paling numero uno kalo soal ngelindungin Sehun, _ya_ maklum, anak kesayangan sejuta umat mah gak bakal tega diomelin lama-lama, _kkk~_

"Ini Ka…."

Buru-buru Sehun lepas kemejanya yang udah gak berbentuk, dia sedikit meringis karena tulang selangka dadanya sempet kena pukul si botak, tapi karena sifatnya _urgent_ dia gak peduli dan cepet-cepet ganti kaos putih yang udah diambilin bibi di jemuran belakang.

"Tuh kesakitan! Pasti berantem kan?" tebak si bibi, sementara Sehun ngasih kemejanya yang kotor buat asal jawab "Jatoh doang bi, Luhan mana? Yang lain mana?"

" _duh duh…._ yang ditanyain langsung istrinya sekarang."

" _hehe…."_

"Den Luhan udah dikamar, ibu sama bapak pergi makan malam, adek pacaran, kalo mas ada dikamar sama Jeje."

"Waduh lagi buat anak tuh bi."

"Situ juga sama kalo kelamaan sama den Luhan dikamar."

"Lha emang kenapa?"

"Sini kak….bibi bisikin."

Terus entah karena alesan apa, tapi yang jelas bibinya minta Sehun sedikit nunduk buat ngasih tau sedikit bisik-bisik "Tadi bibi gak sengaja liat den Luhan mandi, _astaganaga…._ mulus bener kak! Bener-bener mulus udah gitu wangi, ya ampun, bibi kebayang-bayang " _adek"_ nya, imut bangeet… _mana tahan kan?_ "

 _Glup~_

Gara-gara omongan vulgar bibinya, Sehun jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir udah lama juga mereka gak mandi bareng, jadi pas bibinya cerita _body_ Luhan mulus banget yang Sehun kebayang yang iya-iya, rasanya jadi panas dan dia gak sabar buat nyusul Luhan dikamar.

"Iya bi mana tahan."

"Lho kak mau kemana?"

"Mau kelonan sama Luhan, _hehe…"_

" _astaga…_ Majikan punya anak tiga, tiga-tiganya gak ada yang beres kalo udah deket cowo semokk _, hrrhh~"_

"Ya wajarlah bi, _haha…."_

Setelah jawab ngalor ngidul, diem-diem Sehun naik kekamarnya, sejujurnya dia ngerasa nyeri di lengan sama pinggang, tapi bayangin meluk Luhan malam ini gak tau kenapa berhasil ngebuat dia _on fire_ lagi dan dia jadi semangat.

 _Klik….!_

Buru-buru Sehun buka pintu kamar, nutup lagi gak lupa dikunci, setelahnya dia jalan ke tempat tidur disambut punggung mungil Luhan yang menyapa, temen kecilnya bener-bener punya proporsi tubuh yang kecil, semacem minta dipeluk karena bentuknya pas di pelukannya.

Belum lagi kebiasaannya tidur pake piyama terusan, polos gak memakai apapun, jadi semenjak Luhan _official_ tinggal dirumahnya, Sehun selalu _was-was_ kalau Jaehyun, _si adek mesum,_ tiba-tiba masuk kekamarnya dan posisi Luhan lagi tidur, piyamanya keangkat dan paha mulusnya terekspos, _kaya sekarang._

Kalau Sehun yang protektif pasti dia marahin Luhan karena tidur sembarangan, tapi Sehun yang lagi liat paha Luhan terekspos bebas saat ini adalah Sehun yang lagi kangen _body_ mulus temen kecilnya.

Jadi dia gak akan repot-repot marahin Luhan, _setidaknya nggak malem ini,_ karena dia gak sabar cuma buat nempeling dan sedikit gerepein si mungil yang mulus dan meluk dia sepanjang malam.

" _ah ya…"_

Gak lupa dia matiin lampu, dia gak mau memar di mukanya bikin _mood_ Luhan hilang dan berujung berantem karena Luhan sama sekali gak tahu tentang pembalasan hari ini "Selesai!"

Setelahna dia naik keatas kasur, dibarengin respon Luhan yang bergerak karena tahu Sehun udah pulang "Ka…" baru aja mau balik badannya tapi Sehun udah keburu meluk dia dari belakang sambil nahan biar Luhan gak balik kearahnya "Begini aja, aku kangen meluk dari belakang."

Setengah terbuka matanya, Luhan cuma bisa liat gelap dan ngerasain tangan Sehun mulai jalan-jalan di sekitar perut sama pahanya, males buat ngelarang yang berujung berantem, Luhan pasrah dan kembali memejamkan mata sementara Sehun masih sibuk gerayangin badannya sambil bilang "Ka, tangannya."

"Sebentar doang, _omong-omong_ udah berapa lama kita gak mandi bareng?"

"Gak inget, terakhir semester lalu kayanya di gelanggang renang."

"Oh pantes."

"Kenapa…"

"Kangen sama _little Lu."_

" _ssh…._ Kangen apaan, tangannya udah pegang-pegang gitu, _gak sopan."_

Sejujurnya Luhan risih, tapi salahnya juga tidur gak pakai _boxer_ atau celana dalam, jadi wajar kalau tidur sama buaya darat kaya Sehun berujung grepe setiap malem "Gak usah sopan-sopan sama calon istri, nanti juga diacak-acak."

" _hmh?"_

"Udah kamu tidur aja, besok kuliah."

" _omong-omong_ kuliah, tadi kamu kemana?"

Sebenernya Luhan berusaha gak terpengaruh sama pegangan tangan Sehun di daerah _private-_ nya, dia gak bisa disalahin, tangan kasar Sehun yang harusnya disalahin karena udah buat dia kewalahan setiap kali " _dikerjain."_

Belum lagi jawaban samar Sehun yang bilang " _rahasia."_ Makin berhasil buat Luhan gak fokus dan berakhir mendengus marah karena Sehun selalu berhasil mengalihkan pembicaraan "Terserah kamu deh, inget waktunya tinggal besok."

Dan ngeselinnya Sehun cuma bales " _hmmh…"_ sebelum berakhir mendengkur dengan posisi yang buat Luhan super gak nyaman karena tidur ditempelin badan sebesar Sehun yang gak ngasih jarak sedikitpun " _Sehun-…"_

Percuma jauhin Sehun karena semakin didorong, badan gedenya makin nempel dan Luhan makin kewalahan ngerasain sensasinya, terlalu kewalahan sampai dibuat selalu berdebar setiap kali Sehun naik ke tempat tidur yang sama dengannya.

" _haaah~_ Terserah kamu ka."

.

.

.

.

 _Keesokan pagi_

.

"YA AMPUN KAKAK! ITU MUKA KENAPA MUKA COMPANG CAMPING GITU, _HAH?_ KAMU BERANTEM SAMA SIAPA?"

Posisinya Luhan lagi dikamar Jaehyun, _kenapa?_ Karena udah dua hari ini dia ditugasin untuk bangunin si bungsu sampai suara teriakan bunda kedengeran sampai ke lantai dua, awalnya Luhan bertanya-tanya sampai Jaehyun nyeletuk

"Emang kakak berantem Lu? Sama siapa?"

" _huh?_ Ngga ah, perasaan baik-baik aja semalem." Jawabnya _clueless_ sambil nyiapin persiapan sekolah Jaehyun berasa nyiapin anak TK pergi ke sekolah "Buku tugas mana dek?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan, Jaehyun lebih fokus buat nebak dengan siapa kakaknya berantem sambil pasang asal dasi sekolahnya "Jangan-jangan dia godain janda lagi."

"DEK!"

" _kaget-…._ Apa si Lu?"

"Mana buku tugasnya? Ayo cepet turun!"

"Yauda turun duluan aja kalo penasaran, buku tugasnya ilang setiap hari H, _kkkk~"_

" _haha.._ Lucu!"

Males berdebat sama si bungsu lebih lama, Luhan buru-buru _resleting_ tas Jaehyun, setelahnya dia keluar kamar buat nurunin tangga dan sedikit tergelak ngeliat Sehun lagi dipakein antiseptik diwajah sama bunda.

"Berantem dimana si kamu? Kaya anak kecil aja!"

"Gak berantem bun, jatoh dari motor— _argh."_

Dia meringis karena memar di sekitar hidungnya sengaja ditekan ibunya, dan untuk Sehun itu jauh lebih menderita daripada harus ngebiarin memarnya "Udah kan bun?"

Bundanya ngedelik marah, sebelum ngadu sama lelaki cantik yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di dekat anak tangga "Lu, bantu bunda bersiin luka kakak coba."

" _mampus deh gue."_

Setelah bundanya pergi siapin sarapan, diam-diam Sehun nengok kebelakang, dia gak mau bayangin wajah Luhan kaya apa sekarang yang jelas pasti dia marah dan bener aja, tangannya udah dilipat diatas dada sambil mengerutkan dahi, menyelidik

"Jadi alesan gak boleh nyalain lampu tuh ini, muka kamu lebam gitu?"

" _hehe…_ Gak Lu, semalem pengen gelap-gelapan aja."

" _sssh….._ Kamu tuh ya."

Luhan udah masang muka garangnya, pertanda buruk karena luka memarnya bakal jadi korban tak berperasaan Luhan setelah bundanya, _sontak_ hal itu ngebuat Sehun panik sampe gak sengaja liat adeknya turun dari tangga.

"DEK?"

Jaehyun yang lagi mainin hp nya ditangga kaget karena diteriakin, matanya kesel ngeliat si kakak buat jawab "Apaan sih?"

"Kunci motor mana?"

Gak pake nanya, si bungsu langsung ngerogoh saku celana buat ngelempar asal kuncinya ke Sehun "Nih." Katanya ngelempar dan ditangkep sempurna sama Sehun "Nah, kunci mobil dimeja, lo anterin Luhan dulu baru sekolah."

Males, tapi Jaehyun tetap nanggapin " _iya…iya…"_

Sebelum akhirnya Sehun lari ngacir keluar rumah, dibuntutin Luhan yang kaget karena kecolongan ditinggal Sehun "KA!" teriaknya ke garasi kendaraan, buat ngeliat Sehun lagi make helm dan nyalain motornya.

"Kamu jalan sama Jaehyun ya."

"Kenapa kita gak bareng?"

"Aku harus dateng pagi, hari ini kan Inagurasi."

" _hah?"_

Oke, Luhan gak tau sama sekali kalo Inagurasi MABA hari ini, awalnya dia pikir mereka bakalan pulang cepat karena hari ini bertepatan dengan hari ketujuh Sehun harus kasih jawabannya, nah karena tau Sehun bakal sibuk seharian, Luhan uring-uringan sendiri dan nekat diri didepan motor sebelum Sehun pergi.

"Kamu gak lupa kan ini hari apa?" katanya ngerantangin tangan, halangin jalan Sehun dibales gerakan Sehun buka kaca _helm_ untuk nanya "Hari sabtu kan?"

" _ish!"_

" _hehe_ , iya inget dong, nanti abis Inagurasi kita ngobrol ya?"

"Bener gak lupa?"

"Rugi kalo aku lupa, _aku jalan dulu, dah_ cantik."

Dan mau gak mau Luhan minggir, dia merhatiin Sehun seksama untuk sedikit geleng kepala, _heran,_ nutup helm aja dia bisa ganteng banget, belum lagi pas dia geber motor ninja Jaehyun seraya angkat ibu jemarinya, keren banget sampe ngebuat Luhan ketawa miris karena sampai kapanpun dia gak akan pernah bisa sekeren Sehun diatas motor.

 _BRRRMM!_

"Ketemu dikampus Lu."

Luhan cuma bisa ngangguk karena masih terpesona sama Sehun, padahal mereka udah satu kamar dua hari ini, ketemu dikampus juga _intens_ banget, tapi gak tau kenapa tetep kangen dan untuk alasan jawaban Sehun hari ini, Luhan tiba-tiba cemas dan gak sabar buat ada di penghujung hari ini.

" _hih serem…._ "

"Luhan ayo sarapan sayang…"

Ngusap sedikit tengkuknya, Luhan teriak "IYA BUN." Buat sejenak ngelupain rasa gugupnya dan isi tenanga, jaga-jaga kalo Sehun tetep nyebelin dan mereka tetap jadi temen kaya sekarang, _haah~_

.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam hari_

.

"DENGAN DITUTUPNYA ACARA MALAM INI, INAGURASI LAST PARTY SIAP DIMULAI!"

" _YEEEY!"_

Semua mahasiswa baru bertepuk riang, panitia yang udah pontang panting sama acara malam ini juga dibuat nafas karena tugas mereka selsesai, _intinya semua happy,_ kecuali satu mahasiswa, yang merangkap panitia sekaligus kakak kelas, yang cemberut aja dipojok ruangan ketua BEM dan gak ikut acara penutupan resmi Inagurasi.

" _heh,_ ngapain disini? Ayo gabung disana."

Dan si kakak senior, lelaki cantik yang sedari tadi pagi bete luar biasa itu kesel waktu bahunya dipukul kenceng dan yang mukul masang wajah sok _innocent,_ siapa lagi kalau bukan si centil bin reseh, Baekhyun.

" _ogah."_

" _ish!_ Kenapa si lo? Marah-marah mulu perasaan."

"Ya jauh-jauh makanya, mau gue semprot?"

" _dih,_ marahnya sama Sehun yang kena satu kampus."

"Bodo."

"Kan bener marah sama Sehun, _haha,_ si labil ketebak amat."

"BERISIK BAEK!"

" _duh,_ udah malem kenapa teriak-teriak coba?"

 _Jeng….Jeng…_ si penyebab marahnya kanjeng ratu nongol dong, Baekhyun mah dasaran mahluk anti baper kalo diteriakin jadi cuma nyengir kuda, beda sama Luhan yang langsung buang muka dan ngedumel marah sampai Baekhyun si mulut sember segala bilang.

"Lo apain nih anak perawan? Ngambek mulu dari pagi."

" _oh itu…_ Dia bete kayanya, biar gue rayu dulu Baek."

" _kkk~_ Silakan paduka raja, pastiin Luhan dateng di pembacaan nominasi award dari Mahasiswa baru, gue gak sabar ngalahin doi seberapa banyak."

"Sip."

Baekhyun semakin pecicilan dan sengaja nyenggol kasar pundak Luhan "Sampe ketemu saingan."

"Berisik!"

Dan sedetik setelah Baekhyun pergi, Sehun, si ketua BEM sekaligus tersangka utama atas _mood_ Luhan hari ini tanpa berdosa dan rasa bersalah deketin temen kecilnya, dia diri disamping Luhan, _no respon,_ dan akhirnya sengaja nyenggol bahu kecil si lelaki cantik.

"Apaan sih! Urusin sana MABA-nya."

"Udah selesai, sekarang mau ngurusin kamu aja!"

"Gak perlu _woy,_ bentar lagi jam 12 malem, udah telat waktu kamu tuh."

"Waktu apa ya?"

"BODO!"

Sekeselnya orang, Luhan masih sempet ngehentak kaki, dia berniat pergi sebelum Sehun halangin jalannya sambil ketawa kaya gak ada dosa " _hehe…_ Aku inget Lu, bercanda doang _ih."_

" _INGET APAAN?"_

"Inget perjanjian tujuh hari lah, apalagi."

Luhan diem, sejujurnya dia malu karena harus ngambek cuma gegara masalah beginian, tapi sumpah ini hari yang dia tunggu , tapi dia gak memperhitungkan kalau hari dimana Sehun harus jawab tentang hubungan mereka bakalan berbarengan dengan hari Inagurasi kaya sekarang.

 _Betelah_

 _Marahlah_

Mana dari pagi Sehun nyuekin dia, bahkan sampai malem dia tetep dicuekin dan baru ingat nyaris tengah malem saat acara hampir selesai dan hari ketujuhnya juga hampir lewat.

"Kalo inget terus kenapa baru kasih omongan?"

"Kamu kan tau aku sibuk."

"Ya tetep aja, janji ya janji."

"Terus kalo aku ngurusin kamu, MABA terlantar, aku diskorsing gimana? Nanti kamu yang rugi kalo aku telat lulus, _jelek."_

" _Ih…"_

"Yauda gabung dulu, acara terakhir api unggun sambil baca nominasi kan."

"Gak tertarik, aku ngantuk."

"Iya abis ini pulang."

"Tuh kan!"

Sehun cuma bisa ketawa pasrah sambil nyindir alus si lelaki cantik "Tuh kan aku salah lagi…"

"Ya kamu!"

"Iya aku!"

" _auk ah,_ Terserah deh."

 _Dan ter-IMOET_

KAK UCOO

 _Wuhuuu…._

Sebenernya Luhan kepo sama nominasi dari Mahasiswa baru, diem-diem dia curi pandang tapi gengsi karena ada Sehun, jadinya dia pura-pura ngambek walau berakhir ditarik Sehun ke tengah-tengah penutupan Inagurasi yang ngebuat dia harus ngalah sekali lagi.

"Sehun!"

"Abis acara aku kasih tau jawabannya."

" _huh?"_

Jantung Luhan mau copot saat Sehun jawab dengan nada serius, keliatan banget dia udah capek ngurusin dia seminggu terakhir, terus tiba-tiba didesak ngasih jawaban buat janji yang mereka buat tujuh hari lalu.

Untuk alasan tertentu Luhan ngerasa bersalah, berfikir Sehun marah tapi gak terbukti terlebih saat Sehun lepas _jas almameter-_ nya buat dipakein ke Luhan yang cuma bermodal kaos hitam karena almameternya hilang waktu diusir paksa beberapa hari lalu.

"Makasih."

Sehun cuma ngusap kepalanya asal sebelum bergabung sama Baekhyun buat bacain nominasi selanjutnya.

"Nah yang ditunggu dateng juga, Paketu baca nominasi lagi dong!"

" _kkk~_ Maaf ada yang lebih penting, masa depan soalnya." Katanya ngerling Luhan sekilas sebelum heboh sendiri buat teriak "NAH APALAGI SELANJUTNYA." Katanya gak sabar buka gulungan buat dapetin kalimat

 _Ter-GAKJELAS_

 _CHANYEOL!_

" _yeuu…_ Ganteng gini dibilang gak jelas, gue klepak palalu pada!"

Baekhyun ketawa paling kenceng sebelum dilototin pacarnya sendiri "Tapi aku cinta kok _ay."_

" _YA HARUSLAH!"_

" _halah…_ CUT! RATE 18 PLUS PLUS! Masih banyak bocah, _lanjut…"_

Ter-SEKSI

"Ini sih gak usah ditanya, JONGIN!"

Yang diteriakin namanya langsung ngajak dansa pacarnya dan ngebuat selingkaran mahasiswa dibuat iri karena Kyungsoo yang dikenal paling diem bisa ketawa bebas kalo udah dibawa sama pacarnya.

"OKE LANJUT—." Sehun motong adegan dance lebay Jongin, buat milih kategori lagi dan teriak "Yang ditunggu-tunggu—TERCANTIK." Katanya teriak, diiringi suara _jeng-jeng_ sampai dia kerutin dahinya dan tertawa untuk bilang "IRENE!"

" _yaelaaa…."_

Baekhyun gak terima, berbanding terbalik sama Luhan yang tepuk tangan paling heboh sebelum berenti karena diliatin Sehun "Makasih loh yang udah milih gue, makasih." Irene jejingkrakan heboh, tapi dipotong Sehun yang mulai bete karena Luhan terus ngeliatin Irene dengan sengaja teriak.

"ter-MODIS, ini juga gak usah ditanya sih ya, BAEKHYUN!"

Anak dari _designer_ terkenal Singapore itu mulai berjalan _bak model_ sungguhan, dia dadah-dadah ke Mahasiswa baru sambil tebar pesona dan sukses ngebuat Chanyeol ngeces gak tahan liat betapa seksi pacarnya "PACAR GUE TUH! GAK NGEDIP GUE COLOK MATA LO PADA! NGEDIP SEKARANG!"

Mau gak mau semua ngedip karena Chanyeol bilang ngedip, ngebuat Sehun geleng-geleng kepala dan bacain nominasinya lagi "Yang ditunggu part dua—TERGANTENG!"

 _Ekhem…_

Chanyeol diri, benerin almameter.

 _EKHEM EKHEM…._

Diikutin Jongin yang mulai dance kepiting.

 _EKHEEEMM…._

Gak lama Geng Myungsoo, Hanbin, Bobby ikutan _show off_

Dan gak mau kalah Sehun juga _EKHEM….Gue—uhuk—EKHEM!_

Sambil buka gulungan dan tiba-tiba teriak "PAIT-PAIT!" waktu baca nominasi yang ada di gulungan "BATAL! BATAL! YANG MILIH MATANYA KATARAK GUE RASA!"

" _YAAAH KAKAK….JANGAN KAK!"_

Sehun berniat ngerobek itu gulungan tapi diambil paksa Baekhyun yang mendesis "Yang Fair dong!" katanya marah, baca nama di dalam gulungan buat sama kagetnya persis kaya Sehun "Anjay…Ini gak salah?"

"Kan gue bilang, katarak yang milih."

"BACAIN…BACAIN!"

Chanyeol mancing keributan, semua MABA ikut-ikutan maksa "BACAIN….BACAIN!" alhasil Baekhyun nahan ketawa sebelum nyerah dan bilang "Oke…oke, gue bacain tapi jangan kaget pas gue sebutin, _DEAL?"_

" _DEAAALLL!"_

Sehun gak kuat dengernya, jadi dia nutup satu telinga sementara Baekhyun teriak "LUHAN!"

"APAAN?"

Chanyeol teriak gak terima, disusul pekikan Jongin "WANJAY…"

" _WAGELASEH…._ KOK BISA?" timpal Kyungsoo sementara Myungsoo yang diri didepan Luhan cuma ketawa antara gak percaya dan sangat tidak percaya kalau semua lelaki ganteng dikampus ini dikalahin telak sama Luhan.

" _kkk~"_ dia cuma nyengir seperlunya, Luhan jadi salah tingkah karena semua gak percaya dan cuma satu suara yang heboh membenarkan "NAH KAN! ADEK-ADEK PINTER BANGET SIH! GUE TERCANTIK, GEBETAN GUE TERGANTENG! INI NAMANYA JODOH HAMPIR DIREBUT MANTAN SENDIRI GAK AKAN LARI KEMANA. _WUHUU…"_

Dan Irene berulah, dia sengaja lari kesamping Luhan, ngerangkul manja lengan si lelaki cantik yang UDAH JELAS CANTIK BUKAN GANTENG, buat manas-manasin Sehun yang mukanya udah merah ngeliat Luhan dirangkul dan lengannya diapit hampir kena dada Irene buat teriak lagi

"OKE TERAKHIR-….!" Katanya mengakhiri kehebohan buat ngambil satu gulungan lagi dan bacain couple ter-FAVORIT

Perasaannya gak enak tentang ini, dan benar aja waktu dia buka gulungan nama HAN-RENE yang gak lain Luhan-Irene terpampang nyata disana "Cancel—ganti!"

"couple ter-FAVORIT…"Baekhyun lagi-lagi ngerebut gulungan kertas dari tangan Sehun buat teriak "HAN-RENE, LUHAN-IRENE CONGRATZZZ…"

" _YEEEEY….."_

Irene yang paling heboh, dia makin jadi meluk Luhan sementara Luhan kebingungan sendiri karena semua mahasiswa baru tepuk tangan buat dia sama Irene seolah mereka baru resmi jadian.

Oh ya, semua keliatan _clueless_ dan _happy,_ diem-diem Irene juga bisikin Luhan tentang satu hal "Gak sia-sia aku sebar foto kencan kita di dufan kemarin kak."

" _hah?"_

"Captionnya, My beloved Lu, aku _share_ ke grup MABA kedokteran dan sampe keseluruh MABA satu universitas, _kkk~,"_

"Astaga Rin…."

" _hehe…sorry but I'm not sorry."_

Luhan bener kehabisan kata buat marahin mantan pacar Sehun disampingnya, dia cuma bisa hela nafasnya pasrah, coba mengabaikan rumor dia sama Irene setelah malam ini, dan jalanin hari-hari seperti biasa.

 _Itu Luhan,_ beda sama Sehun, ketua BEM sekaligus lelaki yang paling berhak atas Luhan itu jelas gak terima, jadilah dia tiba-tiba diri di tengah lingkaran mahasiswa untuk teriak

"PENGUMUMAN!"

Pake nada _khas_ dia saat marah dan sukses ngebuat seluruh mahasiswa yang lagi godain Luhan dan Irene diam seribu bahasa, mereka pikir penderitaan mereka udah usai setelah api unggun dinyalakan, tapi sepertinya masih berlanjut terlebih karena muka Sehun bener terlihat marah dan gak santai kaya beberapa saat lalu.

"Sorry nyela kebahagiaan kalian, tapi gue rasa kalian salah paham."

Ada satu MABA yang gak sengaja nyeletuk "Tentang apa kak?" dibalas senyum kecut Sehun yang nunjuk ke arah Luhan dan Irene tanpa ragu sedikit pun "Tentang mereka, _couple_ favorit kalian , si ter-CANtik dan ter-GANTENG! Yang kalian kira _single!"_

" _oh jadi bener, kak Sehun sama kak Irene CLBK."_

Sehun bisa denger dua mahasiswi yang duduk didepan bisik seenak mulut mereka, hal itu ngebuat Sehun semakin yakin buat mempertegas satu hal, _sebut aja ini acara colongan,_ karena harusnya disudahi setelah pembacaan nominasi terakhir tapi berlanjut karena Sehun mau semua mahasiswa baru di kampus ini tau sesuatu tentang Luhan.

Jadilah dia berjalan lurus ke arah Luhan-Irene, dan sesuai dugaan dia Irene bakal melukin Luhan erat walau percuma karena satu tarikan kencang Sehun ditangan Luhan, berhasil ngebuat Irene sedikit ngejauh.

" _ish! Reseh banget kamu!"_

Irene ngedumel seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa pula dicuekin Sehun yang lagi gandeng tangan Luhan dan ngebawa dia ketengah lingkaran api unggun dengan seluruh mata mahasiswa baru merhatiin mereka dengan seksama.

"Sehun kamu ngapain?"

Luhan udah panik, tapi Sehun malah semakin intim genggam jemari tangannya buat angkat tangan mereka yang terikat ke udara

"Bukan Irene, tapi Luhan-…..Kenalin, dia pacar gue."

" _Sehun…!"_

 _Hening,_ semua kaya gak nyangka ketua BEM mereka yang super perfect dan kaku ini bakal nge-confess di depan banyak orang, ada kali lima detik _no response,_ sampai akhirnya dia negesin satu hal "Gue gak suka kalo pacar gue di _couple-in_ sama orang lain, _itu aja,_ jadi jangan salah paham lebih banyak lagi setelah ini."

" _anjir…"_

Chanyeol sampe bekap bibirnya kuat, gak nyangka Sehun bakal se-frontal ini buat negesin hubungannya sama Luhan, dan sebagai kapten sekaligus ketua shipper dari pasangan baru dikampusnya, Chanyeol tanpa ragu berdiri dan jadi orang pertama yang kasi tepukan selamat beserta sorakan _khas_ suara _husky_ nya.

" _WOHOOO….._ GAK SIA-SIA LO BERILMU AMA GUE DEL! GILAK-….GILAAAK! SELAMAT WOYYY…!"

Dan seolah menular, tepukan riuh Chanyeol banyak yang mengikuti, awalnya Baekhyun yang ada disamping pasangan baru di kampus mereka, diikutin KaiSoo yang gak kalah heboh sampai akhirnya semua MABA kasih tepukan selamat ke Sehun-Luhan yang masih berdiri di tengah mereka.

"SELAMAT KAAAK!"

Rata-rata dari mereka kasih ucapan selamat, sementara Luhan diam-diam noleh ke Sehun buat minta penjelasan "Kak, ini apa sih?"

"Ya itu jawabannya."

"Apa?"

"Aku sayang kamu, bukan sebagai temen, tapi sebagai lelaki."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Kalo gak yakin aku gak bakal senekat ini, jadi jawabannya?"

" _ish!"_

"Aku suka kamu, maaf udah nunggu lama, tapi mau jadi pacar aku gak?"

"TERIMA-….TERIMAA!"

Sontak semua orang teriak "TERIMA….TERIMA!" seolah ngebuat Luhan gak memiliki pilihan lain selain bilang " _iya…"_

"Apa? aku gak denger Lu? Mau jadi pacar aku gak?"

Mungkin cara Sehun nembak dia bakalan jadi kenangan super manis di ingatan Luhan, walau terkesan dadakan dan berantakan tapi dia tahu Sehun udah mikirin baik-baik sampe berani nembak di depan banyak orang kaya gini, jadi sekali lagi, ekpektasi dapet bunga waktu ditembak digantikan dengan dukungan junior dan teman-temannya sampe ngebuat Luhan ngangguk malu dan jawab

" _iya…_ Aku mau, MAU BANGET JADI PACAR KAMU!"

Sehun gak tahan buat narik Luhan ke pelukannya, didepan banyak orang akhirnya dia menegaskan status dia sama Luhan, banyak suara tepuk yang mengiringi tapi favoritnya adalah suara debar jantung Luhan yang terdengar gak beraturan karena gugup.

Jadi jangan salahin kalo sifat jahil Sehun kumat, terlebih saat dia ngeledekin Luhan dengan bisikin "Ciye pacar aku, ciye….ciye jadian ciye…" dibalas pukulan kenceng Luhan di punggungnya buat ngeluh "Sumpah gak romantis banget."

"Tapi suka kan?"

Gak jawab memang, tapi Sehun tahu Luhan bahagia karena anak itu, sekarang lagi nangis sesunggukan karena malu bercampur bahagia, itu kaya nunggu pengumuman lulus dari SMA beberapa tahun lalu tapi versi parahnya, karena kalau Sehun nolak dia lagi kali ini, Luhan gak tau harus gimana ngadepin temen kecil yang udah dia suka selama sepuluh tahun.

"Suka, tapi kamu lambat, masa perlu sepuluh tahun sih?"

" _haha…iya, maaf,_ kamu cantiknya baru-baru ini sih!"

Kali ini gak cuma dipukul, Luhan sengaja gigit lengan Sehun seraya ngedumel "Sembarangan." Diiringi tawa Sehun yang kesakitan tapi tetap umbar kemesraan yang ngebuat jomblo sekampus gigit jari merana.

" _helah,_ keduluan lagi gue…"

Itu Irene yang ngedumel, dia niat pergi dan gak sengaja papasan sama Myungsoo, kakak kelasnya yang juga tersenyum miris ngeliat moment jadian super manis si ketua BEM sama gebetannya.

"Kak lo gpp?"

" _hmh?"_

"Itu Luhan udah di hak patenin sama si monster kaku."

" _yaela Ren…_ Baru jadian belum dinikahin, masih banyak kesempatan tenang aja."

Tiba-tiba Irene jadi semangat, dia tertarik sama ide masih banyak kesempatan ala Myungsoo buat ajak jabat tangan sambil ngomong "Ayo kita buat tim Myung-Ren, si pencuri hati Luhan."

Myungsoo ketawa seadanya untuk balas jabat tangan Irene "Oke, gue ketua ya Ren."

"Siap. Tapi kalo hati Luhan berhasil dicuri, kita saingan lagi."

" _hahaha…okedeh."_

Setidaknya Sehun-Luhan udah resmi dikenal sebagai pasangan malam ini, setidaknya pula hati Myungsoo dan Irena gak terlalu patah karena mereka saling menguatkan dengan cara yang unik dan konyol.

Jadi intinya semua _happy,_ dan tahun ini, bakal jadi penutup tahun paling bahagia untuk Luhan, walau dia harus pisah jauh sama sang ayah, setidaknya dia punya Sehun untuk mengalihkan rasa kesepiannya, mulai malam ini, diiringi tepuk dari banyak orang, mereka resmi jadi sepasang kekasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kamu tetep gak mau ikut papa nak."

Buru-buru tangan Luhan ditarik, sekarang papanya berhadapan langsung sama pacarnya, _pacar?_ Ya, semenjak malam tadi Sehun udah resmi jadi pacarnya, jadi saat mereka nganter kepergian papanya ke bandara, Sehun selalu pasang badan kalau pertanyaan " _yakin gak mau ikut papa."_ Terlontar dari bibir calon mertuanya.

"Maaf om bukannya ganggu, tapi Luhan tinggal."

"Om gak ngomong sama kamu."

" _hehe…._ tetep aja."

"Kelakuan itu om, kakak sama Lulu baru resmi pacaran malam tadi."

" _HAH!?"_

" _ish!_ Bocor banget si bibirnya."

"Tau darimana kamu dek?"

"Lha itu liat aja tangannya, nyatu gak dilepas, dilem tikus anti lepas, lengket sepanjang hari."

Buru-buru Luhan mau lepas jemari tangan Sehun, tapi ditahan lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari dia seolah buktiin kalo mereka emang pacaran dan nantangin calon mertuanya dengan angkat dua jemari mereka yang bertautan untuk bilang "Restuin ya om."

Gak bunda, gak ayah Sehun apalagi papa Luhan, ketiganya cuma bisa narik dalam nafas mereka tanda kalo apapun nasihat mereka bakalan mental kalo Sehun udah punya satu tujuan, satu minat dan satu keinginan, _Luhan,_ buat saat ini.

" _haah~_ Rugi kamu macarin Luhan kak."

"Papa!"

"Nggak mas, yang ada Luhan yang rugi macarin Sehun."

"Bunda!"

" _hahaaha…"_

Cuma bisa ketawa miris, ayah Sehun kini jadi penengah buat dua sejoli yang baru meresmikan hubungan mereka setelah bertahun-tahun, beliau maksa berdiri di tengah-tengah Sehun dan Luhan berharap tautan tangan mereka kepisah tapi gagal, Sehun gak kehabisan cara untuk genggam tangan Luhan walaupun ayahnya ngerangkul paksa dua bahu mereka.

"Nah dengerin ayah, kalau baru pacaran itu biasanya gak ada cobaan, tapi nanti, masuk tahun kelima pasti cobaan bertubi, jadi siapin mental kalian berdua, jangan mesra-mesraan terus, buat iri aja."

" _duh_ yah, pacarannya gak sampe tahun kelima, bosen pasti."

Luhan mendelik Sehun, bunda hampir mukul kepala anaknya kalau Sehun gak buru-buru bilang "Orang mau dinikahin sebelum tahun kelima, _ngapain pacaran lama-lama."_

" _Astaga anak ini-…."_

"HAHAHAHA….Ayah suka nih kalo anak ayah udah punya rencana masa depan, bikin bangga kamu kak."

Ngeliat kakaknya dipuja puji para orang tua ngebuat Jaehyun bete dan sengaja nyibir kakaknya

"Gombal terus ampe gembel."

"Ayah ini anaknya yang lain iri loh."

Bunda ngingetin dan terimakasih buat Jaehyun, karena irinya dia bikin ayah Sehun lepas rangkulan di pundak Sehun-Luhan buat ngerangkul anak bungsunya "Nah kalo anak ayah yang ini mah gak usah dikhawtirin, muka ganteng banget, otak pinter banget, kelakuan seribu kali lebih sopan dari mas sama kakaknya, _hadeh…_ Bangga ayah dek."

Giliran dia yang dipuja puji, justru kaya cecek nempel di dinding buat malu-malu bilang " _ya dong…Jaehyun gitu."_

Semuanya ketawa lepas, Sehun juga gak buang kesempatan untuk genggam jemari Luhan di tengah keluarganya, sejujurnya Luhan risih, tapi pas tangannya dibawa kedalam mantel dia cuma pasrah dan merasa begini lebih baik "Jangan jauh-jauh nanti aku kangen."

" _gombal terus ampe gembel yang."_

"Duh dipanggil yang, makasi ya _beb…"_

"Dibilang jangan beb..beb…"

"Terus apa dong?"

"Ya selain beb…"

" _okedeh,_ Cintaku aja."

" _halah!"_

Mereka lagi debat tentang panggilan sayang sampai suara pemberitahuan untuk penerbangan Jepang terdengar, _sontak_ hal itu ngebuat papa Luhan bergegas buat _check-in_ sementara wajah Luhan jadi tegang ngeliat papanya bersiap pergi.

"Kalo gitu saya pamit dulu ya."

"Hati-hati mas."

Bunda Sehun jabat tangan suami dari mendiang sahabatnya, diikutin ayah Sehun, Jaehyun yang bertugas jadi supir kedua orang tuanya cium tangan dan terakhir kedua sejoli yang akhirnya ngelepas tautan tangan mereka untuk perpisahan.

"Jagain Luhan _loh kamu,_ om titip Luhan."

"Siap om." Jawab Sehun singkat dan tegas, keduanya berpelukan sesaat dan pesan kembali diberikan buat Sehun "Jangan buat Luhan nangis loh ka."

"Janji om, kalaupun nangis besokannya udah _happy, hehe…."_

" _dasar…"_

Selesai cium tangan sambil pamitan, papa Luhan kini beralih ke anaknya yang matanya udah berkaca-kaca bahkan sebelum mereka berpamitan "Tuh nangis, disuruh ikut gak mau."

Buru-buru dia hapus kasar air matanya buat ngeles "Kelilipan pa."

" _haha,_ iya percaya nak."

Luhan cium tangan, gak lama dia peluk erat papanya buat nahan diri gak nangis dan ngasi seribu pesan berulan buat papanya "Jangan telat makan, jangan telat tidur, jangan-…."

"Jangan lupa telpon, papa inget nak."

Luhan kehabisan kalimatnya lagi, dia milih diam, meluk erat sambil cium aroma parfume papanya, buat kuatin diri kalo semua akan baik-baik saja "Jaga diri ya nak."

"Papa juga."

Keduanya dengan berat hati lepas pelukan satu sama lain, Luhan cium tangan lagi, papanya cuma bisa menatap sendu sedikit cium kening putranya "Pamit ya sayang."

" _hmh…"_

Setelahnya papa Luhan melambaikan tangan perpisahan untuk putranya dan keluarga Sehun, beliau juga perlahan menjauh tanpa mau menoleh lagi, dia takut ragu buat pergi kalau menengok ke belakang dan liat wajah Luhan,

Jadi yang dilakukan lelaki paruh baya satu anak itu hanya berjalan lurus meninggalkan putranya di tangan lelaki yang dipilih untuk jadi kekasihnya saat ini

"Kamu gak apa-apa?"

Sehun bertanya, tangannya diam-diam masuk ke celah jemari tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat, menenangkan, walau pacarnya bilang "Sedih, tapi nanti baik- baik aja."

Sehun _refleks_ noleh kesamping, merhatiin pacarnya walau sepenuhnya tatapan Luhan ada di punggung papanya, Sehun juga bisa liat air mata Luhan jatuh membanjiri tapi dihapusnya cepat setiap kali air matanya jatuh.

Bangga, diam-diam Sehun narik Luhan kepelukannya, nyandarin kepala Luhan didadanya sambil berbisik "Jangan nangis, idungnya merah kaya badut."

" _ish…."_

Mungkin definisi pacar ya kaya Sehun, menghibur disaat sedih, menggoda disaat marah, konyol disaat ngambek dan masih banyak hal lain, jadi saat dirasa dia bener-bener memiliki seseorang yang bisa diajak _sharing_ tentang _mood_ dan perasaannya, Luhan merasa jauh lebih baik dan Sehun, dia orang pertama yang akan mendapatkan rasa terimakasih itu.

"Aku cinta kamu." Bisiknya, Luhan masih menatap ayahnya sampai perlahan menjauh dan hilang dari pandangannya untuk bilang "Akhirnya, aku denger kalimat itu juga dari kamu."

Sehun cuma bisa ketawa kecil sambil nyiumin surai kepala Luhan, mereka berdua melambaikan tangan terakhir kali sama papa Luhan sementara sang papa, diam-diam curi pandang dari balik kaca untuk lihat putranya.

Dia tenang karena Sehun beneran tulus jaga Luhan, diam-diam tersenyum sambil ngeluarin arloji berisi foto Luhan dan mendiang istrinya untuk bilang

" _Mama benar, belahan jiwa anak kita, itu-…..Sehun."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Benar-benar tamat_**

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _Terimakasih gengs cintaku, maaf terlalu lama_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy reading, love_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


End file.
